In der Dunkelheit
by Roeschen
Summary: In einer Welt von Terror wird Ginny von Todessern gefangen genommen. Ihre Lage scheint hoffnungslos, bis sie dem Sohn des Dunklen Lords begegnet...
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel: **In der Dunkelheit

**Autor: **Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **In einer Welt von Terror wird Ginny von Todessern gefangen genommen. Ihre Lage scheint hoffnungslos, bis sie dem Sohn des Dunklen Lords begegnet...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür gehört mir meine Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Ginny kuschelte sich in ihren Sitz und blickte aus dem Fenster. Während die Landschaft draußen an ihr vorbeiflog, begann sie sich auf zu Hause zu freuen. Auch wenn sie heute Morgen noch ein wenig traurig darüber gewesen war, dass ihr fünftes Schuljahr zu Ende gegangen war, war sie seit Weihnachten nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen.

Und sie hatte ihre Eltern und älteren Brüder so sehr vermisst.

Glücklich, dass sie ihre Familie bald wiedersehen würde, malte sie sich aus, was sie über den Sommer alles tun würde. Als ihr einfiel, dass sie in wenigen Wochen ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag feiern würde, lächelte sie. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Eltern sogar überreden ihr zu erlauben eine kleine Party zu organisieren.

Auf Lunas Koffer schauend, der neben ihr auf den Sitzen lag, wunderte sie sich, wo ihre Freundin so lange blieb. Es konnte nicht so lange dauern ein ausgeliehenes Buch zurückzubringen, oder?

Das eintönige Rattern des Zuges machte sie müde und Ginny schloss die Augen. Sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als der Zug mit quietschenden Rädern abrupt zum Stehen kam.

Unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen, wurde sie in den gegenüberliegenden Sitz und in die Arme von Hermione Granger, der Freundin ihres Bruders Ron, geschleudert.

„Entschuldige, Hermione.", sagte sie und das Buch aufhebend, welches Hermione gelesen hatte, richtete sie sich auf.

Hermione nahm das Buch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Macht doch nichts. Was ist passiert?"

Ron, der aus seinem Schlummer erwacht war, schaute inzwischen aus dem Fenster.

„Todesser! Sie greifen den Zug an!"

Ginny starrte Hermione und ihren Bruder an. In den Gesichtern der beiden sah sie die gleiche Angst, die sie fühlte.

Sie wusste, welche Qualen die Todesser ihren Opfern zufügten. Sie verschonten niemanden. Ihren Zauberstab so fest umklammernd, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, spürte sie, wie eisige Kälte in ihr hochkroch.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Wir könnten uns im Abteil einschließen.", schlug Ron vor.

„Wie? Oder weißt du einen Zauberspruch, der sie davon abhalten würde hereinzukommen?" entgegnete Hermione bissig und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, das Beste wäre zu versuchen aus dem Zug zu fliehen.", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

Als laute Schreie durch den Zug hallten, zuckten sie alle zusammen. Hermione wurde bleich. Sie zögerte kurz, aber dann öffnete sie die Abteiltür und ging hinaus. Ron und Ginny folgten.

Sie traten direkt ins Chaos.

Augenblicklich wurden sie von einer riesigen Menschenmenge mitgerissen. Unter den Schülern war Panik ausgebrochen. Sie alle wollten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zug entkommen. Der enge Korridor verschlimmerte die Situation zusätzlich. Ginny wurde von ihrem Bruder und Hermione getrennt.

„Ron, Hermione!", schrie sie.

Doch es war unmöglich ihnen zu folgen. Sie war nicht stark genug die Schüler, die sie umringten, beiseite zustoßen. Das Letzte, das sie von Ron sah, war ein Aufflackern von rotem Haar. Aus der Ferne hörte sie ihn ihren Namen brüllen.

Dann war sie in der Menge von hysterischen und weinenden Schülern allein. Ihr Herz raste. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu Tode erdrückt zu werden. Das Atmen wurde ihr schwer. Grauenvolle Schreie tönten durch den Zug und sie erhaschte einen Blick auf schwarze Umhänge. Todesser!

Im nächsten Augenblick standen sie nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Das Gedränge wurde noch heftiger. Ginny jedoch nahm es gar nicht wahr, als sie erstarrte.

„Crucio!"

Als würde es im Zeitlupentempo geschehen, sah sie zu, wie einige von den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen getroffen wurden und zu Boden fielen. Sie verschwanden umgehend unter den Füßen der anderen Schüler, die sie in dem Versuch den Todessern zu entkommen einfach überrannten.

Ginny erkannte, dass sie gefangen waren. Dass alle Schüler den Korridor für ihre Flucht gewählt hatten, erwies sich nun als verhängnisvoller Fehler.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Das blendende grüne Licht verfehlte sie um Zentimeter. Stattdessen traf es ein kleines Mädchen. Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht fiel sie nach hinten. Ginny war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie schrie. Ihr Blick flackerte hinüber zu den lachenden Todessern. Das Verlangen sie ebenfalls zu verfluchen war übermächtig. Aber es war unmöglich. Sie hatte keine Bewegungsfreiheit. Ihre Arme waren dicht an ihren Körper gepresst.

Als die Todesser wieder ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben, schoss ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Sie musste aus dem Zug herauskommen! _Sie wollte nicht sterben. _

Eine Welle von Übelkeit schwappte über sie. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie sich schwindelig fühlte. Mit aller Macht kämpfte sie gegen eine nahende Ohnmacht an. Sie durfte ihr Bewusstsein nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht wenn sie überleben wollte. Mehr oder weniger versuchend ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, wurde sie von ihren Mitschülern mitgerissen. Sie stolperte über irgendein Hindernis, taumelte und wurde von irgendwem in ein Abteil gestoßen. Während sie auf die Sitze sank, überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Als sie ihren Kopf hob, fiel ihr Blick auf das Fenster.

_Das Fenster!_ Sie sprang auf und durchquerte rasch das kleine Abteil. Doch sie konnte das Fenster nicht öffnen. Es klemmte.

Ginny konnte ihr Pech nicht fassen. Der Gedanke an ihren Zauberstab ließ sie neue Hoffnung schöpfen, die jäh schwand, als sie feststellte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr in der Hand hielt. Sie musste ihn verloren haben, dachte sie fassungslos. Und sie hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Einen Blick zur Abteiltür werfend, wurde ihr klar, dass es geradezu selbstmörderisch wäre sich wieder in das Getümmel zu stürzen.

Mit oder ohne Zauberstab, es blieb dabei, ihre einzige Chance den Zug einigermaßen unbeschadet zu verlassen, war das Fenster. Erfolglos am Griff zerrend, war sie den Tränen nahe. Warum musste das Fenster auch ausgerechnet jetzt klemmen? Jetzt, wo es so bitter nötig war, dass sie den Zug verließ?

„Du willst doch nicht etwa fliehen, oder?"

Ginny wirbelte herum.

Als der Zauberer einen Schritt näher trat, wich sie bis ans Fenster zurück. Fettige Haare fielen dem Todesser in die Stirn. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Lust blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

Oh, bitte nicht, dachte sie, als er auf sie zutrat. Ein verzweifelter Versuch an ihm vorbeizukommen, scheiterte kläglich. Der Griff, mit dem er sie packte war schmerzhaft. Ginny wehrte sich, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, als er sie auf die Sitze drückte, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

„Halt endlich still!", zischte er und Ginny dachte, dass sie ihm den Gefallen bestimmt nicht tun würde. Seine große, hackenförmige Nase näherte sich, als eine laute Stimme durch den Zug hallte.

„Der Orden kommt! Appariert sofort!"

Im Stillen dankte sie dem unbekannten Rufer. Über ihr fluchte der Zauberer und schlug sie hart ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment Sterne sehend, schmeckte Ginny Blut in ihrem Mund. Sie spürte kaum, wie er ihren Arm ergriff. Das seltsame Gefühl einer Apparation traf sie unvorbereitet.

* * *

Während sein Blick panisch umherirrte, versuchte Ron den immer schlimmer werdenden Schmerz in seinem Arm zu ignorieren. Allmählich vermutete er, dass er gebrochen war. Einmal war er heftig gegen eine der Abteiltüren geschleudert worden. Doch da hatte er noch keinen Schmerz verspürt. Als er endlich aus dem Zug gestolpert war, hatte er begriffen, dass er auch Hermione verloren hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon nach den Mädchen suchte.

Und immer noch hatte er weder Hermione noch Ginny gefunden.

Das Geschrei seiner Mitschüler, die hin und herliefen, die Rufe der Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die mittlerweile eingetroffen waren, reizten ihn bis aufs Blut. Außer sich vor Angst, funkelte er sie wütend an. Dafür, dass sie viel zu spät gekommen waren, hasste er sie alle.

Wenn Hermione und Ginny etwas geschehen war…

Ron schloss die Augen, als er sich erinnerte. Immer noch sah er das blendende grüne Licht vor sich, sah seine Mitschüler zu Boden fallen. Er presste die Zähne zusammen und fuhr fort sich umzuschauen. Überall hatten sich die Schüler zu kleinen Grüppchen zusammengefunden. Viele weinten und den Rufen nach zu urteilen, die durch die Menge schallten, war er nicht der Einzige, der jemanden verloren hatte.

„Ron!"

Er schwang herum. Und endlich erblickte er sie.

„_Hermione!"_

Sie fielen sich in die Arme. Für einen langen Moment klammerten sie sich aneinander.

„Vorsicht. Mein Arm.", schaffte Ron zu sagen, als brennender Schmerz durch seinen Arm schoss und schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten.

„Ron, du bist verletzt! Setz dich hin. Du bist ja ganz weiß im Gesicht."

„Nein, ich muss zuerst Ginny finden. Hast du sie gesehen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr geht es bestimmt gut, Ron."

Hermione versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch sie konnte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte gesehen, wie einige Schüler ermordet worden waren und selbst wenn sie sich dagegen wehrte es auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, wusste sie, dass Ginny sich unter ihnen befinden könnte.

„Was ist, wenn sie…?"

Jäh abbrechend, starrte Ron sie an, seine Augen voller Verzweiflung. Hermione legte behutsam ihre Arme um ihn. Sie konnte ihn nur festhalten und mit aller Macht beten, dass Ginny unverletzt war.

* * *

Über ihre eigenen Füße stolpernd, wäre Ginny gefallen, hätte der Todesser sie nicht so fest gehalten. Schnell richtete sie sich auf und versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Sein Griff war eisern, doch jeder Gedanke zu protestieren, erstarb auf ihren Lippen.

Ihre Augen waren starr auf das Schloss gerichtet, glitten über die mächtigen schwarzen Mauern hinweg. Die Kuppeln der Türme schienen im Sonnenlicht wie Feuer zu lodern.

Sie wusste, wo sie war.

Es war die Hölle auf Erden. Dieser Ort war legendär. Es war das Schloss – das wichtigste Hauptquartier – des Dunklen Lords. Hier lebte er mit seinem Sohn.

Die Existenz des Sohnes war allgemein bekannt, doch bis jetzt hatte er sich in keinem der Kämpfe gezeigt. Er wurde sogar mehr als der Dunkle Lord gefürchtet. Es wurde gesagt, dass er sogar noch grausamer und mächtiger war als sein Vater.

Ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht, Ginny wusste, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Kein Gefangener, der in das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords gebracht wurde, hatte diesen Ort jemals wieder verlassen.

Sich erinnernd, wie ihre Eltern und älteren Brüder über dieses Schloss gesprochen hatten, erschauderte sie. Ihre Eltern und Brüder, abgesehen von Ron, waren alle Mitglieder im Phönixorden und manchmal, wenn ihre Familie über Dinge gesprochen hatte, die den Orden betrafen, hatte sie heimlich zugehört. Der richtige Name des Schlosses war längst vergessen, nun wurde es nur noch das Schloss des Todes genannt.

Der Name hätte nicht zutreffender sein können. _Und auch sie würde innerhalb dieser Mauern sterben. _

„Pass auf!"

Die harsche Stimme erschreckte sie. Gegen die plötzliche Schwäche ankämpfend, die beinahe dazu geführt hätte, dass ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben, unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen.

Wenig später gingen sie durch ein Tor und betraten das Schloss. Doch sie durchquerten die schwach erleuchtete Halle nicht. Der Todesser wandte sich nach links. Die steinerne Treppe war breit genug, dass sie nebeneinander gehen konnten. In die Dunkelheit starrend, die sie am Fuße der Treppe erwartete, schluckte Ginny schwer. Einen langen, engen Gang erreichend, fröstelte es sie. Es war kalt in den Kerkern. Die Luft war feucht.

Ein qualvoller Schrei ließ sie heftig zusammenzucken. Der Todesser lachte und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sie hörte einen zweiten Schrei und dann herrschte Stille. Kurz darauf spähte der Todesser in eine offenstehende Zelle und fragte:

„Hat er endlich geredet, Elaine?"

Eine der anwesenden Frauen drehte sich um und zog eine dünne Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich.", sagte sie und fügte verächtlich hinzu:

„Am Ende reden sie alle."

Ginny bekam nicht ein Wort von der folgenden Unterhaltung zwischen den Todessern mit. Wie erstarrt, konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von dem Zauberer abwenden, der zu ihren Füßen lag. Seine Gesichtszüge waren so entstellt, dass sie nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Überall war Blut. Es war unmöglich festzustellen, wie viele Wunden seinen Körper bedeckten. Als Ginny den Knochen sah, der aus seinem Knie ragte, schwankte sie. Sie hätte sich auf der Stelle übergeben, hätte der Todesser, der sie gefangen genommen hatte, nicht gerade diesen Moment gewählt um zu gehen.

Hustend, kämpfte sie gegen den Brechreiz an. Währenddessen öffnete der Todesser mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes eine andere Zelle und warf sie hinein. Sie landete hart auf dem Boden.

„Ich komme später wieder. Dann werden wir ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Die Zellentür fiel ins Schloss und sie war allein. Sie setzte sich auf, beugte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich. So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte weder den toten Zauberer vergessen, den sie soeben gesehen hatte, noch das kleine Mädchen, das an ihrer Stelle mit dem Todesfluch getroffen worden war.

Eine Weile später kroch sie erschöpft zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und lehnte sich dagegen. Immer noch war ihr schlecht. In einer Ecke erblickte sie ein Bündel Stroh. Doch als sie sah, dass es mehr rot als gelb war, presste sie eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu nehmen. Es dauerte lange bis Ginny sie wieder öffnete. Abgesehen von dem Stroh war ihr Gefängnis völlig kahl. Ein winziges Fenster spendete ein wenig Licht.

Sie zog ihre Knie zu sich und umfasste sie mit ihren Armen. Ihr war so kalt, dass ihre Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, sie begann zu weinen. Sie konnte die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen. Sie wusste, dass es kein Albtraum war, aus dem sie am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachen würde.

Sie war allein. Niemand würde ihr helfen. Sie würde ihre Familie nie wiedersehen. Nie wieder würde sie die Sonne sehen, würde niemals wieder in den Himmel hinaufsehen. Als sie sich an die Worte erinnerte, die der Todesser zu ihr gesagt hatte, rollte sie sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.

Sie wusste, was sie erwartete, wusste, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Und ihre völlige Hilflosigkeit dieses Schicksal zu verhindern, erfüllte sie mit entsetzlicher Angst. Wie Espenlaub zitternd, war sie sich nicht einmal der Tränen bewusst, die über ihr Gesicht liefen.

* * *

Es war der Schmerz, der sie aus ihrer Betäubung riss. Auf ihre Hände schauend, betrachtete Molly Weasley die halbmondförmigen Abdrücke, die ihre Fingernägel auf ihren Handflächen hinterlassen hatten, als könnte sie nicht verstehen, wie sie dort hingekommen waren. Sie saß immer noch im Wohnzimmer. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war seit Arthur sie sanft gedrängt hatte sich in den Sessel zu setzen, wusste sie nicht. Es schien so lange her zu sein und doch konnte es noch nicht einmal eine Stunde gewesen sein.

Sie war in der Küche gewesen und hatte das jeweilige Lieblingsessen ihrer beiden jüngsten Kinder zubereitet, als Arthur hereingestürmt war. Sie hatte sofort gewusst, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Er hatte ihr kaum gesagt, dass Todesser den Hogwarts Zug angegriffen hatten, da war sie schon appariert.

Zusammen mit Arthur hatte sie nach ihren Kindern gesucht. Verzweifelt ihre Namen rufend und gleichzeitig versuchend nicht mit all den Leuten, die herumliefen, zusammenzustoßen, hatte sich eiskalte Angst in ihr ausgebreitet.

Ron hatten sie schnell gefunden. Sobald sie ihn und Hermione gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn so fest wie möglich umarmen wollen, doch Ron war schnell zurückgewichen, während er seinen verletzten Arm gehalten hatte. Unbeholfen hatte sie ihm über den Kopf gestrichen, hatte ihn geküsst. Sie hatte ihn berühren müssen, hatte sich überzeugen müssen, dass es ihm abgesehen von seinem gebrochenen Arm gutging. Er hatte sich an sie geklammert. Im ersten Moment hatten seine Worte keinen Sinn ergeben. Erst nach einer Weile hatte sie begriffen, dass er Ginny nirgendwo hatte finden können.

Hatte sie es da schon gewusst?

Ron und Hermione in der Obhut ihrer älteren Söhne, die mittlerweile ebenfalls eingetroffen waren, zurücklassend, hatten Molly und Arthur ihre Suche fortgesetzt. Sie hatten Ginny nicht gefunden. Und schließlich hatten sie sich die toten Kinder angesehen. Arthur hatte ihr das ersparen wollen, doch sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie hatte es wissen müssen.

Als klar wurde, dass Ginny nicht unter ihnen war, war ihre Erleichterung so immens gewesen, dass sie auf die Knie gesunken war. Ihre Erleichterung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Ginny von einem Todesser entführt worden sein musste, hatte sie mit voller Wucht getroffen. Ihre Tochter, ihr kleines Mädchen, entführt und in den Händen von Voldemort und seiner Anhänger.

„Molly, der Orden wird sich gleich versammeln. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ja, natürlich.", hörte sie sich mit einer Stimme sagen, die nicht ihr zu gehören schien und stand auf.

Seiner Frau nachblickend, lehnte sich Arthur schwerfällig gegen den Türrahmen. Niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Und immer wieder stellte er sich dieselbe Frage. _Warum? _

Warum sein Töchterchen, warum sein jüngstes Kind? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Natürlich liebte er seine Söhne, aber Ginny war sein Ein und Alles. Er hatte es nie gezeigt – zumindest hoffte er das – aber seine kleine Tochter liebte er am meisten.

„Dad, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Langsam drehte sich Arthur um und sah seinen ältesten Sohn Bill an, der ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

„Wie soll es mir gut gehen, wenn meine Tochter wahrscheinlich gerade vergewaltigt und gefoltert wird?"

Bill wurde aschfahl und Arthur wusste, dass es nicht fair gewesen war, das zu sagen. Er bedauerte seine Worte, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich zu entschuldigen. Seine Gedanken waren woanders. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, wünschte er sich tief in seinem Herzen, dass es einen seiner Söhne getroffen hätte.

„Ich bin fertig, wir können jetzt gehen.", sagte Molly, als sie zu ihnen kam.

* * *

Allein in seinem Büro, trat Albus Dumbledore zu seinem Fenster und sah hoch in den strahlendblauen Himmel. Plötzlich zornig, dass die Sonne immer noch schien, wandte er sich brüsk um und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er setzte sich und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hände. Die Trauer, die er fühlte, war unerträglich. Wieder durchlebte er den heutigen Tag, sah sich selbst, wie er sich abmühte den Schülern und deren Eltern Beistand zu leisten.

Sie hätten damit rechnen sollen, doch nicht einer von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, dass auch der Zug angegriffen werden könnte. Auch er selber nicht. Für ihre Nachlässigkeit hatten sie einen hohen Preis bezahlt, einen viel zu hohen.

Zweiunddreißig Schüler waren getötet worden und sechs Schüler wurden vermisst. Aber zu glauben, dass diese im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords überleben würden, war eine Illusion.

Albus wusste, dass sie verloren waren. Sie konnten ihnen nicht helfen.

Auf seine Hände starrend, fragte er sich, wie er je mit den Schuldgefühlen leben sollte, die ihn niederdrückten. Wenn sie es nur vorausgesehen hätten, dann hätten sie es verhindern können. Doch sie hatten es nicht, dachte er und machte sich die bittersten Vorwürfe. Sie waren nicht in der Lage gewesen ihre Schüler zu beschützen, wie es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre.

Seufzend, rieb er sich die Stirn. In ein paar Minuten würden die Mitglieder des Ordens eintreffen. Was sollte er zu den Eltern sagen, die ihre Kinder verloren hatten? Was konnte man in so einem Fall sagen? Dass es ihnen Leid tat?

Solche Worte schienen kaum angemessen. Und doch würde er etwas sagen müssen.

Müde lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden einzelnen Tag seines langen Lebens zu spüren. Er war einfach zu alt. Seit über zwanzig Jahren herrschte ein erbarmungsloser Krieg und ein Ende war nicht abzusehen. Obwohl er, sein Orden und diejenigen Auroren und Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die sich ihnen nach der Zerstörung des Ministeriums vor acht Jahren angeschlossen hatten, stets alles Menschenmögliche getan hatten, war es ihnen bisher noch nicht gelungen der Dunklen Seite einen entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. All ihre Siege hatten wenig Wirkung gehabt.

Er hatte die Hoffnung längst verloren, dass der Krieg je aufhören würde. Voldemort war einfach zu mächtig. Und selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte ihn wie durch ein Wunder zu besiegen, würde der Krieg kein Ende finden. Denn da war immer noch die besorgniserregende Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Sohn hatte, der sicherlich sogleich den Platz seines Vaters einnehmen würde.

Albus hatte die Geschichten über den jungen Lord gehört, wie auch die unzähligen Gerüchte. Ob sie der Wahrheit entsprachen, wusste niemand. Selbst sein Spion Severus Snape hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht gesehen. Der Grund hierfür mochte sein, dass er nicht zum Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords zählte. Wie es aussah, hatten bis jetzt nur die vertrauenswürdigsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ihn zu Gesicht bekommen.

Severus hatte ihnen nur erzählt, dass eine beunruhigend große Anzahl der Todesser den jungen Lord mehr fürchtete als Voldemort selbst. Bis zum heutigen Tage war der junge Lord bei keinem einzigen Kampf anwesend gewesen und hatte allen Anschein nach das Schloss des Todes nicht verlassen.

Dass er sich im Schloss versteckte, war ein weiteres Geheimnis, das ihn umgab. Vielleicht wollte Voldemort seinen Sohn vor Gefahren schützen und hatte ihm verboten den Kämpfen beizuwohnen. Das wäre wenigstens eine plausible Erklärung, dachte Albus und fragte sich, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu bekämpfen.

Wenn Severus' Berichte tatsächlich die Wahrheit widerspiegelten, dann war die Welt an die Dunkelheit verloren. Wie sollte es ihnen nur gelingen zwei mächtige Feinde zu besiegen?


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen anfingen über den schmutzigen Boden zu wandern, öffnete Ginny müde die Augen. Hatte sie überhaupt geschlafen? Die Nacht war ihr endlos lang erschienen. Sie hatte auf die Rückkehr des Todessers gewartet, doch er war nicht gekommen. Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf. Das musste die schlimmste Nacht gewesen sein, die sie je erlebt hatte. Angst und die bittere Kälte hatten sie wach gehalten, ganz zu schweigen von den Worten, die der Todesser zu ihr gesagt hatte und deren Bedeutung sie nicht hatte vergessen können. Und jedes Mal wenn sie doch eingenickt war, war es nur für kurze Zeit gewesen.

Albträume hatten sie gequält. Sie hatte von dem toten Zauberer geträumt und von dem gleißenden grünen Licht des Todesfluches. Wieder war sie im Zug gewesen und hatte das kleine Mädchen gesehen, das sie in ihrem Traum vorwurfsvoll angeschaut hatte.

Ihr Gesicht zum Sonnenlicht hebend, welches durch das kleine Fenster schien, schlang Ginny ihre Arme fest um sich. Ihr war eiskalt, doch sie war froh über das Licht. In der Nacht war es stockduster in ihrer Zelle gewesen. Nicht einmal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen hatte sie gesehen.

Die Stille hatte ihr jedoch noch mehr zugesetzt als die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Die einzigen Geräusche in der Zelle waren ihre eigenen gewesen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Atemzüge so laut sein konnten.

Ginny stand auf und streckte sich. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. Ihr ganzer Körper schien wehzutun. Ihr Arm, wo sie der Todesser festgehalten hatte und ihr Nacken sowie ihre Wange schmerzten am meisten. Sie rieb ihre Arme, ging ein paar Schritte umher und versuchte sich ein bisschen aufzuwärmen. Doch es nützte nichts. Ihr war einfach zu kalt und sie war viel zu hungrig und durstig um warm zu werden. Sie wickelte ihren dünnen Umhang fester um sich und setzte sich wieder hin.

Die Kälte, der Durst und der Hunger waren jedoch nicht das Schlimmste. Es war das Warten, die Ungewissheit, was geschehen würde. Dass die Todesser sie töten würden, war ebenso ein beängstigender Gedanke wie die Möglichkeit, dass sie sie am Leben lassen würden um sie als Spielzeug zu benutzen.

Ginny vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen. Sie war machtlos gegen die Tränen, die in ihre Augen stiegen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Das Warten machte sie wahnsinnig. Wie sollte sie nur eine weitere Nacht überstehen, wenn sie jeden Moment fürchtete, ihr Entführer würde ihre Zelle betreten? Sie starrte die Wände an und wünschte sich fast, dass sich die Tür zu ihrer Zelle öffnen würde.

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich auszumalen, was mit ihr geschehen würde und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Würde er überhaupt kommen? Was, wenn er sie vergessen würde? Wenn er sie in ihrer Zelle lassen würde, bis sie tot war? Vielleicht wäre das sogar das gnädigste Schicksal, dachte sie. In ein paar Tagen würde sie verdursten. Und dann wäre es vorbei.

_Aber ich will noch nicht sterben!_ schrie sie lautlos, während die Verzweiflung sich ihrer wieder mit voller Wucht bemächtigte.

Hilf mir, bitte, hilf mir doch irgendwer, betete sie und kämpfte gegen den Drang an aufzustehen, gegen die Zellentür zu schlagen und so laut zu schreien, wie sie konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, zu verdursten oder zu Tode gefoltert zu werden.

Sie bemühte sich diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch es war vergeblich. Unwillkürlich gewahrte sie, dass sie leicht hin und her schaukelte. Ihre Augen auf das Fenster richtend, begann sie leise zu summen und irgendwann zu singen. Wie gering der Trost auch war, sich an Lieder zu erinnern, die sie schon längst vergessen geglaubt hatte, half ihr nicht ständig daran zu denken, was die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ihr antun würden.

* * *

Das Erste, was Ron auffiel, als er die Treppe hinunterging, war die gespenstische Stille. Es war diese ungewohnte Stille, die ihm mehr als alles andere bewusst machte, was gestern geschehen war. Seine Eltern und Brüder saßen bereits am Frühstückstisch. Niemand begrüßte ihn und auch Ron sagte nichts. Er setzte sich leise und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine Familie. Wie auch ihm, war ihnen allen deutlich anzusehen, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen hatten.

Mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Gähnen, griff Ron nach der Teekanne. Während er an seinem Tee nippte, ließ er seine Augen lustlos über den Tisch wandern. Doch er hatte keinen Hunger. Seine Familie schien auch keinen Appetit zu haben, wie er feststellte, als er sich umschaute.

Als sein Löffel auf den Tisch fiel und die alles durchdringende Stille durchbrach, die über ihnen hing, fuhr er zusammen.

„Ginny.", flüsterte er lautlos.

Er wusste nicht einmal, ob seine kleine Schwester noch am Leben war. Von klein auf hatten sie sich nah gestanden. Da zwischen ihnen nur ein Jahr und ein paar Monate Altersunterschied bestand und sie die Jüngsten gewesen waren, hatten sie, als sie noch klein gewesen waren, immer miteinander gespielt. Die Zwillinge hatten einander gehabt und ihre älteren Brüder hatten keine Lust gehabt mit ihnen zu spielen.

Und nun befand sich Ginny in der Gewalt der Todesser. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, konnte er Ginny immer noch vor sich sehen, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte ihnen zu folgen, hörte ihre Stimme, die seinen Namen schrie. Er war nicht fähig gewesen sie zu beschützen.

_Wenn sie doch nur ihn mitgenommen hätten! _Warum hatte er nicht ihre Hand festgehalten? Warum hatte er nicht irgendetwas getan?

Als Ron aufsah, traf sich sein Blick mit dem seines Vaters. In dessen Augen vermeinte er Hass zu sehen. Niedergedrückt von Schuldgefühlen, ließ Ron den Kopf hängen. Ein Stuhl schrammte über den Fußboden und Bill stand auf. Wortlos verließ er die Küche. In Abständen von ein paar Minuten verließen auch Arthur und seine Söhne das Haus. Ron und seine Mutter blieben zurück. Die Stille nicht mehr aushaltend, sprang Ron auf und flüchtete in sein Zimmer hinauf.

* * *

Jeden Schritt, der Severus Snape näher zur großen Halle brachte, verfluchte er innerlich. Sein Doppelleben als Spion war eine ständige Gratwanderung und zuweilen wusste er selbst nicht mehr, auf welcher Seite er stand. Zu entscheiden, welche Informationen er weitergeben konnte, ohne von Voldemort als Spion entlarvt zu werden oder von Dumbledore als Überläufer angesehen zu werden, bereitete ihm mitunter schlaflose Nächte. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich nur wünschte, dass eine Seite endlich siegen würde.

An Albus denkend, knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Der Anführer des Phönixordens hatte ihm doch tatsächlich den Auftrag gegeben, herauszufinden was mit den entführten Schülern geschehen war. Als ob ihr Schicksal nicht von vorneherein feststand.

Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein um zu wissen, dass die Vermissten in irgendeiner Zelle gefoltert wurden.

Severus kannte jeden der entführten Schüler und obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, traf ihn ihr Schicksal. Es wäre besser für sie gewesen, dachte er, hätten sie ihr Leben im Zug gelassen. Ihr Ende wäre weniger qualvoll gewesen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich was Albus sich nur dabei gedacht hatte. Er würde ihnen ohnehin nicht helfen können. Selbst wenn er sie ausfindig machen sollte – was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, bedachte man die beträchtlichen Ausmaße der Kerker – er würde sie nicht befreien können. Auch wenn er willens gewesen wäre sein Leben für sie zu opfern, das Risiko war einfach zu groß.

Der Gedanke, es könne ihm gelingen sämtliche Wachposten in den Kerkern außer Gefecht zu setzen, war schlichtweg abwegig. Als er kurz darauf vor der großen Halle zum Stehen kam, seufzte er. Tief Luft holend, fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche und ging hinein.

* * *

Wann sie mit dem Singen aufgehört hatte, wusste Ginny nicht, aber es hatte sie nur noch durstiger gemacht. Gegen die Wand gelehnt, hatte sie an die steinerne Decke gestarrt. Die Zeit war unendlich langsam vergangen. Bei jedem lauteren Geräusch, das in ihre Zelle gedrungen war, war sie zusammengezuckt. Erst nach einer Weile hatte sie begriffen, dass die Geräusche von draußen kamen. Die dicken Mauern in den Kerkern waren anscheinend die Erklärung dafür, dass sie keine Schreie gehört hatte.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen und gähnte. Sie war so müde, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr werfend, sah sie, dass es bereits Spätnachmittag war. In ein paar Stunden würde es wieder dunkel werden.

Als die Tür zu ihrer Zelle aufgerissen wurde, sprang sie auf die Füße. Ihr Entführer bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr. Er ergriff ihren Arm und warf sie zu Boden. Benommen, wollte sie sich aufrichten, doch er lag bereits auf ihr.

Erst als er sie brutal küsste, begann sie sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren. Er hob eine Hand und schlug ihr abermals ins Gesicht. Sie fing an zu schreien. Während sie mit ihm rang, spürte sie, wie Schwindel sie erfasste. Doch sie konnte nicht anders. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es vielleicht klüger gewesen wäre sich zu ergeben, konnte sie sich nicht dazu zwingen stillzuhalten.

„Solltest du nicht auf deinem Posten sein?"

Die Stimme, die jäh erklang, war eisig. Wie durch ein Wunder ließ ihr Entführer sie augenblicklich los, sprang auf und fing an zu stammeln.

„Doch, ja, Mylord. Verzeiht mir. Es wird nie wieder geschehen."

Er hatte seine Entschuldigung kaum vorgebracht, als er zu Boden sank und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Nun war er es, der schrie. Bis ins Innerste erschüttert, setzte sich Ginny langsam auf. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rang nach Atem. Sie war völlig erschöpft. Es hatte fast ihre ganze Kraft gekostet gegen den Zauberer zu kämpfen. Und immer noch spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, spürte, wie er sie anfasste.

Die Schreie verstummten und dieselbe kalte Stimme sagte:

„Geh, und sieh zu, dass es nicht wieder geschieht."

Der Todesser erhob sich schwankend, verbeugte sich tief und eilte aus der Zelle.

Ginnys Hände krallten sich in den weichen Stoff ihres Umhangs. Zögernd schaute sie hoch und blickte geradewegs in die smaragdgrünsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel an seiner Identität. Sie war überzeugt, dass es der junge Lord war.

Der Sohn des Dunklen Lords war sehr groß, hatte schwarzes schulterlanges Haar und eine seltsame Narbe auf der Stirn, die einem Blitz ähnelte. Er sah jung aus. Er war wahrscheinlich nur ein oder zwei Jahre älter als sie. Über seiner schwarzen Robe trug er einen langen Umhang. Um seinen linken Arm hatte sich eine kleine Schlange gerollt. Das Reptil war schwarz und hatte rote Quadrate auf seinem Rücken.

Plötzlich kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass er sie genauso eingehend betrachtete, wie sie ihn. Unter seinen Blicken begann sie sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Steh auf.", sagte er schließlich.

Ginny tat es. Zwar hatte sie mit ihrem Entführer kein Mitleid gehabt, aber zu wissen, dass der junge Lord nicht abgeneigt war die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu benutzen, jagte ihr Angst ein. Wenn sie zudem die vielen Legenden über ihn glaubte, wäre es geradezu töricht ihm nicht zu gehorchen.

„Folge mir."

Er drehte sich um und verließ die Zelle. Ginny stolperte hinter ihm her. Was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen?

Während sie gestern die Treppe hinuntergegangen war, ging Ginny sie nun hinauf. Sie verließen die Kerker und durchquerten die Halle. Jeder Todesser, dem sie begegneten, ging ihnen nicht nur sofort aus dem Weg, sondern verbeugte sich tief vor ihnen, sehr tief.

Der junge Lord schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung, als er sie durch das Schloss führte. Unzählige Gänge und drei Treppen später hatte Ginny jegliche Orientierung verloren. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen und hob eine Hand. Die Tür glühte in einem goldenen Licht und öffnete sich.

Ginny folgte ihm und trat in einen großen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Fast das gesamte Mobiliar war schwarz. In mehreren Bücherregalen standen hunderte von Büchern. Während sie sich immer noch umschaute, ging der junge Lord zu einem der Sessel und setzte sich. Er beugte sich hinab und wartete bis seine zischelnde Schlange zu Boden geglitten war. Einen Moment später war sie unter dem Tisch verschwunden.

„Setz dich.", forderte er sie auf, als er sich aufrichtete.

Zaghaft trat Ginny näher und ließ sich langsam in den Sessel sinken, der dem jungen Lord gegenüber stand. Ihren Blick richtete sie auf das matt schimmernde Holz des Tisches. Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Als ein leises Geräusch ertönte, ruckte ihr Kopf hoch. Mitten im Zimmer war ein Hauself erschienen.

„Ja, Mylord?", fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Bring uns etwas zu essen."

Sekunden später kehrte der Elf mit einem Tablett zurück. Als der Hauself ihr ein Glass mit Tee reichte, konnte Ginny es nicht fassen, dass ihr Abendbrot serviert wurde.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise.

Der heiße Tee wärmte sie und löschte ihren Durst. Als sie das Glas geleert hatte, goss ihr der kleine Hauself prompt eine zweite Tasse ein.

„Nimm dir doch etwas.", sagte der junge Lord.

Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen. Ohne seinem Blick zu begegnen, streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Teller aus. Auch wenn sie so hungrig war wie nie zuvor, bekam sie kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Als sie so viel gegessen hatte wie sie konnte, fühlte sie sich jedoch besser. Ihr Schwindel hatte ebenfalls nachgelassen. Ihre zweite Teetasse haltend, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Obwohl es hier drinnen warm war, fror sie. Es war so kalt gewesen in ihrer Zelle.

„Wie heißt du?"

Aufschauend, trafen sich ihre Augen mit smaragdgrünen. Rasch wandte Ginny sich ab.

„Ginny.", entgegnete sie mit leiser Stimme.

Immer noch ruhte sein Blick auf ihr und sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Du frierst. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ein heißes Bad nehmen. Das Badezimmer ist dort drüben."

Seine Stimme war kühl und gleichmäßig. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte. So nickte sie nur, stand auf und ging zu der Tür, auf die er gedeutet hatte. Sie wäre ohnehin nicht fähig gewesen ein Wort herauszubringen.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich dagegen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie verstand es nicht. _Warum bot er ihr das alles an?_

Eine Weile lang zögerte sie, doch dann zog sie sich aus. Kurz darauf glitt sie in das heiße Wasser. Mit einer Grimasse betrachtete sie die blauen Flecken, die ihren Arm zierten. Auch wenn die Kälte sie allmählich verließ, konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie erwarten sollte.

Ihre Augen flackerten zur Tür. Da sie die Befürchtung hegte, er könne hereinkommen, versuchte sie sich zu beeilen. Als unerwarteterweise eine Hauselfe auftauchte, schrak sie zusammen. In seinen Händen trug das kleine Wesen ein paar Handtücher und ein seidenes weißes Nachthemd. Die Elfe legte die Sachen auf den Boden, hob ihre eigene Kleidung auf und verschwand.

Mit einem Gefühl dunkler Vorahnung, starrte sie auf das Nachthemd. Würde der junge Lord sie vergewaltigen?

Der Gedanke war naheliegend. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob es so ein Glück für sie gewesen war, dass er sie aus den Händen des Todessers gerettet hatte. Seine kalte Berechnung schien ihr sogar irgendwie bedrohlicher.

Doch wie sie die Situation auch drehte und wendete, ihr fiel kein genialer Fluchtplan ein. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sich zwingend langsam ein und auszuatmen, stieg sie aus der Badewanne und setzte sich auf den Rand. Wenig später nahm sie eines der Handtücher und trocknete sich ab. Dann bückte sie sich und hob das Nachthemd auf.

Ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen, streifte sie es über ihren Kopf. Als das kühle Material sie umhüllte, musste sie einen Schauder unterdrücken. Sie wandte sich um und schaute in den ovalen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Es war ihr, als ob eine Fremde ihr entgegenblickte. Ihr schmales Gesicht war aschfahl. Ihre Augen, welche riesengroß wirkten, waren umrandet von dunklen Schatten. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und hielt sich am Waschbecken fest. Sie zitterte immer noch. Aber diesmal war es vor Furcht.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte schließlich nicht für immer hier im Badezimmer bleiben. Es blieb dabei, sie war dem jungen Lord ausgeliefert. Und dieses Mal würde ihr niemand helfen.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und hielt inne. Wie lange sie dort stand, wusste Ginny nicht, doch mit jeder weiteren Minute, die verging, fühlte sie sich schlechter. Und doch stieg unwillkürlich eine wilde Entschlossenheit in ihr auf. Sie _wollte _leben. Vielleicht, dachte sie, wird er mich nicht töten, wenn ich mich seinen Wünschen füge.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, öffnete sie die Tür. Der junge Lord saß immer noch in seinem Sessel. Als sie in den Raum trat, schaute er sie an. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, tappte Ginny über den weichen Teppich und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

„Komm her."

Er deutete auf den Platz neben sich und rückte beiseite. Angespannt setzte sie sich. Kalte Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn und sie zuckte zusammen. Wieder sah sie in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie versuchte in ihnen zu lesen, doch sie waren wie Spiegel. Sie verrieten nichts. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Während ihr Herz so schnell schlug, dass es schmerzte, spürte sie seine Hand um ihre Taille und ihr Entschluss alles geschehen zu lassen, geriet ins Wanken.

Doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Er war sehr viel stärker und mächtiger als sie und sie war so erschöpft, so ausgelaugt. Und selbst wenn sie es gewagt hätte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, hätte es sie lediglich ihrem eigenen Tod nähergebracht.

Wenigstens waren seine Küsse sanft und nicht brutal wie diejenigen, die sie von ihrem Entführer erhalten hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie nicht die Tränen unterdrücken, die ihr in die Augen stiegen.

Als er sich von ihr löste, fasste er ihre Hände und zog sie hoch. Er war ungefähr eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie und als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben, was es gut, dass er sie festgehalten hatte. Mit ihr in den Armen, durchquerte er den Raum und stieß mit einem Fuß eine andere Tür auf.

Das Schlafzimmer war in ein mattes Licht getaucht. Vor dem großen Himmelbett, welches sich in der Mitte des Zimmers befand, blieb er stehen. Einen Moment später fand sie sich auf der weichen Decke wieder. Er entledigte sich seiner Robe, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden und streckte sich neben ihr aus.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Mit einer Hand machte er eine seltsame Bewegung und ihr Nachthemd verschwand. Er hatte gezaubert ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, dachte sie fassungslos, als er sich auf sie legte. Sein Gewicht nahm ihr den Atem. Obwohl sie vor Angst erstarrt war, begann sie langsam etwas anderes zu empfinden.

Seine Küsse waren so sanft, seine Berührungen federleicht, als er sie behutsam streichelte. Seine Fingerspitzen zeichneten kleine Kreise auf ihre Haut. Ihre Anspannung ließ nach. Während Ginny in seine wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen starrte, die sie auf unheimliche Weise festzuhalten schienen, wunderte sich ein Teil von ihr, wie dies sein konnte. Sie sollte keine Freude an seinen Zärtlichkeiten haben, doch er erweckte Gefühle in ihr, die sie nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

Als er in sie eindrang, verspürte sie jäh einen scharfen Schmerz. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter. Er hielt inne und wischte ihr mit einer Hand sanft die Tränen fort. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen und zu ihrem Erstaunen schwand nicht nur ihr Schmerz, sondern auch ihre Angst.

* * *

Die Schreie des Mädchens weckten ihn. Er beugte sich über sie, erhellte das Zimmer mit seiner Magie und schüttelte sie an der Schulter. Ihre Augen flogen auf und starrten ihn an. Schließlich sagte er:

„Schlaf weiter."

Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite und brach seinen Zauber. Dunkelheit senkte sich auf sie herab, doch seine Müdigkeit war verflogen. Stattdessen lag er wach und lauschte den unregelmäßigen Atemzügen des Mädchens. Als er sich an die Erleichterung erinnerte, die er gerade eben flüchtig in ihren angsterfüllten Augen aufleuchten gesehen hatte, rührte sich irgendetwas in ihm.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den Kerkern. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, warum er heute Nachmittag dorthin gegangen war. Eigentlich hatte er keinen speziellen Grund gehabt.

Die verzweifelten Schreie hatten ihn zu Ginnys Zelle geführt. Es war das dunkelrote Haar gewesen, das ihn dazu bewogen hatte, stehen zu bleiben und sich einzumischen. Etwas, das er nie zuvor getan hatte. Und dann hatte sie ihn angeschaut. Doch warum er sie in seine Gemächer gebracht hatte, konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären.

Unruhig setzte er sich auf, sah zur Seite und musterte das schlafende Mädchen im hellen Licht des Mondes, welches durch das halbgeöffnete Fenster strömte. Die Erkenntnis, dass Ginny ihn an seine Mutter erinnert hatte, traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Seine Mauern brachen, verdrängte Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein, wie auch der Hass, den er so lange in sich vergraben hatte.

Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er sprang aus dem Bett und taumelte zum Fenster. Die Nachtluft, die er so tief wie möglich einatmete, tat ihm wohl. Für eine Weile starrte er auf die dunklen Schatten der Bäume. Allmählich wurde er ruhiger. Er trat wieder ans Bett und schaute Ginny nachdenklich an, doch er konnte es einfach nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob sie seiner Mutter dem Aussehen nach ähnelte oder nicht.

Aber irgendetwas an ihr hatte ihn wachgerüttelt und hatte es geschafft die Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn umgab zu durchbrechen. Als er sich erinnerte mit welcher Angst in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen sie ihn angeblickt hatte, fühlte er Bedauern und ein leichtes Schuldgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Sicher, während er die anderen Frauen ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden vergewaltigt hatte, hatte er sich bemüht Ginny nicht unnötig wehzutun. Ihr konnte er schließlich keine Schuld geben, noch hasste er sie.

Kurz darauf zuckte er die Schultern und kroch zurück unter die Decke. Er wusste, dass die Zeit endlich gekommen war. Sie würden bezahlen. Sie würden alle dafür bezahlen. Und er würde sich rächen können. Als er an die Decke starrte, ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Warum nur hatte er so viel Zeit verstreichen lassen? So lange war er untätig gewesen. Er hätte schon längst etwas unternehmen können.

Doch es war noch nicht zu spät. Während ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Er brauchte nur noch einen brauchbaren Plan. Dann würde er seinen Rachefeldzug in die Tat umsetzen. Er würde seinen Schwur halten.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Das helle Licht weckte Ginny. Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sie war allein. Der junge Lord war verschwunden.

Sie sank zurück in die weichen Kissen und starrte an die Decke. Gedanken stürmten auf sie ein. Sie dachte an ihre Familie und erkannte zu ihrer Bestürzung, dass sie nicht wusste, ob ihr Bruder, Hermione und Luna den Überfall auf den Zug überlebt hatten. Tiefe Scham überkam sie. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges Mal an sie gedacht. _Bitte, lass sie am Leben sein!_ betete sie still und blinzelte gegen Tränen an. Welche Sorgen sie sich alle um sie machen mussten. Und ihre Eltern, sie mussten außer sich sein vor Angst.

Ach, was hätte sie nicht alles dafür gegeben nun bei ihnen und im Fuchsbau in Sicherheit zu sein.

Aber sie war es nicht. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Sie musste stark sein, musste das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um zu überleben. Vielleicht würde sie einen Weg finden um zu entkommen.

Sich an diese Hoffnung klammernd, stand sie auf und wickelte die Decke um sich. In der offenen Terrassentür stehend, atmete sie die frische Morgenluft ein. Der Park war in gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht und der Ausblick war so schön, dass es kaum vorstellbar war, dass an diesem Ort Kerker existierten, in denen Menschen schreckliche Qualen erlitten.

Sie hörte Vögel zwitschern, spürte den Wind leicht über ihr Gesicht streichen und für einen Moment vergaß sie, wo sie war.

Als ihr Blick auf zwei Todesser fiel, die auf die Festung zu marschierten, wurde Ginny zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. Sie lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und schaute hinunter. Enttäuscht, seufzte sie. Der Weg aus dem Fenster war definitiv nicht für eine Flucht geeignet, es sei denn sie wollte sich alle Knochen brechen.

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte ein Gewand, welches über einem der Sessel hing. Sie hob die dunkelgrüne Robe auf und bewunderte den feinen, seidenen Stoff. War das Gewand für sie? Da sie ihre eigene Kleidung nirgendwo entdecken konnte, war das ziemlich wahrscheinlich.

Während sie ins Badezimmer ging, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem jungen Lord, von dem sie noch nicht einmal den Namen kannte. Immer noch konnte sie nicht begreifen, dass er so sanft zu ihr gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm für immer dankbar sein würde. Auch wenn sie gestern noch gezweifelt hatte, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, hätte er sie in den Kerkern gelassen, so hatten sich all ihre Zweifel in Luft aufgelöst. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Entführer keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie genommen hätte.

Aber konnte sie erwarten, dass der junge Lord immer freundlich zu ihr bliebe oder würde er sie zurück in die Kerker bringen, wenn er sein Interesse an ihr verlor?

Schnell unterdrückte sie diesen ungebetenen Gedanken und schaute in den Spiegel. Ihre Wange schillerte in allen möglichen Farben, aber wenigstens sah sie nicht mehr so abgehärmt aus wie am vergangenen Abend.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, verließ sie das Badezimmer. Als sie an den gedeckten Tisch trat, sah sie, dass der junge Lord bereits gegessen hatte. Sie lächelte dem Hauselfen zu, der sie mit einer kleinen Verbeugung begrüßte und setzte sich. Doch sie sprang gleich wieder auf. Sie lief zur Tür und griff nach der Klinke. Die Tür war verschlossen.

Sie kehrte zum Tisch zurück und sank auf einen der Stühle. Was für ein Dummkopf sie war. Selbst wenn die Tür nicht verschlossen gewesen wäre und sie den Weg zurück in die Halle gefunden hätte, was dann? Sie hatte es nie gelernt, wie man apparierte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Schutzzauber höchstwahrscheinlich nur Todessern erlaubte das Schlossgelände zu verlassen.

Aber dann richtete sie sich auf und atmete tief ein. Sie war immer noch am Leben, sie war nicht gefoltert worden. Sie sollte dankbar sein hier zu sein und nicht in ihrer kalten, dunklen Zelle. Allein der Gedanke an die Kerker jagte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken. Sie wusste, dass sie bisher unglaubliches Glück gehabt hatte.

Als der Hauself ihr eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase hielt, merkte sie, wie hungrig sie war. Die Auswahl war reichlich und sie langte kräftig zu. Sobald sie fertig war, räumte der Hauself den Tisch ab und verschwand. Ginny blickte sich ratlos um. Was sollte sie tun?

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zur Tür schauen. Als der junge Lord hereinkam, stand Ginny auf und wartete angespannt. Sie sah ihn nicht an, aber sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen.

„Du solltest nicht versuchen zu fliehen. Du würdest nicht weit kommen. Wenn dich nicht die Wachposten aufhalten würden, dann die Hauselfen. Aber nun komm. In einer Viertelstunde findet eine Versammlung statt und ich will, dass du mich begleitest.", sagte er.

Bevor Ginny wusste, was sie tat, fragte sie:

„Was für eine Versammlung?"

„Eine Todesser Versammlung."

Natürlich, dachte Ginny, während sie gegen die ansteigende Panik ankämpfte. Sie würden sie dort nicht umbringen? Oder?

„Dir wird nichts geschehen."

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte, nickte sie leicht.

Sie verließen das Zimmer und dieses Mal versuchte sich Ginny den Weg zu merken, als sie dem jungen Lord folgte. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem großen Saal, der von zahlreichen Fackeln, die an den dunklen Wänden hingen, erleuchtet wurde.

Ginny erstarrte, als sie die versammelten Todesser und den Dunklen Lord erblickte, der auf einem prunkvollen Thron saß und von dort aus auf seine Anhänger heruntersah.

Sie konnte unmöglich dort hineingehen, nicht zu all den Mördern, dachte sie. Doch dann spürte sie, wie eine starke Hand ihren Arm ergriff und sie vorwärts zog. Die meisten Todesser verbeugten sich, einige wenige warfen ihnen nur neugierige Blicke zu.

Unwillkürlich rückte Ginny näher an den jungen Lord heran. Als sie die Mitte des Saals erreicht hatten, erhob sich der Dunkle Lord.

„Was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen, mein Sohn. Welchem Umstand verdanken wir deine Anwesenheit?"

In seiner kalten Stimme schwang ein seltsamer Unterton mit. Der Griff mit dem der junge Lord ihren Arm hielt, verstärkte sich.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass ich dir helfe die Welt zu regieren, Vater?"

Die roten schlangenähnlichen Augen des Dunklen Lords weiteten sich. Vater und Sohn starrten sich an.

Ginny trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick zur Seite machte ihr klar, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die nicht wusste, was vor sich ging. Wie es schien, wagte es niemand sich auch nur zu bewegen oder ein Geräusch zu machen.

Als die Stille beinahe schon zum Zerreißen gespannt war, erklang ein unheimliches Zischen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Ginny begriff, dass der Dunkle Lord und sein Sohn sich in Parsel unterhielten. Wenn sie die Schlangensprache doch ebenfalls verstehen würde! Zu hören, was die beiden gerade sagten, wäre bestimmt interessant.

Als ihr Gespräch zum Ende kam, nahm der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und zauberte einen zweiten Thron neben seinen. Mit einer Geste seiner Hand bedeutete er seinem Sohn sich zu setzen. Der junge Lord ließ sie los und ging zu seinem Vater. Da Ginny nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, folgte sie ihm, stellte sich neben seinen Thron und rieb sich mit einem lautlosen Seufzer den Arm. Morgen würde sie garantiert blaue Flecken haben.

Als der Dunkle Lord zu sprechen begann, hob sie den Kopf.

„Meine treuen Anhänger! Für diejenigen von euch, die noch nicht die Ehre hatten meinen Sohn kennen zu lernen, lasst mich euch Henry Riddle, meinen Sohn und Erben vorstellen."

Sofort erhob sich halblautes Geflüster und Gemurmel. Der Dunkle Lord schenkte seinen Dienern jedoch keine Beachtung. Stattdessen neigte er seinen Kopf zu Henry und sagte mit leiserer Stimme, so dass nur Henry und Ginny ihn verstehen konnten:

„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich zu Verstand gekommen bist, Henry. Es hat lange genug gedauert."

„Es tut mir leid, Vater. Ich weiß, ich hätte schon längst zu dir kommen sollen."

„Ja, das hättest du."

Während Ginny ihnen zuhörte, richteten sich Voldemorts Augen plötzlich auf sie. Sie vergaß zu atmen. Eisige Kälte ergriff sie. Schnell schaute sie auf ihre Füße.

„Wer ist das?"

„Sie ist niemand Wichtiges, nur meine Geliebte."

Zu Ginnys grenzenloser Erleichterung wandten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit bald den versammelten Todessern zu.

„Severus, komm nach vorne."

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hallte durch den großen Saal und kurz darauf stand Severus Snape vor ihnen und verbeugte sich. Jäh zog Ginny die Luft ein.

Sie blickte geradewegs in das vertraute Gesicht ihres Zaubertranklehrers. Zwar hatte sie gewusst, dass er ein Spion war – sie hatte es vor ungefähr zwei Jahren zufällig mit angehört, als ihre Eltern es in einem ihrer Gespräche einmal erwähnt hatten – aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie erschüttert ihm hier gegenüberzustehen. Professor Snape erkannte sie sofort und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde leuchtete Bestürzung in seinen Augen auf. Eine Gefühlsregung, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

„Ja, Mylord?"

„Sag mir, gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Nichts von Bedeutung, Mylord. Sie sind vollauf damit beschäftigt um ihre Toten zu trauern und sich Sorgen um die vermissten Schüler zu machen. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens haben über einen Plan gesprochen unser Hauptquartier anzugreifen. Ich glaube jedoch kaum, dass Dumbledore solch einem Plan jemals zustimmen würde."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Er weiß genau, dass es ihnen niemals gelingen würde meine Festung zu erobern. Ja, den Zug anzugreifen war wirklich eine brillante Idee. Wie schade, dass ihr vom Orden überrascht worden seid. Ihr habt bei weitem zu wenige umgebracht. Warum habt ihr eigentlich nicht gegen den Orden und die Auroren gekämpft, wie ich es befohlen hatte? Hattet ihr so eine Angst vor ihnen, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich fliehen musstet? Nott! Du warst der Anführer dieser Mission. Komm her. Snape, du kannst zurückgehen."

Severus Snape verbeugte sich und kehrte zu den anderen Todessern zurück. Stattdessen kam ein kleiner blonder Mann nach vorne.

„Also, Nott? Warum haben du und die anderen nicht gekämpft?"

„Ich…Mylord…Ich dachte…"

„Du dachtest? Du dachtest Nott? Du hast nicht zu denken, du hast meinen Befehlen zu folgen."

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab, ließ ihn aber sogleich wieder sinken.

„Solch eine Nachlässigkeit muss bestraft werden. Henry, würdest du das vielleicht übernehmen?"

Henry hob mit lässiger Bewegung wortlos die Hand und Nott fiel schreiend auf die Knie. Als der junge Lord den Fluch kurz darauf aufhob, mühte sich Nott schwerfällig auf die Beine und verbeugte sich schwankend.

„Ich hoffe, Nott, du schenkst meinen Befehlen in Zukunft mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Doch nun lasst uns ein anderes Problem erörtern. Ihr alle wisst, dass Dumbledore und sein Orden mir im Wege stehen und dass sie schon viel zu oft meine Pläne durchkreuzt haben. Bis jetzt sind all unsere Versuche sie zu vernichten gescheitert und ich weiß auch warum. Wir haben stets den gesamten Orden angegriffen. Zukünftig werden wir jedoch versuchen die Mitglieder des Ordens zu trennen und sie einzeln anzugreifen. Ich halte diese Strategie für sehr viel Erfolg versprechender.

Severus, du wirst mir eine Liste mit den Namen aller Mitglieder, ihren Adressen, ihren Schwächen und ihrer Bedeutung im Orden erstellen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob wir diese wertlosen Kreaturen nicht vernichten können."

_Sie sind nicht wertlos! _schrie Ginny lautlos. Vor Wut und Angst zitternd, ertrug sie es kaum dem Dunklen Lord zuzuhören, wie er plante ihre Familie, ihre Lehrer und die anderen Leute, die sie kannte, umzubringen.

Sie sah zu Professor Snape hinüber. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Was würde er tun? Während sie sich fragte, ob er diese Liste schreiben würde, begriff sie, wie gefährlich seine Tätigkeit als Spion in Wirklichkeit war. Ein falscher Schritt und sein Geheimnis könnte entdeckt werden. Und der Dunkle Lord würde gegenüber einem Diener, der ihn verraten hatte, sicherlich keine Gnade walten lassen.

Als Snape sich umdrehte, sah auch Ginny zum anderen Ende des Saales. Vier Todesser zerrten einen Mann, eine Frau und zwei Kinder mit sich. Sie kamen näher und einer der Todesser sagte:

„Wir haben sie in der Nähe des Schlosses gefunden. Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen, Mylord?"

Der Dunkle Lord musterte die verängstigten Gesichter der kleinen Muggelfamilie, die offensichtlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich gerade befand und wandte sich dann an seinen Sohn.

„Henry, willst du sie nicht bei uns willkommen heißen?"

In seiner Stimme lag gespannte Erwartung. Der junge Lord hob abermals die Hand. Als die Schreie des Vaters abebbten und er bewegungslos am Boden lag, fing die Mutter an sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen. Die Schreie der kleinen Kinder, die sich gegen die Griffe der Todesser wehrten, trafen Ginny bis ins Mark. Die Lehne des Thrones so fest umfassend, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten, flackerte ihr Blick kurz zu dem Dunklen Lord hinüber. In seinen Augen glitzerte eine seltsame Zufriedenheit, die sie nicht verstand.

Als eines der Kinder vor Schmerzen zu schreien begann, war Ginny nicht fähig sich die Quälerei länger anzusehen.

„Nein, hör auf! Hör auf!"

Sie wollte zu dem braunhaarigen Jungen laufen, doch ein fester Griff um ihren Arm verhinderte das und bewirkte, dass sie neben Henrys Thron hart auf ihre Knie fiel. Die qualvollen Schreie des Kindes jedoch verstummten.

Ginny wurde bewusst, was sie getan hatte und erstarrte. Damit rechnend, dass sie für ihr Verhalten bestraft werden würde, sah sie unwillkürlich zu Henry hinauf. Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Vater zuwandte.

„Sehr gut, Henry. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Leiser fügte der Dunkle Lord hinzu:

„Kümmere dich um deine Geliebte. Anscheinend hat sie noch viel zu lernen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde es ihr beibringen."

Henrys kalte gleichgültige Stimme hörend, erschauderte Ginny.

„Werft sie in die Kerker und kehrt auf eure Wachposten zurück.", sagte der Dunkle Lord an die vier Todesser gewandt. Diese verbeugten sich, hoben die Familie vom Boden auf und schleiften sie mit sich aus der Halle.

Ginny schaute hilflos zu und betete inbrünstig, dass wenigstens die Kinder irgendwie überleben würden.

„Da du dich endlich dazu entschlossen hast deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen, denke ich, es wäre nun an der Zeit, dass du das Dunkle Mal erhältst, mein Sohn."

Henry ließ sie los und sagte:

„Wenn du es erlaubst, würde ich gern mein eigenes Zeichen haben, Vater."

„Dein eigenes Zeichen?", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord, das leise Geflüster seiner Anhänger ignorierend.

Während sie sich anstarrten, stand Ginny langsam auf.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Henry. Schwebt dir etwas Bestimmtes vor?", sagte der Dunkle Lord schließlich.

„Ja."

In der Luft entstand ein Bild. Als es deutlich zu erkennen war, betrachtete Ginny es erstaunt. Drei weiße Lilien formten einen Kreis. In der Mitte glühte ein Blitz. Lilien? Die Bedeutung des Blitzes konnte sie erraten, aber warum ausgerechnet Blumen?

Für einen Moment verweilte das Bild in der Luft. Dann löste es sich auf. Ginny warf dem Dunklen Lord einen schnellen Blick zu und vermeinte eine Spur von Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste eine Sinnestäuschung ihrerseits gewesen sein. Warum sollte der Dunkle Lord seinen Sohn auch fürchten?

„Gut, für heute war das alles. Die Versammlung ist beendet. Severus, du wirst mir die Liste so schnell wie möglich erstellen. Ihr könnt gehen."

Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und beugte sich zu Henry hinab.

„Komm nach dem Mittagessen in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich möchte noch mit dir sprechen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er auf eine unscheinbare Tür zu. Auch die Todesser verließen einer nach dem anderen die Halle. Vereinzelte warfen ihnen noch neugierige Blicke zu, aber kurze Zeit später waren Ginny und Henry allein.

„Komm, lass uns in den Park gehen.", sagte Henry und erhob sich.

Erleichtert, dass er ihr vorheriges Verhalten mit keinem Wort erwähnte, folgte Ginny ihm schweigend. Als sie kurz darauf einen der Wege entlanggingen, hob sie ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen, die strahlendhell am Himmel leuchtete und genoss deren Wärme.

„Du kennst Severus Snape, nicht wahr?"

Leicht verwundert nickte sie.

„Ja, er ist mein Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts."

Der junge Lord blieb stehen und schaute sie an.

„Ist er ein Spion?"

Vor Schreck zuckte Ginny zusammen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. _Was sollte sie nur sagen? _Auf gar keinen Fall konnte sie Snape verraten. Während sie fieberhaft nach einer Antwort suchte, hob Henry ihr Kinn und zwang sie seinem Blick zu begegnen. Er schien fähig zu sein bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu sehen.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte er und nahm seinen Spaziergang wieder auf.

Nicht wissend, wie sie seine Bemerkung auffassen sollte, starrte Ginny ihm nach, ehe sie an seine Seite eilte. Wusste er, dass der Professor ein Spion war? Hatte sie ihm die Wahrheit unbewusst verraten? War Professor Snape nun in Gefahr? Wenn ja, dann musste sie ihn irgendwie warnen! Fragte sich nur wie. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie sie das anstellen sollte.

Begreifend, dass es unmöglich war, wenigstens zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt, schaute sie auf zwei goldene Schmetterlinge, die durch die Lüfte tanzten.

Wie sie schon heute Morgen gesehen hatte, war der Park wunderschön. Doch sie konnte nicht vergessen, wo sie war. Sie ließ ihre Augen umherschweifen und selbst wenn sie es besser wusste, suchte sie nach einem Weg zu entkommen.

Als sie einem Weg folgten, der von Kastanienbäumen gesäumt wurde, blieb Ginny plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger, glitzernder See. Die hohe Mauer, welche die Festung umgab, fehlte hier jedoch. Merkwürdig, dachte sie und schaute über den See zu den Wiesen und dem Wald. Sie müsste nur durch den See schwimmen und sie wäre frei.

Sie wandte den Kopf und zögerte. Doch ihre Neugierde war stärker als ihre Angst.

„Henry?"

Der junge Lord sah sie an. Seine Augen verengten sich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nenn mich Harry."

Verständnislos nickend, fragte sie:

„Warum fehlt hier die Mauer?"

„Falls du mit dem Gedanken spielst zur anderen Seite zu schwimmen, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Erstens würdest du nicht durch die Schutzzauber kommen– sie sind unsichtbar, aber glaube nicht, dass sie nicht existieren – und zweitens ist der See verzaubert. Von hier sieht es nicht besonders weit aus bis zum anderen Ufer, nicht wahr? Sollte man allerdings versuchen den See zu überqueren, würde er die Ausmaße des Pazifiks annehmen."

Nun ja, sie hatte ohnehin nicht geglaubt, dass der See ihr zur Freiheit verhelfen würde.

Als Harry begann weiterzugehen, warf sie trotzdem noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Wiesen und den Wald, der sich am Horizont erstreckte.

* * *

Nachdem der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger entlassen hatte, verließ Severus langsam den Saal. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das eben Geschehene. Ginny Weasley neben dem jungen Lord stehen zu sehen, war ein Schock für ihn gewesen und er hatte prompt den unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge zu verlieren.

Auch wenn es ihm schnell gelungen war seine Überraschung und Angst, das Mädchen könnte im Augenblick des Erkennens etwas Unüberlegtes tun, zu verbergen, konnte er nur hoffen, dass niemand seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

Als er sich an ihre farbenprächtige Wange erinnerte, überkam ihn Mitleid. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie geschlagen worden war und er würde seinen Zauberstab in einem Stück verschlucken, sollte seine Vermutung, dass der junge Lord das Mädchen in sein Bett geholt hatte, nicht zutreffend sein. Schön genug war Ginny Weasley schließlich. Ein Umstand, der im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords nur zum Nachteil sein konnte.

Wenigstens war sie noch am Leben und nach ihrem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, war sie auch nicht übermäßig gefoltert worden, etwas, das ihn ziemlich erstaunte, wenn er bedachte, wer Anspruch auf sie erhoben hatte.

Wie von selbst richteten sich seine Gedanken auf den jungen Lord, dem er bis zum heutigen Tage nicht begegnet war. Nach allem was diejenigen Todesser berichtet hatten, denen eine Begegnung mit dem Erben des Dunklen Lords nicht erspart geblieben war und nach allem was er gesehen hatte, konnte Severus dafür nur dankbar sein. Besonders Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy schienen den Zorn des jungen Lords auf sich gezogen haben.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass die beiden Frauen niemals ein Wort über ihre Situation verloren hatten, wusste jeder im Schloss Bescheid, ausgenommen der Dunkle Lord, wie er vermutete.

Mit einem Seufzer erinnerte er sich an die Nacht, in der er gesehen hatte, wie Narcissa Malfoy aus den Gemächern des jungen Lords getaumelt war. Als sie auf die Knie gesunken war, hatte er ihr helfen wollen. Er würde den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie vor ihm zurückgewichen war, nie vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix mochte er Narcissa und so hatte er in jener Nacht geduldig gewartet bis sie bereit gewesen war sich von ihm helfen zu lassen.

Während er sich um ihre Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, hatte er vorsichtig zu denken gegeben, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre dem Dunklen Lord davon zu berichten und ihn zu bitten seinem Sohn Einhalt zu gebieten.

Zwar bestrafte auch ihr Gebieter sie und seine Flüche waren alles andere als schmerzlos, aber er tat es nur, wenn er einen Anlass fand unzufrieden mit ihren Diensten zu sein, doch nie zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen. Dies behielt er sich für die Gefangenen vor. Außerdem hatte der Dunkle Lord keinesfalls die Absicht seine Anhänger so zuzurichten, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren zu kämpfen.

Er hatte jedoch kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als Narcissa ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen am Kragen gepackt und ihn mit heiserer, flehender Stimme beschworen hatte, davon abzusehen.

‚Wenn du das tust, Severus, wird er uns beide umbringen und unser Gebieter wird uns nicht helfen, auch wenn er es wüsste. Er würde unter keinen Umständen riskieren wollen, dass…Severus, versprich mir, dass du es nicht tun wirst. Du würdest eine Katastrophe heraufbeschwören!'

Letztendlich hatte er es ihr versprochen, auch wenn er den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht verstanden hatte. Doch all seine Versuche herauszubekommen was genau Narcissa gemeint hatte, waren gescheitert. Sie hatte ihm keine weiteren Informationen geliefert und er hatte begriffen, dass sie den jungen Lord mehr fürchtete als jeden anderen.

Seitdem hatte er sich oft gefragt, was der Dunkle Lord Narcissas Meinung nach nicht riskieren wollte. Er hatte es nie herausgefunden.

Als er Hogwarts erreichte, dachte er an die Ordensversammlung, die am Nachmittag stattfinden würde und wo er den Eltern von Ginny Weasley und einigen der anderen entführten Schüler begegnen würde.

Eine Begegnung, die er nicht herbeisehnte. Er hasste ihre hoffnungsvollen Blicke, hasste es ihre Hoffnung zu zerstören. Und ob die Neuigkeit über ihre Tochter und Schwester die Weasleys freuen würde, war er sich nicht einmal sicher.

Und dann gab es noch die beunruhigende Tatsache, dass sich der junge Lord endlich gezeigt hatte; ein Zauberer, der noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab brauchte. Zweifelslos würde er zukünftig auch an den Kämpfen teilnehmen und Severus konnte die dunkle Vorahnung nicht unterdrücken, dass es der junge Lord sein würde, welcher der Dunklen Seite den Sieg bescheren würde.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier, den Umstand verfluchend, dass immer er es sein musste der schlechte Nachrichten überbrachte.

* * *

Wie unwirklich doch alles war, dachte Ginny, als sie am frühen Nachmittag auf Harrys kleinem Balkon saß und einen Teller mit einem Stück Erdbeerkuchen in den Händen hielt. Die roten Erdbeeren betrachtend, hätte sie beinahe laut aufgelacht. Das würde ihr bestimmt keiner glauben!

Der Drang zu lachen verschwand jedoch genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Traurig dachte sie an ihre Familie und Freunde. Zwar würde Professor Snape ihnen erzählen, dass sie lebte, aber sie wusste, es würde die Sorge ihrer Familie nicht mindern. Wenn sie ihnen nur einen Brief schreiben könnte! Nur ein paar kurze Zeilen, sie würden ausreichen.

Jäh setzte sie sich auf. Was, wenn sie Harry fragen würde, ob er es ihr erlauben würde? Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren.

Ihr Verhalten während der Versammlung hatte schließlich auch keine Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen, noch ihre Frage nach dem See. Wenn er sie dafür hätte bestrafen wollen, hätte er es längst getan, oder?

Andererseits hatte er das Kind und dessen Eltern gefoltert. Immer noch konnte sie sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht vor sich sehen, die kalten smaragdgrünen Augen, die nichts verrieten. Hatte ihn der Schmerz des Jungen wirklich kaltgelassen? Aber wenn ihm die Gefühle anderer gleichgültig waren, warum hatte er sich dann so viel Mühe gegeben, ihr nicht weh zu tun?

Warum behandelte er sie nicht wie eine Gefangene, deren Leben nichts wert war?

_Dir geschieht nichts. _Er hatte sein Wort gehalten, dachte sie, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, weshalb er sie zu der Versammlung mitgenommen hatte. Und doch hatte er seinem Vater gesagt, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete. War es die Wahrheit gewesen oder hatte er sie schützen wollen? Als sie sich erinnerte wie Voldemort sie betrachtet hatte, schien der Gedanke nicht mehr so abwegig. Zwar konnte sie nicht sagen, was genau sie in seinen roten Augen gesehen hatte, aber es hatte ihr Angst eingejagt.

Und vielleicht hatte Harry die Muggelfamilie nur gefoltert, weil ihm das sein Vater befohlen hatte. Auch wenn das die Tat nicht rechtfertigte, konnte sie ihm die Schuld dafür geben, dass er der Sohn Voldemorts war? Er war im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords aufgewachsen und war zu einem Schwarzen Zauberer erzogen worden. Er kannte nichts anderes.

Sie schlang die Arme um sich. Trotz der wärmenden Sonne war ihr kalt. Sie wollte es gern glauben, doch eine kleine Stimme in ihr warnte sie davor. Zornig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie Harry gegenüber empfand. Mochte ihr Verstand ihr sagen, dass sie ihn hassen sollte, ihr Herz sagte etwas anderes. Zu groß war ihre Dankbarkeit.

Und warum sollte sie es auch nicht glauben? dachte Ginny trotzig. Alles war besser als zu verzweifeln und Harry hatte ihr die Hoffnung gegeben, dass sie überleben würde.

Ja, sie würde ihn darum bitten einen Brief schreiben zu dürfen. Sobald er von seinem Treffen mit seinem Vater zurückkehren würde, würde sie es tun. Nach seinem bisherigen Verhalten ihr gegenüber zu urteilen, war das Schlimmste was ihr geschehen konnte ein simples Nein.

Einem kleinen Schmetterling zuschauend, gelang es ihr sogar zu lächeln. Während sie ihren Erdbeerkuchen aufaß, wanderten ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zu der Versammlung zurück. Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord versucht hatte seine Überraschung zu kaschieren, so war sich Ginny sicher, dass er mit dem Erscheinen seines Sohnes nicht gerechnet hatte, etwas, das sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Harry hatte doch sicherlich bereits an den Versammlungen seines Vaters teilgenommen oder täuschte sie sich in dem Punkt?

Als ihr einfiel, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry seinen Anhängern vorgestellt hatte und Harry ihn um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, dass er nicht früher gekommen war, runzelte sie die Stirn. Das sprach eindeutig gegen ihre Annahme. Und dann ihr Verhalten! Sie hätte schwören können, dass etwas in der Beziehung der beiden nicht stimmte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich angestarrt hatten, war es ihr so vorgekommen, als ob sie einen Kampf ausgefochten hatten.

Dass sie mit ihrer Einschätzung richtig lag, konnte gut möglich sein. Es war schwer sich den Dunklen Lord als liebevollen Vater vorzustellen.

Sie sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Es war zwecklos darüber nachzudenken. Sie wusste viel zu wenig von Harry und seinem Vater und doch konnte sich nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wer wohl Harrys Mutter war.

Das Erscheinen der Hauselfe schreckte sie auf. Sie gab ihr ihren Teller und schenkte dem kleinen Wesen ein Lächeln. Sie konnte der Hauselfe nicht vorwerfen, dass sie Harry heute Morgen von ihrem Versuch die Tür zu öffnen berichtet hatte. Sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer stand Ginny auf und sah in den Park hinaus. Wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte sie durch das Blätterwerk der großen Bäume sogar den See erkennen. Und auch wenn die Angst nicht gänzlich von ihr gewichen war, so war doch die Hoffnung zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

* * *

„Haben Sie sie gesehen?"

Severus schloss flüchtig die Augen, als er, kaum, dass er durch die Tür getreten war, fast von Molly Weasley überrannt wurde. Nach Worten suchend, rettete ihn die Stimme Albus Dumbledores davon eine Antwort geben zu müssen.

„Molly, bitte setz dich. Severus wird in Kürze alles erklären."

Dem Anführer des Ordens dankbar zunickend, ging Severus zu seinem Platz. Albus ließ währenddessen seinen Blick über die vielen versammelten Zauberer und Hexen wandern und nickte:

„Gut, ich denke, wir sind vollzählig. Dann können wir anfangen. Severus, würdest du uns nun bitte erzählen, ob du etwas herausgefunden hast?"

Severus, der sich entschlossen hatte die Wahrheit zu sagen, begann mit seiner Berichterstattung. Er vermied es jedoch in die Richtung der Weasleys zu blicken. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. Molly hatte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes gelegt und schluchzte. Arthur saß bewegungslos auf seinem Stuhl, sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Plötzlich hob Molly ihren Kopf und starrte mit wildem Blick umher, während die Tränen immer noch ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Wir müssen Ginny befreien. Albus, wir können sie nicht dort lassen! Ich werde hier nicht herumsitzen und nichts tun, während meine Tochter von diesem Bastard gequält wird!" rief sie aus.

„Molly, es tut mir leid, aber wir können nicht…."

Weiter kam Albus nicht. James Potter stand auf und hieb seine Faust auf den Tisch. Mit blitzenden Augen beugte er sich vor.

„Natürlich kannst du! Aber das Schicksal anderer hat dich noch nie sonderlich interessiert, nicht wahr? Es ist dir völlig gleichgültig, wenn andere Menschen leiden oder verschwinden! Und deine sinnlosen Entschuldigungen kannst du dir sparen!"

„James, beruhige dich. Es ist nicht wahr, dass…"

„_Es ist nicht wahr?_ Du hast nichts getan, oder? Du hast mir nicht geglaubt, dass Lily niemals so etwas tun würde! Du hast damals nicht den kleinsten Finger gerührt! Auch diesmal hast du nicht vor, auch nur irgendetwas zu unternehmen, nicht wahr? Du bist ein erbärmlicher Feigling, nichts als ein Feigling, Dumbledore!", brüllte James.

Dann wirbelte er herum, stürmte aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür mit beträchtlicher Wucht hinter sich zu. Sirius Black, James Potters bester Freund stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm. Auch seine anderen Freunde Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew erhoben sich und gingen zur Tür. Remus hatte indes noch die Zeit Albus Dumbledore einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen, dann verließ auch er den Raum.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew die Versammlung verlassen hatten, eilten sie die Treppe herunter. Da sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung hatten, wo sich James befand, brauchten sie nicht lange zu suchen. Sie fanden ihren Freund in der Nähe des Hogwarts Sees. Er saß auf einer Bank und starrte auf das Wasser. Sie traten näher, doch James rührte sich nicht. Ihre Gegenwart schien er nicht wahrzunehmen.

Remus seufzte traurig.

Seit Lily verschwunden war, die Frau, die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt hatte, hatte sich James völlig verändert. Jemand, der ihn in Hogwarts gekannt hatte, hätte ihn nicht mehr wieder erkannt, würde er James jetzt treffen. Seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag hatte James weder gelacht noch gelächelt. Jegliche Lebensfreude war ihm abhanden gekommen.

Remus ließ sich neben James auf der Bank nieder und während er seinen Blick ebenfalls auf den See richtete, wanderten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

Sie waren alle so glücklich gewesen, als sie von Hogwarts abgegangen waren; vier Freunde, die geglaubt hatten, dass sie alles erreichen könnten, was sie wollten und dass ihnen die ganze Welt offen stand. Zusammen waren sie nach Godric's Hollow gezogen, einem kleinen Haus, welches James von seinen Eltern zu den Abschlussprüfungen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ohne zu realisieren, wie gefährlich es werden würde, hatten sie die Ausbildung zum Auroren angefangen, sogar Peter, was alle – ihn selber eingeschlossen – überrascht hatte.

Ein Auror zu sein war hoch angesehen und die glanzvolle Uniform hatte bestimmt auch dazu geführt, dass sie diesen Beruf gewählt hatten. Auch ihr Drang Abenteuer zu erleben hatte eine Rolle gespielt. Selbstverständlich waren sie gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser gewesen, doch den Krieg hatten sie nicht sehr ernst genommen, jedenfalls am Anfang.

Das Leben war damals großartig gewesen und sie hatten es in vollen Zügen genossen.

Zwei Jahre nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte James die Liebe seines Lebens Lily Evans geheiratet.

Während sie Auroren wurden, hatte sich Lily entschieden eine Heilerin zu werden. Wenige Wochen nach James' und Lilys Hochzeit waren sie dem Phönixorden beigetreten. Sie hatten ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen und plötzlich war der Krieg bitterer Ernst geworden. Das Begreifen, wie naiv und sorglos sie alle gewesen waren, war ein schmerzhafter Schock gewesen.

Godric's Hollow wurde ihre Zuflucht. Dort hatten sie die Toten, die Gefolterten und all die schrecklichen Erlebnisse, die ihnen Albträume bescherten, für eine Weile vergessen können; dort hatten sie trotz allem noch ein gewisses Glück gefunden.

Als James' und Lilys Eltern jedoch in Abstand von einer Woche ermordet worden waren, war auch in Godric's Hollow die Trauer eingezogen. Auch seine eigene Familie war nicht lange danach tot aufgefunden worden. Es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen. Doch sie hatten einander gehabt. Sie waren füreinander da gewesen und hatten sich gegenseitig Halt gegeben.

Wenn sie den Krieg und die Angst einfach nicht mehr ertragen hatten, waren sie in den Garten von Godric's Hollow gegangen und hatten versucht noch einen Sinn im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu sehen, ein Kampf, der jeden Tag mehr Tote forderte.

Es war Lily gewesen, die ihnen stets Mut gemacht hatte, Lily, die selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hatte. Es war Lily gewesen, die Godric's Hollow zu einem wirklichen Zuhause für sie alle gemacht hatte. Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sie verschwunden war und sich alles geändert hatte.

Nach einem hastig hinuntergeschlungenen Frühstück hatten sie sich von Lily verabschiedet und waren zum Ministerium aufgebrochen, um zu ihren Pflichten als Auroren zurückzukehren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte keiner von ihnen ahnen können, dass sie Lily zum letzten Mal sehen würden. Als sie Stunden später nach Godric's Hollow zurückgekehrt waren, hatten sie das Haus leer vorgefunden. Erst hatten sie sich keine Sorgen gemacht, da es häufig vorkam, dass Lily bis spät nachts arbeiten musste.

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht war James dann doch nach St. Mungo appariert und hatte zu seiner größten Bestürzung erfahren, dass Lily dort überhaupt nicht erschienen war.

Wieder zurück in Godric's Hollow hatte James das gesamte Haus auf den Kopf gestellt. Eine Nachricht hatten sie nicht gefunden, dafür hatten sie jedoch entdeckt, dass Lilys Koffer, ihre Lieblingskleidung und andere persönliche Dinge von ihr ebenfalls verschwunden waren.

Obwohl im ganzen Haus keinerlei Anzeichen für irgendwelche Gewalteinwirkung gefunden werden konnte, war James überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Lily von Todessern entführt worden war.

In derselben Nacht hatte James den Phönixorden informiert.

Albus Dumbledore hatte James' Meinung jedoch nicht geteilt. Seiner Ansicht nach war Lily freiwillig fortgegangen. Von James' Plan das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords anzugreifen, hatte er nichts hören wollen. Alle Versuche James' den Anführer des Phönixordens umzustimmen, waren gescheitert. Albus war hart geblieben und hatte mit seiner Weigerung James' Hass auf sich gezogen. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte James ihm sein damaliges Verhalten nicht verziehen.

Wenn Remus ehrlich war, hatte er Albus' Argumentation nachvollziehen können. Das Schloss des Todes anzugreifen wäre reinster Selbstmord gewesen und doch…

Hätte auch nur die kleinste Chance bestanden, dass sie Lily hätten befreien können, er wäre mitgegangen.

Denn auch er hatte nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass Lily aus freien Stücken fortgegangen war. Sie hatte James geliebt. Sie hätte ihn niemals verlassen. Abgesehen davon hatte sie immer Bescheid gesagt, wenn sie irgendwo hingegangen war. Solch ein gedankenloses Verhalten hätte nie und nimmer zu Lilys Charakter gepasst.

Zwar sprachen Lilys fehlende Sachen und die nicht vorhandenen Zeichen eines Überfalls klar gegen eine Entführung und Remus hatte sich auch nie erklären können, wie Lily es bei einer Entführung geschafft haben sollte ihre Kleidung mitzunehmen, aber etwas anderes zu glauben wäre ihm wie ein Verrat an Lily vorgekommen.

Irgendwie hatte damals nichts einen Sinn ergeben. Bis heute wussten sie nicht, was an jenem Tag wirklich geschehen war. Und wahrscheinlich würden sie es auch nie erfahren.

In seiner Verzweiflung war James zu seinem größten Erzfeind aus Schultagen Severus Snape gegangen und hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Als dieser ihnen Tage später mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen gesagt hatte, er hätte Lily in Voldemorts Kerkern nicht gefunden, hatte es James nicht glauben wollen und hatte Severus sogar angefleht ihn ins Hauptquartier Voldemorts mitzunehmen.

Severus hatte ihn nur schweigend angesehen. Dass Lily höchstwahrscheinlich bereits tot war, hatte er nicht gesagt. Er hatte es nicht gebraucht.

Eine Zeitlang hatten sie befürchtet, James würde Selbstmord begehen. Schließlich hatten sie jedoch begriffen, dass James das nie tun würde, solange er noch einen Rest Hoffnung hegte, eines Tages die Wahrheit herauszufinden und Lily vielleicht wieder zu finden. Solange er ihren toten Körper nicht gesehen hatte, weigerte er sich zu glauben, dass seine Lily nicht mehr am Leben war. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Herz gehabt ihm zu sagen, wie unwahrscheinlich dies war.

Die Jahre waren vergangen und sie hatten mehr oder minder gelernt mit dem Verlust Lilys fertigzuwerden. Doch James hatte seine Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.

Remus' Blick flackerte zu James hinüber, der immer noch bewegungslos auf das Wasser starrte und wusste, dass sein Freund bis an sein Lebensende weiter hoffen würde. Er schaute hinüber zu Sirius und Peter und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft waren.

Es war stets das Gleiche.

Wenn James an Lily dachte und in seine beängstigende wortlose Starre verfiel, saßen sie schweigend neben ihm. Am Anfang hatten sie noch versucht mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn zu trösten. Doch sie hatten schnell erkannt, dass ihre Bemühungen keinen Sinn hatten. Jedes ihrer Worte war für James bedeutungslos, wenn er sich nach Lily verzehrte.

Und so saßen Remus, Sirius und Peter auch an diesem warmen Sommertag zusammen und erinnerten sich an eine junge rothaarige Frau mit strahlend grünen Augen.

Allerdings jeder auf eine andere Weise.

* * *

Die Weasleys waren kaum ins Wohnzimmer getreten, als Ron schon auf seine Eltern und Brüder zulief und sie mit Fragen bestürmte. Der Nachmittag war ihm unendlich lang vorgekommen. Sein Zorn auf seine Eltern, die ihm verboten hatten zu der Ordensversammlung mitzukommen, weil er angeblich noch zu jung war, war zwar noch nicht verraucht, aber im Augenblick war das nebensächlich.

Da seine Eltern nicht dazu in der Lage schienen, übernahm es Bill seinem jüngsten Bruder die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Ron hörte schweigend zu. Jedes Wort traf ihn bis ins Mark. Seine Schwester war die Geliebte des jungen Lords!

Er sah in die blassen Gesichter seiner Brüder, schaute zu seiner Mutter, die lautlos weinte und wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Überwältigt von Schmerz und Schuldgefühlen schloss Ron die Augen.

Arthur Weasley legte währenddessen mechanisch einen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau. Die ganze Zeit war er äußerlich ruhig geblieben, doch fiel es ihm immer schwerer den Sturm, der in seinem Inneren wütete zu unterdrücken. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit drohte ihn zu ersticken. Das Weinen Mollys wurde unerträglich.

Ohne seiner Familie noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, verließ er mit schnellen Schritten das Wohnzimmer und ging in den Garten. Dort marschierte er geradewegs auf die alte morsche Eiche zu und schlug seine Faust gegen den Baum.

Jahre zuvor hatte er den Kopf über James Potter geschüttelt, als dieser beabsichtigt hatte das Schloss des Todes anzugreifen.

Arthurs Lachen klang bitter. Was für eine Ironie! Was für ein Narr er doch damals gewesen war! Nun verstand er James, verstand es in einer Intensität, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Für seine Tochter würde er alles wagen, würde er willig sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Sogar tausend schwarze Zauberer würde er angreifen, um Ginny zu retten. Er starrte verzweifelt auf seine blutende Hand. Wenn es nur etwas gäbe das er tun könnte!

James Potter! Er würde Potter besuchen. Vielleicht konnte er _doch_ etwas tun. Wenn es ihm gelänge James zu überreden ihm zu helfen, könnten sie vielleicht einen Angriff auf das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords organisieren. Sicherlich würde James immer noch bereit sein alles zu riskieren, um seine Frau zu finden.

Ein winziger Funke von Hoffnung glomm in ihm auf. Er erhob sich und apparierte nach Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Das laute Klopfen riss Hermione Granger aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken sprang sie von ihrem Sessel auf, ergriff ihren Zauberstab und wirbelte herum. Doch es war nur eine kleine vertraute Eule.

Die Ereignisse im Zug mussten ihr stärker zugesetzt haben, als sie gedacht hatte. Zornig versuchte sie die Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen. Sie ging zum Fenster und holte Rons Eule herein.

Rons Brief war kurz, doch hatte er dermaßen unleserlich geschrieben, dass sie eine Weile brauchte um seine Handschrift zu entziffern. Sobald sie das letzte Wort gelesen hatte, sank sie auf ihr Bett. Das Blatt Pergament flatterte zu Boden. Erschüttert starrte sie den Brief an, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn aufzuheben.

Ginny! Auch wenn die Erleichterung darüber, dass ihre Freundin noch am Leben war im ersten Moment alle anderen Gefühle verdrängt hatte, jetzt ergriff sie kalte Angst. Würde sie das rothaarige fröhliche Mädchen jemals wieder sehen?

Hermione erschauderte, als Bilder von einer gefolterten Ginny durch ihren Kopf schossen. Sie bückte sich, hob Rons Brief hoch, betrachtete ihn und fasste einen raschen Entschluss.

Sie würde zum Fuchsbau gehen. Ron brauchte sie. Wie sie ihn kannte, würde er sich selbst die Schuld geben und sich die größten Vorwürfe machen, dass Ginny entführt worden war und nun auf die Gnade des jungen Lords angewiesen war.

Hermione stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Zwar würden ihre Eltern nicht begeistert sein, aber sie hoffte dennoch, dass sie es verstehen würden. Ron in seiner Verzweiflung und seinem Kummer allein zu lassen, würde sie nicht fertig bringen. Mochte ihre Gegenwart auch nicht viel nutzen, so konnte sie wenigstens für ihn da sein.

* * *

Als es kühler wurde und die Sonne hinter den Wolken verschwand, verließ Ginny den Balkon und ging wieder hinein. Zwar warf sie einen Blick auf die vielen Bücher, doch momentan stand ihr der Sinn wahrlich nicht danach zu lesen und so setzte sie sich einfach in einen der Sessel. Sie zog die Knie zu sich, umschlang sie mit den Armen und schloss müde die Augen. Die laut zugeschlagene Tür ließ Ginny zusammenzucken. Nervös schaute sie zu Harry.

Obwohl sein Gesicht ausdruckslos war, schien er wütend zu sein. Das Treffen mit seinem Vater war wohl nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen.

Seine abrupten Bewegungen beobachtend, als er seinen Umhang über die Lehne des nächstbesten Sessels warf und einem Hauself befahl Abendessen zu bringen, hätte Ginny weinen können. Wie sollte sie jetzt den Mut aufbringen ihn zu bitten einen Brief schreiben zu dürfen?

Ginny war so sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen, dass sie kaum mitbekam, was sie aß. Tue es endlich, sagte sie sich. Heute Morgen beim See hast du ihn schließlich auch gefragt. Ja, da war er aber auch noch nicht zornig. Sie konnte sich seiner Reaktion nicht sicher sein.

Doch Harry beachtete sie nicht. Er richtete nicht ein Wort an sie. Stattdessen stand er auf und trat ans Fenster. Sein Verhalten und der Gedanke an ihre Familie bewogen Ginny schließlich dazu tief Luft zu holen und zu fragen:

„Harry?"

Er wandte sich um und sah sie an.

„Ja?"

„Könnte ich…könnte ich bitte einen Brief an meine Familie schreiben?"

Ginny stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Worte, doch sie schaffte es seinem durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten. Der Versuch in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, scheiterte kläglich. Aber dann nickte Harry leicht.

„Wenn du möchtest. Da, auf meinem Schreibtisch findest du Pergament und Federkiele."

Während Harry sich wieder zum Fenster wandte, blieb Ginny vor Überraschung noch einen Moment still sitzen. Dass Harry ihr tatsächlich seine Erlaubnis geben würde, hatte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Nachdem sie sich Pergament und einen schwarz glänzenden Federkiel geholt hatte, kehrte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und fing an zu schreiben. Ginny war so versunken in ihre Tätigkeit, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Harry sich wieder umdrehte und sie schweigend beobachtete.

Auch wenn Harry Ginnys Lächeln mehr erahnen konnte denn sehen, bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht. Vielleicht würde sie ihm tatsächlich helfen können. Wenn er jemanden hätte, dem er vertrauen könnte, würde es so Vieles vereinfachen. Aber konnte er Ginny vertrauen? Würde er dazu überhaupt fähig sein?

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Obwohl er dieses Mädchen, das ihn aus seiner Lethargie gerissen hatte, erst seit einem Tag kannte, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören über sie nachzudenken. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals es war, dass Ginny nun in derselben Position war, wie seine Mutter vor so vielen Jahren. Und doch war es nicht zu vergleichen. Harry wusste, dass Voldemort seiner Mutter niemals erlaubt hätte einen Brief zu schreiben.

Die Erinnerungen, die plötzlich auf ihn einstürmten, rissen ihn mit sich fort. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich hilfesuchend gegen die Wand, während Bilder seiner Mutter in ihm aufstiegen. Er sah das Strahlen in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, als er es zum ersten Mal geschafft hatte seinen Namen zu schreiben. Wie stolz sie auf ihn gewesen war! Sie war aufgesprungen und hatte ihn durch die Luft geschwungen.

Er sah sie beide in ihrem geheimen Rosengarten, sah ein kleines schwarzhaariges Kind, welches seiner Mutter aufgeregt zeigte, was es für neue Zaubersprüche gelernt hatte; erinnerte sich, wie sie sich vor ihm versteckt hatte und wie sie mit ihm durch den Park gelaufen war. Er erinnerte sich an kalte Winter, in denen sie ihn mit Schnee überhäuft hatte, an Abende, die sie vor dem munter flackernden Feuer gesessen hatten und er fasziniert ihren Geschichten gelauscht hatte. Beinahe konnte er ihr glockenhelles Lachen hören, vermeinte ihre Arme zu fühlen, die ihn fest umarmten.

All die Jahre war es ihm gelungen die Erinnerungen tief in sich zu begraben. Doch jetzt verspürte er wieder den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, der seiner Kindheit so ein jähes Ende gesetzt hatte.

Und auch wenn sich jeder einzelne Augenblick dieses einen Tages, an dem er seine Mutter für immer verloren hatte, unauslöschlich in seine Seele eingebrannt hatte, hatte er es bisher erfolgreich vermieden sich zu erinnern. Doch der gestrige Tag hatte das schlagartig geändert.

Ein Schluchzen wollte in ihm hochsteigen. Das Atmen wurde ihm schwer, eisige Kälte ergriff ihn. Und er wusste, dass er sich ablenken musste. Schnell. Bevor er nicht mehr fähig sein würde die Erinnerungen und die Schuldgefühle zurückzudrängen. Er würde _nicht_ an diesen Tag denken, konnte es nicht.

„Bist du fertig mit deinem Brief?"

Harrys scharfe Stimme ließ Ginny erschrocken hochsehen. Als er auf sie zukam, erhob sie sich und während sie ihm den Brief reichte, erstarrte sie. Wie hatte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein können! Harry würde ihren Brief bestimmt lesen und sie hatte geschrieben, dass Professor Snape in Gefahr war.

Doch Harry machte keine Anstalten das Pergamentblatt auseinander zu falten. Stattdessen marschierte er zum Fenster. Er riss es ungeduldig auf, lehnte sich hinaus und stieß ein kurzes Pfeifen aus. Wenig später schwebte ein schwarzer Phönix ins Zimmer und landete grazil auf Harrys Arm.

Fassungslos sah Ginny zu, wie Harry dem magischen Vogel ihren Brief übergab und flüchtig über das glänzende Gefieder strich. Phönixe waren so selten, dass es schon fast einem Wunder gleichkam einen zu sehen. Albus Dumbledore war der Einzige, den sie kannte, der ebenfalls einen Phönix besaß.

Harrys Phönix trillerte kurz und flog wieder in den Park hinaus. Während Harry das Fenster schloss, richtete Ginny ihre Augen auf Harry. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er ihren Brief nicht gelesen hatte. Als er sich umwandte und sie ansah, senkte sie schnell den Blick. Vielleicht hatte sie doch die Wahrheit geschrieben. So oder so, ihre Familie würde ihren Brief erhalten und sie würden wissen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Ginny hob den Kopf und lächelte Harry an.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise.

Harry nickte und trat zu ihr. Als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte, wich sie nicht zurück.

* * *

Ruhelos wälzte sich Bill Weasley auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Es war schon spät, doch er konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Seine Gedanken kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Seine Familie zerbrach vor seinen Augen und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun hätte können.

Der Abend war entsetzlich gewesen. Nicht lange nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Ordensversammlung war seine Mutter zusammengebrochen. Während Charlie und er sich um sie gekümmert und zu Bett gebracht hatten, hatte sein Vater ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen das Haus verlassen. Er war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.

Bill konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tat. Allmählich wich die Wut auf seinen Vater und machte tiefer Sorge Platz. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo Arthur hingegangen war!

Nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Wieder sah er Rons Gesicht vor sich, als er ihm erzählt hatte, was sie von Severus Snape erfahren hatten. Er wusste, dass Ron sich die Schuld an den Geschehnissen gab, doch er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht mit Ron zu sprechen und ihm klarzumachen, dass er für Ginnys Entführung nicht verantwortlich war.

Unvermittelt setzte sich Bill auf, begriff, dass er sich selbst die Schuld gab. Und das war auch der Grund, der ihn davon abhielt mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Zwar sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass er nichts hätte tun können um den Angriff zu verhindern, sein Gefühl sagte ihm jedoch etwas anderes. Er war der älteste. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er auf seine jüngeren Geschwister aufgepasst und sein Möglichstes getan um sie vor jedweden Gefahren zu schützen.

Es war dieser Druck, diese Ungewissheit, die sie langsam zerstörte, wie auch ihre Schuldgefühle, die wohl jeder von ihnen mit sich herumtrug. Dass es unsinnig war, welche zu haben, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Sie alle wussten, dass sie nichts hätten tun können, aber wann ließ sich ein Gefühl schon von der Vernunft leiten?

Die Zwillinge, die sonst immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen waren, hatten sich bereits zwei Mal heftig gestritten und auch Percy benahm sich merkwürdig. Charlie war ebenfalls nicht mehr derselbe. Bill drehte sich zur Seite und schaute zu Charlie hinüber. Es sah so aus, als ob er schlief. Bill ließ sich jedoch nicht täuschen. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass dieser nur so tat.

Bill wollte etwas sagen, doch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was er sagen sollte, es hätte nichts geändert. Es gab keinen Trost für sie. Noch konnten sie etwas tun, um Ginny zu befreien. Die Erkenntnis war bitter.

Sie würden Ginny nie wieder sehen und Bill wusste, dass seine Familie an Ginnys Entführung zerbrechen würde.

All die Jahre hatten sie überlebt, hatte es der Krieg nicht geschafft sie in die Knie zu zwingen. Zusammen hatten sie allen Schrecknissen des Krieges getrotzt. Bis jetzt. Zu wissen, dass sich Ginny in der Gewalt des jungen Lord befand und sie nichts tun konnten, um ihr zu helfen, machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Wie weh es auch tat, er konnte seine Augen nicht vor der Realität verschließen. Das Schloss des Todes offen anzugreifen war unmöglich. Seine kleine Schwester war verloren. Die einzige Hoffnung würden Severus Snapes Berichte sein.

* * *

Geistesabwesend blätterte Albus Dumbledore durch die verschiedenen Papiere, die sich in wilder Unordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten. Die Ordensversammlung hatte ihn stärker mitgenommen, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Immer noch sah er Mollys Gesicht vor sich, spürte die anklagenden Blicke der übrigen Weasleys und der Eltern der anderen getöteten und vermissten Schüler.

Auch James' Wutausbruch ließ ihm keine Ruhe. James' Worte hatten ihn tief verletzt.

Es war nicht wahr, dass ihm Lilys Verschwinden nichts ausgemacht hatte, noch war ihm ihr Schicksal gleichgültig gewesen, wie James behauptet hatte. Er hatte Lily gern gehabt. Sie war einer der begabtesten Schülerinnen gewesen, die Hogwarts je gehabt hatte und später eine der fähigsten Mitglieder des Ordens. Als Lily spurlos verschwunden war, hatte er sich natürlich Sorgen um sie gemacht. Alles hatte jedoch darauf hingewiesen, dass sie Godric's Hollow freiwillig verlassen hatte.

Über den Grund, der sie zu diesem Schritt bewogen hatte, konnte er nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Sie war Heilerin gewesen. Sie war jeden Tag mit grauenvollem Leid konfrontiert worden, hatte oft bis zur völligen Verausgabung gearbeitet. Vielleicht hatte sie alldem entfliehen wollen, vielleicht war ihr die schwere Bürde der Verantwortung, die sie im Orden getragen hatte, zu viel geworden.

Albus wusste es nicht. Damals hatte er jedoch keine Notwendigkeit gesehen eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten auszuschicken, um ein verschwundenes Mitglied zu suchen, während sie doch jeden gebraucht hatten – und immer noch brauchten – um gegen Voldemort und seine vielen Anhänger zu kämpfen.

Selbst wenn er sich geirrt haben sollte und Lily Potter tatsächlich entführt worden war, hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht. So bedauerlich es auch war, er hätte keinen seiner Verbündeten entbehren können, um nach Lily zu suchen.

Ein Krieg forderte nun einmal Opfer. Und mochte es auch grausam sein einen einzelnen Menschen zu opfern, um das Überleben Anderer zu gewährleisten, war dies in Kriegszeiten eine Notwendigkeit.

Jedenfalls war dies stets seine Überzeugung gewesen. Aber James wollte das nicht verstehen.

Albus fuhr sich mit einer Hand müde über die Stirn und dachte an Severus' Bericht. Der Umstand, dass der junge Lord endlich in Erscheinung getreten war, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Nun waren alle Zweifel ausgeräumt. Der junge Lord hatte keinerlei Skrupel Unschuldige zu foltern und wahrscheinlich sogar zu töten. Er war ein würdiger Nachfolger Voldemorts.

Zwar hatte Albus im Grunde nichts anderes erwartet, doch die Aussicht auch noch gegen den jungen Lord kämpfen zu müssen, der laut Severus noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab brauchte, prophezeite eine düstere Zukunft.

Voldemort hatte alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Zu alledem war er entschlossener denn je den Phönixorden zu vernichten. Mit einem Seufzer erinnerte sich Albus an die Liste, die Voldemort von Severus gefordert hatte. Auf der Versammlung hatten sie keine Lösung gefunden und ehrlich gesagt hatte er auch keinen Vorschlag parat.

Besiegt und hoffnungslos stand der alte Zauberer auf, trat ans Fenster und starrte zum Vollmond hinauf.

* * *

Die Art, wie der junge Lord sie küsste und festhielt, hatte etwas Verzweifeltes an sich. Als Ginny merkte, dass seine Berührungen trotz seiner offensichtlichen Unruhe behutsam waren, entspannte sie sich allmählich. Zu ihrer Verwunderung erwiderte sie sogar seine Küsse.

Später, als sie schweigend nebeneinander in dem großen Himmelbett lagen, fragte sich Ginny, was es wohl sein mochte, dass den jungen Lord so quälte.

„Erzähl mir von deiner Familie."

Ginny wandte sich um. Aber es war zu dunkel im Zimmer. Sie konnte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. Zwar verstand sie nicht, weshalb er plötzlich Interesse für ihre Familie zeigte, doch sah sie keinen Sinn darin sich zu weigern. Erst zögerlich, dann immer fließender begann sie zu erzählen.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Wie sehr sie ihre Eltern und Brüder vermisste!

„Ginny, weine nicht."

Sanft berührte Harry ihre Wange. Zum ersten Mal hatte seine Stimme zärtlich geklungen.

Ginny hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Harrys.

„Werde ich meine Familie je wiedersehen?"

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, wie absurd es war, dass sie ausgerechnet dem jungen Lord solch eine Frage stellte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Gin.", sagte Harry schließlich und zog sie an sich.

Während Ginny in seinen Armen lag, wunderte sie sich über seine Antwort. Hieß das, er würde ihr eventuell zur Flucht verhelfen? Weder hatte er nein gesagt, noch war er zornig geworden. Sie dachte daran, wie er sie genannt hatte und musste über ihren neuen Spitznamen lächeln.

Schlagartig erkannte sie, dass sie sich nicht mehr vor Harry fürchtete. Vielleicht würde sie ihn wirklich dazu bringen können ihr zu helfen. Ja, vielleicht würde sie sogar eines Tages ihre Familie wiedersehen. Sie sah Harry an und spürte ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

„Wer ist eigentlich deine Mutter? Lebt sie hier im Schloss?"

Harry erstarrte. Sein Griff wurde schmerzhaft. Dann ließ er sie unvermittelt los, warf die Decken beiseite und war mit zwei Schritten beim Fenster. Er zog die Vorhänge beiseite und riss es auf. Silbernes Mondlicht strömte ins Zimmer.

Ginny setzte sich auf. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht?

„Harry?"

„Sie starb, als ich sieben Jahre alt war.", sagte Harry tonlos.

Ginny schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Oh, Harry. Es tut mir so leid."

Als Harry herumwirbelte, zuckte Ginny erschrocken zurück. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Die Luft um ihn herum schien zu vibrieren.

„Nein! Du verstehst es nicht! Du verstehst gar nichts! Gar nichts!", schrie er.

Er griff nach seiner Robe, streifte sie hastig über und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür schlug er dermaßen heftig hinter sich zu, dass Ginny dachte, sie würde aus den Angeln springen. Verstört starrte Ginny auf die nun geschlossene Tür. Sie zitterte. Für einen Moment hatte sie befürchtet, er würde sie schlagen.

Sie wickelte sich fest in die Decke ein und schlang ihre Arme um sich. Harrys Wutanfall hatte ihr Angst eingejagt. Er stand in völligem Widerspruch zu seinem sonstigen kühlen Verhalten. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie geglaubt, Harry würde seine Beherrschung nicht so schnell verlieren. Aber nun musste sie erkennen, dass ihre Einschätzung des jungen Lords nicht ganz zutreffend war.

Auf der einen Seite grausam und kalt, scheute er sich nicht davor zu foltern, doch auf der anderen Seite war er zu ihr behutsam gewesen und hatte ihr die Hoffnung geschenkt, dass sie überleben würde. Ginny schaute zum Fenster und heftete ihren Blick auf den Vollmond. Wenn sie es wenigstens verstehen würde!

Sicher war es traurig, wenn ein Kind seine Mutter so früh verlor, doch erklärte es Harrys Reaktion in keinster Weise.

Sie dachte daran, wie er in ihren Armen buchstäblich erstarrt war. Ihr Verdacht, dass hier etwas sehr im Argen lag, erhärtete sich. Was hatte sich hier so viele Jahre zuvor wirklich ereignet? Verbargen die damaligen Ereignisse vielleicht auch die Erklärung für Harrys seltsame Beziehung zu seinem Vater?

Je länger sie darüber nachsann, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es ihr. Es war nicht nur blinder Zorn gewesen, der sich in seinen Augen gespiegelt hatte. Auch Schmerz und verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit hatte sie gesehen. Wie auch Hass, dachte sie plötzlich und erschauderte.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, was ihn quälte, wenn sie ihm nur helfen könnte! Der Gedanke ließ sie innehalten. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Sie stand auf, trat ins helle Mondlicht und sah aus dem Fenster. Wo Harry jetzt wohl sein mochte?

_Hast du den Verstand verloren? Warum machst du dir Sorgen um ihn? Hast du vergessen, wer er ist? Was er dir angetan hat? Wahrscheinlich wird er dich morgen zurück in die Kerker bringen und vergessen! _

Mit Mühe brachte sie die hartnäckige Stimme in ihr zum Schweigen. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, weigerte sich diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Doch das bange Gefühl blieb. Was, wenn Harry ihr nicht vergab?

Eingewickelt in die Decke setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt um schlafen zu können. Wieder sah sie Harrys vor Zorn blitzende Augen, spürte, wie er sanft ihre Tränen fortwischte. Müde lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Die Bilder vermischten sich.

Was bedeutete sie Harry? Und wer war sie bei alldem? Harrys Gefangene? Sein Opfer? Seine Geliebte?


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5 **

Es war früh am Morgen. Selbst die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Langsam wich jedoch die Dunkelheit der Nacht und es wurde heller.

Die silbrigen Nebelschwaben, die durch den Park zogen, ließen Harry frösteln. Er zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und fing an zu laufen. Aber es half nichts. Seine Gedanken kehrten unweigerlich zu seinem Albtraum zurück, der ihn vor kurzem aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen hatte. Wochenlang war er verschont geblieben, doch während er es all die vorherigen Male geschafft hatte jeglichen Gedanken an den Traum, der ihn seit dem Tod seiner Mutter quälte, eisern zu unterdrücken, wollte es ihm jetzt nicht mehr gelingen.

Nach Luft ringend, blieb er schließlich stehen. Er sah auf und erstarrte. Es hätte ihn nicht sonderlich überraschen sollen sich an diesem Ort wiederzufinden, nicht nach allem, was gestern geschehen war und doch traf ihn der Anblick des schmalen Torbogens wie ein Schock.

Er wollte sich umdrehen, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Irgendetwas zwang ihn vorwärts und bevor er es verhindern konnte, stand er in dem kleinen Rosengarten seiner Mutter, den er seit damals nicht mehr betreten hatte.

Es war ihm, als hätte sich nichts geändert. Er starrte auf die dunkelroten Rosen und kämpfte gegen die Erinnerungen an.

Hätte ihn Ginny doch nur nicht nach seiner Mutter gefragt! Wie von Sinnen war er gestern durch den Park geirrt. Irgendwann hatte seine Müdigkeit überhand genommen. Er hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und war, an den mächtigen Stamm einer der Kastanienbäume gelehnt, eingeschlafen.

Er sank auf die kleine Bank und erschauderte. Sicherlich, Ginnys Frage war wie aus heiterem Himmel gekommen, aber dass sie ihn dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, erschreckte ihn. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage mussten ihn stärker berührt haben, als er wahrhaben wollte. Seit er Ginny in den Kerkern begegnet war, drängten seine Erinnerungen mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche zurück, wie auch seine Gefühle, die er vergessen geglaubt hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Doch darüber würde er später nachdenken. Es war viel wichtiger einen brauchbaren Plan zu ersinnen.

Er wollte sich rächen. Er wollte Voldemort töten. Das stand fest. Die Frage war nur, wie er das anstellen sollte. Und es war nicht nur Voldemort, der bezahlen sollte. Die anderen sollten es auch. Die treuen Diener, die dem Dunklen Lord geholfen hatten, sollten ebenfalls ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Wenn auch nur die geringste Aussicht auf Erfolg bestanden hätte, wäre er alleine in die große Halle marschiert und hätte seinen Rachefeldzug in die Tat umgesetzt. Der einzige Haken an der Sache war jedoch, dass er es nicht alleine tun konnte.

Gegen so viele Feinde gleichzeitig zu kämpfen, würde seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten. Nein, wenn er mit Voldemort abrechnete, brauchte er die Gewissheit, dass sich keiner der anderen Todesser einmischen würde.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie bestürzt der Dunkle Lord über sein Erscheinen in der gestrigen Versammlung gewesen war. Nun, er hatte keine andere Reaktion erwartet.

Schließlich hatte er sich, seit er sieben Jahre alt gewesen war, verborgen gehalten. Die ersten Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und hatte sich die Zeit mit Büchern vertrieben. Er war besessen davon gewesen, so viele Zaubersprüche und Flüche wie möglich zu erlernen. Jedes Buch, das er in seinem Zimmer und der riesigen Schlossbibliothek gefunden hatte, hatte er so oft gelesen bis er in der Lage gewesen war jeden Zauber, der in dem Buch beschrieben worden war, auszuführen.

Nur seine Schlange, sein Phönix und die Hauselfen hatten ihm Gesellschaft geleistet.

Seine Schlange hatte er kurz nach seinem sechsten Geburtstag in einem der Blumenbeete gefunden, als er im Park gespielt hatte. Das seltsame kleine Wesen hatte ihn fasziniert und seine Neugierde geweckt. Und dann hatte er herausgefunden, dass er sich tatsächlich mit dem Reptil unterhalten konnte.

Er hatte die Schlange aufgehoben und war aufgeregt zurück zu seinen Gemächern gelaufen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nachdenklich angesehen, als er ihr sein Haustier gezeigt hatte. Dann hatte sie ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie traurig gewesen, wie er jetzt begriff.

Seinen Phönix hatte er eineinhalb Jahre später gefunden oder besser gesagt sein Phönix hatte ihn gefunden. Kurz nachdem seine Mutter zu Tode gekommen war, war er in den Park geflohen.

Es war Winter gewesen, doch er hatte weder die bittere Kälte noch die wild herumwirbelnden Schneeflocken wahrgenommen. An jenem Tag wäre er sicherlich erfroren, wenn nicht, wie aus dem Nichts, ein schwarz schimmernder Phönix erschienen wäre. Weiche Flügel hatten ihn umfangen, lieblicher Gesang hatte ihn getröstet. Und irgendwie hatte er seinen Weg zurück in seine Räume gefunden, wo sich die Hauselfen seiner angenommen hatten.

Woher Rainbow gekommen war und vor allem weshalb der magische Vogel ihn gerettet hatte, erfuhr Harry nie. Seitdem war Rainbow bei ihm geblieben und sie und Diamond, seine Schlange, hatten ihm in den folgenden Jahren Gesellschaft geleistet. Doch auch sie hatten nicht verhindern können, dass er sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen und seine Gefühle immer tiefer in sich vergraben hatte. Mit jedem Tag hatte seine Gleichgültigkeit zugenommen bis irgendwann nichts mehr eine Rolle gespielt hatte.

Diamond, die auf ihren Streifzügen durch das Schloss viel zu sehen bekam, hatte ihm berichtet, was im Schloss vor sich ging, doch er hatte ihren Entdeckungen kaum Beachtung geschenkt.

Als Harry älter geworden war, hatte er seine Gemächer immer öfter verlassen. Selbst in den Park war er wieder gegangen, obwohl er darauf achtete nie in die Nähe des Rosengartens zu kommen und hatte aus lauter Langeweile begonnen die weitläufigen Kerker zu erforschen.

Da er weder dem Dunklen Lord noch seinen engsten Anhängern hatte begegnen wollen, hatte er den Rest des Schlosses gemieden. Die Chance ihnen in den Kerkern in die Arme zu laufen, war ziemlich gering. Der Dunkle Lord begab sich so gut wie nie dorthin und seine Vertrauten verirrten sich ebenfalls selten in die Kerker des Schlosses.

Einer der Wachposten hatte den Fehler begangen ihm schroff zu befehlen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Von plötzlichem Zorn gepackt hatte Harry ihn verflucht. Seitdem hatte er die Zaubersprüche und Flüche, die er aus seinen Büchern gelernt hatte an den Todessern geübt, die in den Kerkern die Gefangenen bewachten und befragten. Nachdem sie begriffen hatten, wer er war, hatte keiner von diesen jämmerlichen Gestalten es gewagt ihm seinen Zeitvertreib zu verbieten. Harry war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord jemals davon erfahren hatte.

Das Gefühl von unbeschränkter Kontrolle und Macht hatte ihn berauscht und ihn seine all umfassende Gleichgültigkeit vergessen lassen. Wann immer er jemanden gefoltert hatte, hatte er sich beinahe lebendig gefühlt.

Und dann war er unerwarteterweise auf Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen. Wie erstarrt hatte er sie angesehen und ihr Anblick hatte die Erinnerungen mit einem Schlag zum Leben erweckt. Gegen den gnadenlosen Hass war er machtlos gewesen und so hatte er sie vergewaltigt. Jene Frau, der er einst vertraut hatte, die er sogar lieb gehabt hatte, bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag. Ihre Schreie hatten die Erinnerungen verdrängt.

Doch jetzt würde er nicht mehr fähig sein seine Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Zu viel war in den letzten zwei Tagen geschehen, zu viel war in ihm wach geworden. Harry hob den Kopf und sah, dass die Sonne gerade aufging.

Ja, es war Zeit sich zu rächen. Sie würden bezahlen. Doch er würde vorsichtig sein müssen. Harry dachte an das gestrige Treffen mit Voldemort in dessen Arbeitszimmer und seufzte. Es hatte seine gesamte Willenskraft erfordert dem Dunklen Lord vorzumachen, dass er ihm vergeben hatte und zukünftig an seiner Seite herrschen wollte. Allem Anschein nach hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm Glauben geschenkt, aber Harry wusste, dass gleichgültig wie skeptisch er seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel gegenüberstehen mochte, Voldemort sich vorerst nichts anmerken lassen würde, noch es wagen würde, irgendetwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen.

Harry lächelte kalt. Fürs Erste war es ihm jedenfalls gelungen die Ruhe des Dunklen Lords zu erschüttern. Ihm war das unmerkliche Flackern in Voldemorts Augen nicht entgangen, als dieser Ginny erblickt hatte, noch seine Reaktion auf sein Zeichen, welches er in der großen Halle in die Luft gezaubert hatte.

Doch wenn er seinen Rachefeldzug in die Tat umsetzen wollte, brauchte er Hilfe.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an Ginny. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend ließ ihn den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Hatte er überhaupt ein Recht dazu sie um Hilfe zu bitten, nach allem was er ihr angetan hatte?

Würde sie ihm je verzeihen können? Furcht hatte er in ihren Augen wohl gesehen, aber niemals Hass. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, dachte er. Zwar konnte er sein Verhalten nicht ungeschehen machen, aber irgendwie würde er versuchen es wieder gutzumachen.

Entschlossen stand er auf. Es war Zeit mit Ginny zu sprechen.

* * *

Regungslos am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers stehend, sah der Dunkle Lord in den Park hinaus. Seine Augen waren starr auf seinen Sohn gerichtet, der sich mit schnellen Schritten dem Schloss näherte und wenig später aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwand.

Wenn er nur wüsste, was in seinem Sohn vorging! Was mochte Henrys plötzlichen Sinneswandel wohl bewirkt haben?

Die Erinnerung an die Lilien und den feurigen Blitz ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er hatte die Anspielung nur zu gut verstanden. Auch hatte er die Worte nicht vergessen, die der Junge an jenem Tag geschrien hatte.

Wenn sein Sohn wirklich seine Meinung geändert hatte und endlich zur Vernunft gekommen war, wäre es jedoch fatal, wenn er dies durch grundlose Verdächtigungen gefährden würde. Schließlich hatte er auf der gestrigen Versammlung gesehen, wie mächtig sein Sohn war. Voldemort wusste, dass Henry der Pattsituation, die seit Jahren zwischen der dunklen Seite und dem Phönixorden herrschte, ein Ende setzen und damit den Krieg entscheiden könnte.

Sollte sich Henry allerdings tatsächlich rächen wollen, würde er handeln müssen, wie sehr ihm dieser Gedanke auch widerstrebte.

Voldemort schaute auf die Kastanienbäume und wünschte sich, wie so häufig in den letzten Jahren die Vergangenheit rückgängig machen zu können. Hätte Henry doch nur den Tod seiner Mutter nicht miterlebt! Oder hätte er wenigstens die Geistesgegenwart besessen den Jungen einem Gedächtniszauber zu unterziehen.

Doch sie alle waren wie gelähmt gewesen vor Schreck. Die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse hatten sie alle aus der Fassung gebracht, ihn selber eingeschlossen. Und als er endlich wieder seine Sinne beisammen gehabt hatte, war es zu spät gewesen. Der Schaden war angerichtet gewesen. Seitdem war Henry nie wieder in seine Nähe gekommen.

Zwar war es für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen Henrys stets verschlossene Tür zu öffnen, doch jedes Mal wenn er in Henrys Räume eingebrochen war, hatte er seinen Sohn nicht vorgefunden. Er hatte sogar Henrys Räume tagelang bewachen lassen. Doch Henry hatte sich nicht blicken lassen. Eine Durchsuchung des gesamten Schlosses war ergebnislos verlaufen.

Ein Rätsel, das er bis zum heutigen Tag nicht gelöst hatte. Ab und zu hatte er seinen Sohn im Park gesehen, doch nur von Weitem. All seine Versuche Henry habhaft zu werden, waren gescheitert. Und irgendwann hatte er es einfach aufgegeben, hatte gehofft, sein Sohn würde eines Tages wieder zur Vernunft kommen.

Dabei hatte alles so viel versprechend angefangen, dachte der Dunkle Lord mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer und erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Lily Potter zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Die junge Frau hatte einen bewusstlosen Auror geschützt. Einen Zauberer, den er hatte töten wollen.

Doch die rothaarige Frau war nicht zur Seite getreten, wie er das erwartet hatte. Stattdessen war sie ihm entgegengetreten, stolz und aufrecht. In ihren smaragdgrünen Augen hatte Zorn gelodert, als sie angefangen hatte mit ihm zu kämpfen. Das plötzliche Erscheinen zahlreicher Auroren, die sich bis dahin nicht an dem Kampf beteiligt hatten, hatte ihr die Flucht ermöglicht und dem verletzten Zauberer das Leben gerettet.

Beim zweiten Mal, als sie sich gegenübergestanden hatten, war sie ihm auch entkommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber hatte er schon gewusst, dass er sie haben wollte. Seit sie sich ihm widersetzt hatte, hatte er diese Frau begehrt.

Er hatte sie brechen wollen; ihren Widerstand, ihren Mut, ihren Lebenswillen und ihren Stolz. Sie hatte ihn gedemütigt, hatte es gewagt gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Außerdem hatte er in ihr die richtige Frau gesehen, um ihm einen Sohn und Erben zu schenken. Nicht nur war sie intelligent, mutig und schön gewesen, sondern auch mächtig. Lily Potter in seine Gewalt zu bringen, danach hatte er mit all seinen Sinnen getrachtet.

Der Plan, den er erdacht hatte um sie zu entführen, hatte ihm den erwünschten Erfolg gebracht. In kürzester Zeit war es ihm gelungen Lily vollkommen zu brechen, mit einem genialen Einfall, wie er geglaubt hatte. Jeden seiner Befehle und Wünsche hatte sie ihm von den Augen abgelesen. Und sie hatte ihm Henry, den lang ersehnten Sohn geboren. Die ersten Jahre waren zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit verlaufen.

An jenem einem Tag jedoch waren all seine Pläne für die Zukunft in einem einzigen Augenblick zerschmettert worden. Mit einem Schlag hatte Lily Potter alles zunichte gemacht.

Es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte ihn provoziert und erst da hatte er begriffen, dass sie ihn all die Jahre getäuscht hatte. Weder hatte er ihren Willen je gebrochen, noch hatte sie sich ihm je unterworfen.

Die weißglühende Wut, die ihn bei dieser Erkenntnis gepackt hatte, konnte er heute noch spüren.

_Lily,_ dachte er, während hilfloser Hass in ihm hochwallte. Er hätte sie nach Henrys Geburt töten sollen.

Doch nun war es zu spät über die Vergangenheit nachzugrübeln. Er konnte sie nicht ändern, so gern er das auch getan hätte. Langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch gehend, wusste er, dass er in Zukunft seinen Sohn sehr genau im Auge behalten musste.

Auf keinen Fall durfte er Lilys Sohn unterschätzen.

* * *

Als James Potter ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er, dass Arthur Weasley noch nicht aufgewacht war. Die Entscheidung Arthur schlafen zu lassen, war rasch gefällt. Wenn er daran dachte, wie verzweifelt Arthur gestern Abend gewesen war, hatte er diese Nacht vermutlich ebenso schlecht geschlafen wie er selber.

James ging leise zum Fenster und schaute in den Garten hinaus, wünschte sich fast Arthur hätte sein Haus nie betreten. Doch Arthur war in solch einer katastrophalen Verfassung gewesen, dass James ihn einfach nicht abweisen hatte können, trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Arthur, der sich damals vehement auf Albus' Seite gestellt hatte und ihn einen leichtsinnigen Narren geschimpft hatte.

Arthurs zwar gestammelte, aber aufrichtige Entschuldigung hatte ihn entwaffnet. Mitleid hatte ihn erfasst. Er hatte Arthur ins Wohnzimmer gebracht, ihn sachte in einen Sessel gedrückt und mit heißem Tee versorgt, während er Sirius, Remus und Peter gebeten hatte ihn mit Arthur allein zu lassen.

Er konnte es nicht genau erklären, doch hatte er mit seinen Freunden nie über seine Gefühle, die er in Bezug auf Lily und ihr Verschwinden hegte, gesprochen. Irgendetwas hatte ihn stets davon abgehalten.

Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen nicht vertraute. Er wusste, sie würden ihn nie im Stich lassen, wenn er sie brauchte, doch instinktiv hatte er gespürt, dass sie nicht wirklich verstehen würden, wie es war den Menschen, den man mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, ja sogar mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte, zu verlieren.

Arthur aber verstand es nun. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein hatten sie beieinander gesessen und geredet. Arthur hatte ihm von seiner Tochter Ginny erzählt und er hatte Arthur von seiner Lily erzählt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte James es fertiggebracht über seine Frau zu sprechen.

Und auch wenn sein langes Gespräch mit Arthur ihm geholfen hatte und ein wenig von seiner schweren Last von ihm genommen hatte, hatte es seine Erinnerungen doch wieder schmerzvoll zum Leben erweckt.

Lilys Namen flüsternd, blickte er hinauf in den Himmel.

Wie er sie vermisste. In jeder Sekunde seines Lebens vermisste er sie und sehnte sich nach ihr. Er hörte ihr silberhelles Lachen, sah ihre strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen vor sich, erinnerte sich, wie sie im Sommer durch den Garten gewirbelt war, ihm entgegengelaufen war und sich in seine Arme gestürzt hatte. Trotz des Krieges, trotz der unbeschreiblichen Grausamkeiten, die er jeden Tag erlebt hatte, war er glücklich gewesen.

Lily war sein Licht in der Dunkelheit gewesen, sie war der Sinn seines Lebens gewesen. Jeden Tag hatte sie ihm Mut gemacht, hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass der Krieg eines Tages zu Ende sein würde. Sie hatte ihn nur mit ihren leuchtenden Augen ansehen müssen und er hatte ihre Hoffnung geteilt, alle Verzweiflung für eine Weile vergessend. Eine sanfte Berührung von ihr und er hatte gewusst, er würde einen weiteren Tag überleben.

James stützte sich schwer auf das Fensterbrett und schloss die Augen. Dass er nicht wusste, was an jenem Tag geschehen war, an dem Lily verschwunden war, verfolgte ihn. Beinahe jede Nacht hatte er sich ein anderes Szenario ausgedacht, was an diesem Tag geschehen sein könnte. Eines war verrückter als das andere gewesen. Noch heute tat er dies und quälte sich mit Schuldgefühlen, wenn ein Teil von ihm auch nur einen einzigen Augenblick in Betracht zog, dass sie ihn freiwillig verlassen haben könnte.

Doch mit solch einer Verdächtigung würde er Lily betrügen. Er hätte ihre Liebe verraten.

Und das würde er niemals tun.

James drehte sich um und betrachtete den schlafenden Arthur. Unvermittelt dachte er an den Vorschlag, den Arthur gemacht hatte und der ihn die ganze Nacht über beschäftigt hatte. Damals hatte ihn keiner außer seinen Freunden ernst genommen, als er von seinem Plan das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords anzugreifen, gesprochen hatte.

Doch jetzt hatte er Arthurs Unterstützung. Vielleicht war der Zugangriff genau das Mittel zum Zweck, welches er brauchte. Mit einem Mal hellwach, nickte James versonnen, spürte, wie steigende Erregung ihn erfasste. Die Eltern der anderen vermissten und getöteten Schüler würden sicherlich ebenfalls bereit sein sich ihnen anzuschließen. Vielleicht würde die Mehrheit des Phönixordens endlich begreifen, dass dieser Krieg niemals enden würde, wenn sich alle scheuten Voldemort direkt anzugreifen.

Albus, dieser erbärmliche Feigling, würde sich natürlich wieder querstellen. Sie würden einen Weg finden müssen, um ihn daran zu hindern ihren Plan zu durchkreuzen. James wusste, wie gefährlich ihr Vorhaben war, wusste, dass sie alle ihr Leben riskieren würden, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Die Gefahr war ihm immer gleichgültig gewesen.

Das Einzige was zählte, war Lily. Er würde sie befreien.

Eines hatte er von Lily gelernt. Selbst wenn die Lage aussichtslos war, hatte sie niemals aufgegeben. Auch er würde bis zum Ende kämpfen. Manche Dinge waren es wert dafür zu sterben.

Und Lily war alles wert.

* * *

Molly Weasley saß am Küchentisch und starrte ihren längst kalt gewordenen Kaffee an. Wie still es im Haus geworden ist, dachte sie und sah ihre Söhne an, die schweigend ihr Frühstück aßen. Seit Ginnys Entführung hatte kaum einer von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen.

Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu weinen, noch sich Sorgen um Arthur zu machen.

Ein lautes Klopfen gegen das Fenster schreckte die Weasleys auf. Molly wandte sich schnell um und sah zu ihrem Erstaunen einen schwarzen Phönix auf dem Fenstersims sitzen. In seinem Schnabel trug das magische Wesen einen Brief.

„Hat Dumbledore einen neuen Phönix gefunden?", fragte Bill. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er den unbekannten Phönix.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Molly, während sie aufstand. Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.

Sie hatte kaum den Brief in ihre Hand genommen, als der Phönix davonflog. Molly sah ihm nach bis er ihren Blicken entschwunden war und richtete ihre Augen dann auf das dünne Pergament.

Sie erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Die Welt schien sich zu drehen und Molly schwankte.


	6. Kapitel 6

****

Kapitel 6

„Mum!"

Mit einem Satz sprang Charlie auf und fing seine Mutter gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und stützte sie. Langsam kam Molly wieder zur Besinnung, hörte die erschrockenen Stimmen ihrer Söhne.

„Was ist los?"

„Mum, alles in Ordnung?"

Sie lehnte sich an Charlie, nickte schwach und drückte den Brief an sich.

„Setz dich. Du bist ja aschfahl.", sagte Charlie und führte Molly zu ihrem Stuhl.

Bill reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Molly setzte sich, trank einen Schluck, sah dann auf und flüsterte beinahe unhörbar:

„Er ist von Ginny. Der Brief ist von Ginny."

„_Was?"_

„_Von Ginny?"_

Während ihre Söhne ungläubig auf das Pergament starrten, welches sie immer noch an sich presste, spürte Molly, wie Angst sie erfasste. Mit zitternden Händen faltete sie das Pergamentblatt auseinander. Im ersten Moment schienen die schwarzen Linien vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Sich zusammenreißend, holte sie tief Luft und begann mit heiserer Stimme vorzulesen, was ihre Tochter geschrieben hatte.

_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad und Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George und Ron,_

_so unglaublich es auch klingen mag: es geht mir gut. Harry hat mich aus den Kerkern befreit und ich glaube nicht, dass ich momentan in Lebensgefahr bin, also macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. _

_Bitte schreibt sofort zurück, ob Ron, Hermione und Luna den Angriff überlebt haben. Ich muss es einfach wissen, auch wenn….wenn sie…Sagt mir die Wahrheit, ja? __Und Ron, gib dir keine Schuld. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können. __Das gilt für alle anderen auch. _

_Ich habe Snape gesehen. Er hat euch sicherlich erzählt, dass ich Harrys Geliebte bin, nicht wahr? __Aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Er hat mich bis jetzt nicht wirklich verletzt. Außerdem hat er mir erlaubt den Brief zu schreiben. __Je __näher__ ich Harry kennen lerne, desto geheimnisvoller wird er. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, __doch__ ich denke, ich könnte ihn vielleicht überzeugen uns zu helfen gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen._

_Von dem was ich bisher mitbekommen habe, stimmt irgendetwas in der Beziehung zwischen Harry und seinem Vater ganz und gar nicht. Beide verhielten sich ziemlich merkwürdig, als Harry mich zu der Todesser Versammlung mitgenommen hat. _

_Der Dunkle Lord war meiner Meinung nach regelrecht bestürzt seinen Sohn zu sehen__. Den Grund für ihr Verhalten habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden, __aber ich werde die Augen offenhalten. __Und vielleicht __gelingt es mir sogar Harry dazu zu bringen mich gehen zu lassen. __Ich werde jedenfalls alles Mögliche versuchen hier herauszukommen. _

_Harry weiß, dass Snape ein Spion ist. Bitte warnt ihn. __Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob er in unmittelbarer Gefahr ist, doch sollte er vorsichtig sein._

_Mum und Dad, macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Es geht mir wirklich gut und wir werden uns wiedersehen, da bin ich mir sicher._

_Ginny_

Nachdem Molly geendet hatte, herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Er hat sie aus dem Kerker befreit? Und ihr erlaubt einen Brief zu schreiben? Warum in aller Welt hätte er das tun sollen?"

„Vielleicht ist er ja zur Abwechslung mal ein netter Todesser.", entgegnete sein Zwilling ohne den Blick von dem Brief abzuwenden.

„So ein Quatsch, George. Aber bedeutet das nicht, dass es Ginny einigermaßen gut geht?"

Molly schaute in Freds hoffnungsvolles Gesicht und spürte wie Erleichterung ihre Sorge und Angst für einen Augenblick verdrängte.

„Ich hoffe es. Oh, Ginny, warum musste es ausgerechnet meine Kleine treffen?", rief sie aus und auch wenn Ginnys Worte ihr neue Kraft gegeben hatten und die lähmende Verzweiflung von ihr gewichen war, konnte sie sich nicht helfen. Sie fing an zu weinen.

Bill legte seiner Mutter tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ginny ist am Leben. Sie ist nicht mehr in den Kerkern. Und dafür sollten wir alle dankbar sein. Dem Brief nach zu urteilen hat sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben und das sollten wir auch nicht. Wir sollten…."

Die Haustür schlug zu und wenig später betrat Arthur Weasley die Küche. Er bemerkte ihre erhitzten und verweinten Gesichter und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Dad! Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Charlie zur selben Zeit.

„Ich war in Godric's Hollow und habe mit James Potter gesprochen. Ich habe dort übernachtet. Aber was ist passiert? Molly, was ist los?"

Beunruhigt ging Arthur zu seiner Frau. Molly sah ihn an und hielt ihm den Brief entgegen.

„Ginny. Sie hat geschrieben."

Arthurs Augen weiteten sich. Seine Lippen formten den Namen seiner Tochter. Dann riss er den Brief an sich. Nach einer Weile sank er auf den nächstbesten Stuhl.

„Ich denke, wir sollten den Brief Albus zeigen.", sagte er endlich und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das Pergamentblatt.

Ein lautes Poltern ließ sie alle zusammenzucken. Ohne zu zögern ergriffen Bill und Charlie ihre Zauberstäbe und schlichen vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Arthur, Percy und die Zwillinge folgten Sekunden später. Ron, der ebenfalls gehen wollte, wurde von Molly zurückgehalten, die mit weißem Gesicht durch die offene Tür in den Flur starrte. Kurz darauf hörten Molly und Ron Charlies überraschte Stimme.

„_Hermione?_ Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

Sobald Ron begriffen hatte, dass seine Freundin all die Aufregung verursacht hatte, befreite er sich von seiner Mutter und lief in das Wohnzimmer. Dort war Bill gerade dabei Hermione vom Boden aufzuhelfen. Offensichtlich war sie via Flohpulver in den Fuchsbau gekommen.

„Hermione? Was machst _du_ hier?"

Während Hermione noch dabei war, ihre Kleider wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, warf sie Ron einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du dich so wenig freuen würdest mich zu sehen, wäre ich bestimmt nicht gekommen."

„So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint, Hermione! Natürlich freue ich mich, dass du gekommen bist.", sagte Ron schnell, ging zu seiner Freundin und umarmte sie fest.

„Hermione! Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Nachdem Molly Hermione ebenfalls begrüßte, schickte Arthur eine Nachricht an Albus Dumbledore. Eine halbe Stunde später machten sich die Weasleys, abgesehen von Ron und Hermione, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Aufgrund der Bitte der Weasleys würde dort in Kürze eine Ordensversammlung stattfinden.

Ron und Hermione hingegen gingen in Rons Zimmer und unterhielten sich über Ginnys Brief.

Hermione schüttelte mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn! Warum sollte der Sohn des Dunklen Lords gegen seinen eigenen Vater kämpfen? Wie kann Ginny nur auf so eine Idee kommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass er ihr erlaubt hat zu schreiben und wenn es wahr ist, dass er sie nicht so sehr verletzt hat und Ginny das nicht nur geschrieben hat, um uns zu beruhigen, werde ich ihm für immer dankbar sein. Selbst wenn er ein Todesser und der Sohn des Dunklen Lords ist. Fragt sich nur, was Ginny unter ‚nicht wirklich verletzt' versteht.", sagte Ron und seufzte.

Dann sah er Hermione an.

„Denkst du, dass sie Recht hat? Dass es wirklich nicht meine Schuld war?"

„Oh, Ron. Natürlich war es nicht deine Schuld. Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken?" sagte Hermione und rückte näher an Ron heran.

„Übrigens, wie geht es deinem Arm?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass er noch ein wenig wehtut, ist er wieder in Ordnung. Der Zaubertrank hat ziemlich schnell gewirkt.", sagte er und lächelte leicht.

Im nächsten Augenblick war sein Lächeln jedoch wieder verschwunden. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Glaubst du, dass wir sie je wieder sehen werden?" fragte er traurig, nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort hören wollte.

* * *

Als der Phönixorden sich in Hogwarts eingefunden und Albus Dumbledore berichtet hatte, dass Ginny Weasley einen Brief geschrieben hatte, richteten sich die Augen aller Anwesenden unweigerlich auf das Pergamentblatt, welches Albus in den Händen hielt.

Albus räusperte sich und las Ginnys Brief mit lauter Stimme vor. Die darauffolgende Stille wurde von Severus Snape unterbrochen, der entsetzt fragte:

„Er weiß, dass ich ein Spion bin?"

Leiser fügte er hinzu:

„Wie hat er das nur herausgefunden?"

Albus nickte.

„Ich fürchte ja, obwohl es eher nebensächlich ist, wie er es herausgefunden hat. Ich frage mich allerdings, warum der junge Lord dein Geheimnis nicht aufgedeckt hat. Um auf Ginnys Brief zurückzukommen, unglücklicherweise enthält er nicht gerade viele Informationen. Aber wenn Ginny mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hat und es ihr wirklich gelingen sollte, den jungen Lord auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, würde uns das einen immensen Vorteil verschaffen.

Er wäre ein Quell an Wissen. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Macht, die laut Severus sogar Voldemorts übertrifft. Mit seiner Hilfe könnten wir den Krieg tatsächlich gewinnen. Jedenfalls hätten wir eine sehr viel größere Chance als zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt."

„Das ist völliger Unsinn! Er ist der Sohn Voldemorts! Warum sollte er gegen seinen Vater kämpfen? Vielleicht hat er das Mädchen gezwungen diesen Brief zu schreiben!" sagte Alastor Moody.

„Warum sollte er dies tun? Er würde damit nichts erreichen."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Es fällt mir jedoch schwer zu glauben, dass er eine Gefangene so zuvorkommend behandelt. Das ergibt keinen Sinn, Albus."

„Nein, das tut es nicht. Aber es ist müßig darüber nachzudenken. Wir können nur abwarten, was geschehen wird. Severus, hast du schon einen Hinweis gefunden, wo die restlichen vermissten Schüler gefangen gehalten werden?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte bisher nicht allzu viel Zeit die Kerker zu durchsuchen. Aber meine Arbeit als Spion hat sich ja jetzt ohnehin erledigt.", sagte er mit bitterer Stimme.

Zu seiner Überraschung zog Albus eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weshalb denn, Severus? Der junge Lord hat dein Geheimnis nicht verraten und wenn er das hätte tun wollen, hätte er das schon längst getan. Daher denke ich nicht, dass du in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebst. Außerdem sind deine Informationen viel zu wertvoll, als dass wir leichtfertig darauf verzichten könnten."

Während Severus noch dabei war zu entscheiden, ob Albus Recht mit seiner Einschätzung der Lage hatte oder nicht, neigte Albus sinnend den Kopf und sah dann zu den Weasleys hinüber.

„Habt ihr Ginny bereits zurückgeschrieben?"

„Nein. Arthur bestand darauf dir den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu zeigen.", sagte Molly mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Ehemann.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob Ginny uns nicht helfen könnte. Wenn der junge Lord ihr erlaubt hat zu schreiben, könnte sie ihn vielleicht fragen, ob er weiß, wo sich die vermissten Schüler befinden."

Arthur starrte Albus an.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Albus? Was ist, wenn er wütend wird? Wenn er Ginny dann wirklich verletzt? Das hast du wohl überhaupt nicht bedacht, oder? Hast du vergessen, was Severus uns gerade erst gestern erzählt hat? Er hat diese Muggel-Familie gefoltert. Sogar die Kinder!

Außerdem werden die Todesser sich sicherlich nicht ohne Grund vor ihm fürchten! Oder glaubst du nun, dass all diese Geschichten und Gerüchte über ihn nicht wahr sind?"

Hochrot im Gesicht wandte sich Arthur unvermittelt an Severus und fügte hinzu:

„Und du hast uns erzählt, dass Ginny so ausgesehen habe, als wäre sie geschlagen worden! Nein, Albus. Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, sie in größere Gefahr zu bringen, als sie ohnehin schon ist!"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Aber es wäre einen Versuch wert, Arthur. Die Entscheidung würde allein bei Ginny liegen.", sagte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Und du denkst, dass ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen solch eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen kann?", fragte Alastor Moody ziemlich skeptisch.

„Ja, wenn Ginny ihn überreden konnte ihr zu erlauben den Brief zu schreiben, dann sehe ich nicht ein, warum sie es nicht schaffen sollte, irgendetwas herauszufinden, was uns vielleicht weiter hilft. Also schreib ihr bitte, dass wir fünf Schüler vermissen und frage sie, ob sie nicht versuchen kann herauszufinden, was mit ihnen geschehen ist, Molly."

Molly nickte zögerlich, während Arthur zornig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber lasst uns nun von etwas anderem sprechen. Wir müssen immer noch entscheiden, was wir in Bezug auf die Liste unternehmen wollen, die Voldemort haben will.", sagte Albus Dumbledore und ließ seinen Blick fragend über den versammelten Orden wandern.

„Warum geben wir diese Liste nicht einfach Voldemort? Wenn er uns einzeln angreifen will, dann müssen wir eben vermeiden, dass wir allein in unseren Häusern hocken. Wir könnten nach Hogwarts ziehen, nicht wahr? In diesen alten Gemäuern ist doch genug Platz.

Und was die Informationen betrifft: wir nehmen nur solche Informationen, die uns nicht schaden können oder denken uns welche aus.", schlug James Potter vor und die Mehrheit der Mitglieder nickte zustimmend.

Albus schloss sich ihr an.

„Gut. Dann werden wir es so machen, wie James gesagt hat. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wir würden gleich beginnen die Liste zu schreiben, sodass Severus sie so schnell wie möglich Voldemort geben kann."

* * *

Es war der Gesang, der sie weckte. Ginny öffnete die Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite und lauschte voller Staunen. Nie zuvor hatte sie so etwas Schönes und Ergreifendes gehört. Als sie erkannte, dass es sich um Harrys Phönix handeln musste, wickelte sie sich in die Decke und ging in das andere Zimmer hinüber.

Dort erblickte sie Harry am offenen Fenster stehend. Er lehnte an der Wand und starrte in den Park hinaus, während er mit einer Hand über die schwarz schimmernden Federn seines Phönixes strich.

Ginny blieb stehen und betrachtete Harry, der ihre Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Wo er wohl die Nacht über gewesen sein mochte? Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Harry?", fragte sie zaghaft und auf ihn zugehend, betete sie, dass sein Zorn auf sie verraucht war.

Langsam wandte er sich um. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er sie ansah. Dann griff er nach etwas, das auf der Fensterbank gelegen hatte und kam zu ihr.

„Hier, der Brief ist für dich.", sagte er und reichte ihn ihr.

Mit einem Mal war Ginny hellwach. Angst ließ ihr Herz schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen pochen. Sie ergriff den Brief und riss ihn auf.

_Liebste Ginny,_

_Ron, __Hermione und Luna geht es gut. Abgesehen von Ron, der sich den Arm gebrochen hat, ist ihnen nichts geschehen. _

_Aber du, __Ginny! __Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mir dir, mein Liebling? Wir __machen uns __solche Sorgen um dich. __Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass __der junge Lord dich anständig behandelt. __Oh, Ginny. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich da herausholen und du wärst jetzt in Sicherheit. _

_Aber uns wird schon etwas einfallen, Ginny. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Der Orden wird einen Weg finden. _

_Was deinen Lehrer betrifft, er weiß Bescheid. __Er wird sich vorsehen. _

_Ginny, mit __dir wurden noch fünf weitere Schüler entführt. Albus bittet dich zu versuchen, ob du nicht herausfinden könntest, ob sie noch am Leben sind und wo sie gefangen gehalten werden. Aber bitte tue das nur, wenn du __dir absolut sicher bist, __dass __keine Gefahr für dich besteht. Riskiere nicht dein Leben für sie, hörst du? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren, Ginny. _

_Ich hoffe, du bekommst diesen Brief. Wir haben ihn seinem Phönix mitgegeben. Er kam zu uns zurück, als wir von Hogwarts nach Hause kamen. Wenn es der junge Lord dir erlaubt, schreib uns so schnell wie möglich wieder, ja? _

_Pass auf dich auf, meine Kleine, und sei vorsichtig. __Vergiss nie, wo du bist. Und bringe dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr. Irgendwie wird alles wieder gut werden, Ginny. _

_Wir lieben dich. _

_Mum_

Sie waren am Leben! Ron, Hermione und Luna war nichts geschehen! Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Ginny auf.

„Danke, Harry. Danke, dass du mir den Brief gegeben hast.", sagte sie und drückte das Pergamentblatt an sich, wobei ihr beinahe die Decke entglitten wäre. Das erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich noch nicht angezogen hatte. Während Ginny ins Schlafzimmer zurückging, starrte ihr der junge Lord schweigend nach.

Als Ginny eine Weile später aus dem Bad kam und einer der Hauselfen ihr eine hellblaue Robe gebracht hatte, setzte sie sich auf das Bett und nahm den Brief ein zweites Mal zur Hand. Wie viel ihr der Brief bedeutete, konnte wohl niemand ermessen. Und zu wissen, dass es ihrem Bruder, Hermione und Luna gutging, machte sie einfach nur glücklich und doch spürte sie plötzlich, wie brennende Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

Schnell blinzelte Ginny sie weg und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschriebene. Irgendwie musste sie den vermissten Schülern helfen. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihre kalte, nasse Zelle im Kerker; an die furchtbare Angst, die sie gehabt hatte, an den gefolterten Zauberer, den die Todesser umgebracht hatten.

Der Gedanke, dass ihre Mitschüler den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords hilflos ausgeliefert waren, ließ sie erschaudern. Sie selbst hatte noch reichlich Glück gehabt, aber das hatten ihre Mitschüler bestimmt nicht gehabt.

Nachdenklich nagte sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sollte sie Harry um Hilfe bitten?

Er hatte ihr den Brief gegeben. Sie wusste, er hätte es nicht tun brauchen. Und er hatte weder eine Gegenleistung dafür verlangt, noch hatte er ihren Brief zuvor geöffnet und gelesen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie Schritte hörte. Harry setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und hob mit einer Hand ihr Kinn.

„Erzähle mir, was du über den Phönixorden weißt."

Ginny erstarrte. Doch ein Blick in seine kalten Augen ließ sie ahnen, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Antwort.

„Weshalb willst du das wissen?"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Was für eine dumme Frage. Als ob sie nicht wüsste, wer er war.

„Sag' es mir. Ich könnte dich so leicht zwingen."

Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass sie sich so in ihm getäuscht hatte.

„Bitte, lass mich los. Du tust mir weh.", flüsterte sie.

„Erzähle es mir."

In seiner Stimme schwang ein gefährlich flacher Unterton mit und Ginny spürte, wie Furcht in ihr hochkroch.

„Nein, nein…"

Panik erfasste sie, doch sie würde ihm die wenigen Dinge, die sie wusste, auf keinen Fall erzählen. Sie würde weder ihre Familie noch den Orden je verraten.

Harry ließ ihr Kinn los und umfasste stattdessen ihre Schultern. Verzweifelt begann sie sich gegen seinen zu festen Griff zu wehren, doch Harry war sehr viel stärker als sie. Er drückte sie aufs Bett und hielt ihre schmalen Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf fest. Bewegungslos lag sie unter ihm. Unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte sie hinauf in seine smaragdgrünen Augen.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen.

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, spürte sein Herz ebenso heftig schlagen wie ihr eigenes. Wie lange er sie festhielt, wusste sie nicht, doch allmählich lockerte sich sein Griff. Die Kälte wich aus seinen Augen. Etwas, wie Bedauern flackerte in ihnen auf.

Abrupt ließ er sie los und stand auf. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte leise:

„Es tut mir Leid, Gin. Verzeih mir."

Ginny richtete sich auf und konnte nur stumm nicken. Sie zitterte, wartete bang darauf, was weiter geschehen würde.

Harry wandte sich um.

„Komm.", sagte er und ging zur Tür.

Ginny folgte ihm. Als sie jedoch merkte, dass er seine Gemächer verlassen wollte, blieb sie unwillkürlich stehen. Er würde sie nicht in die Kerker zurückbringen, oder?

„Ginny."

Sie sah auf. Harry beobachtete sie abwartend.

„Ich will dir nur etwas zeigen. Komm."

Beim letzten Wort klang seine Stimme bittend. Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu. Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung führte Harry sie in den Park. Während sie schweigend einen der Wege entlang schritten, versuchte Ginny einen Grund für Harrys widersprüchliches Verhalten zu finden. Sie gab es jedoch schnell auf. Sie kannte Harry einfach zu wenig um ihn verstehen zu können.

Harry einen Seitenblick zuwerfend, fragte sie sich, ob sie Angst vor ihm haben sollte. Was, wenn er die Sache mit dem Phönixorden nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde? Andererseits hatte er sie um Verzeihung gebeten.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer folgte sie Harry kurz darauf durch einen kleinen Torbogen. Erstaunt blickte sie auf die herrlichen dunkelroten Rosen.

„Es war der Garten meiner Mutter.", sagte Harry leise.

„Er ist wunderschön.", sagte Ginny und sah Harry fragend an.

Harry nickte. Dann wandte er seine Augen von den Rosen ab und schaute sie ebenfalls an.

„Ginny, ich habe dich nach dem Orden gefragt, da ich Voldemort töten will. Deswegen denke ich über einen Plan nach. Aber dafür muss ich alle Optionen und Fakten kennen."

Während Ginny noch damit beschäftigt war seine unerwartete Bemerkung in sich aufzunehmen, trat Harry auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hände.

„Bitte, vertraue mir, Gin. Erzähle mir, was du weißt."

„Ich kann es nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Ginny wich einen Schritt zurück.

„_Warum nicht?_ Du bist der Sohn des Dunklen Lords! Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass du ihn töten willst. Und selbst wenn, woher soll ich wissen, wozu du die Informationen noch nutzen würdest? Ich würde meine Familie und den Orden verraten und das kann ich einfach nicht!"

Ihre Wut schwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn angeschrien hatte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie war abhängig von Harry, war auf sein Wohlwollen angewiesen und so eben hatte sie das vergessen.

„Hab' keine Angst. Ich…"

Harry brach ab und sie sah ängstlich auf. Doch sie konnte kein Anzeichen von Zorn in seinem Gesicht entdecken. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen und während sie sich schweigend anstarrten, wusste sie plötzlich tief in ihrem Herzen, dass er ihr nichts antun würde.

Woher sie derartiges Wissen hernahm, hätte sie nicht sagen können, aber sie war sich sicher.

„Warum willst du deinen eigenen Vater töten?", fragte sie ruhig.

Schlagartig verdunkelten sich Harrys Augen. Gnadenloser Hass blitzte in ihnen auf. Sein Griff um ihre Hände verstärkte sich.

„Er ist es nicht. Er hat meine Mutter ermordet.", flüsterte er, ließ sie los und wandte sich ab.

Ginnys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nicht nur Harrys gestrige Reaktion verstand sie nun besser, sondern jetzt kannte sie auch den Grund für Harrys angespannte Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Doch instinktiv spürte sie, dass das bei Weitem nicht alles war. Es war noch mehr geschehen.

Was auch immer sich damals abgespielt hatte, es hatte ihn traumatisiert und bis heute hatte er es nicht verwunden.

Wie mochte wohl seine Kindheit ausgesehen haben? Ohne eine Mutter und alleingelassen mit dem Wissen, dass sein Vater sie ermordet hatte? Hatte er überhaupt jemanden gehabt, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte?

Der nächste Gedanke erschütterte sie. Hatte er vielleicht sogar den Mord an seiner Mutter miterlebt?

Das Mitleid, das sie plötzlich überkam, war so groß, dass sie im ersten Moment unfähig war zu sprechen. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry.", sagte sie leise.

Harry bedeckte ihre schmale Hand mit seiner eigenen und sah auf sie herab.

„Wirst du mir helfen?"

Ginny schwieg, betrachtete die Rosen.

„Wenn du gegen die Dunkle Seite bist, weshalb hast du dann die Muggel Familie gestern gefoltert?", fragte sie schließlich.

Auch Harry sah zu den Blumen hinüber. Erst nach einer Weile antwortete er ihr.

„Seit dem Tag, an dem er meine Mutter…getötet hat, war mir alles gleichgültig. Nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung für mich. Ich existierte, aber ich lebte nicht. Doch du hast das verändert, Ginny. Du hast meine Gefühle und Erinnerungen wieder zum Leben erweckt und mich an meinen Schwur erinnert mich an Voldemort zu rächen.

Du musst verstehen, dass ich seit damals nie wieder in seine Nähe gekommen bin. Aber um eine Möglichkeit zu finden ihn zu töten und um mehr Spielraum zu haben einen Plan zu ersinnen nicht nur ihn sondern auch seine Anhänger zu besiegen, muss ich wissen, was er vorhat, was er denkt. Deswegen bin ich mir dir zu der gestrigen Versammlung gegangen.", sagte er und sah sie an.

„Ich konnte mich nicht weigern sie zu foltern, Ginny. Er hätte sonst sofort gewusst, dass ich keinesfalls die Absicht habe ihm zu helfen die Welt zu erobern. So aber vermutet er es nur."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich. Dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Also gut. Ich werde dir alles über den Phönixorden erzählen, was ich weiß.", sagte sie.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie Harry kannte, erhellte ein aufrichtiges Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Danke, Gin."

Ginny jedoch hob eine Hand.

„Ich habe auch eine Bitte an dich, Harry. Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben, dass außer mir noch fünf andere Schüler entführt worden sind und ich wollte fragen…kannst du… können wir versuchen sie zu finden? Oder weißt du, wo sie sind?"

„Sie werden in den Kerkern sein. Wir können ihnen helfen, wenn Voldemort tot ist. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn wir jetzt versuchen würden sie zu befreien."

Ginny schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Wenn wir ihn erst besiegen müssen, kann es für sie doch längst zu spät sein. Dann könnten sie tot sein! Gibt es denn gar nichts, was wir tun können, Harry?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Problem besteht darin, dass wir auf keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit erregen dürfen. Voldemort vertraut mir nicht und wenn er herausfinden sollte… momentan habe ich keinen brillanten Rettungsplan vorzuweisen. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Komm, es ist schon spät. Du kannst mir beim Frühstück oder besser gesagt beim Mittagessen alles über den Orden erzählen und vielleicht fällt uns ja etwas ein, wie wir deinen Mitschülern helfen können."


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Nach dem Mittagessen kehrten Harry und Ginny in den Park zurück. Während sie langsam am Ufer des Sees entlang schlenderten und beratschlagten, was sie nun tun sollten, wurde Ginny wieder von einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit ergriffen. Immer noch konnte ein Teil von ihr nicht wirklich fassen, dass sie zusammen mit dem jungen Lord überlegte, wie sie die Dunkle Seite besiegen konnten.

Und dass sie ihm tatsächlich das Wenige erzählt hatte, was sie über den Orden wusste. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatte sich entschieden ihm vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen.

Sie sah nachdenklich auf das glitzernde Wasser und sagte:

„Da wir ohnehin Hilfe vom Orden brauchen, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts gehen. Dann können wir uns zusammen mit dem Orden einen Plan ausdenken."

Harry blieb stehen und sah sie an.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es ein bisschen gefährlich für mich wäre dort einfach hineinzuspazieren? Wenn sie mich erkennen, werden sie mich garantiert nicht willkommen heißen."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Ginny lächeln.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn wir zuerst mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen. Ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass du auf unserer Seite bist, müsste nicht allzu schwierig sein. Und dann…"

„Du glaubst, dass er sich so leicht überzeugen lassen wird? Dass der mächtige Zauberer, der Voldemort so lange Widerstand geleistet hat mir vertrauen wird?"

„Er wird dir zuhören, Harry."

Harry lachte leise auf.

„Doch vertrauen wird er mir nicht. Wie dem auch sei, ich denke, wir können es wagen für eine kurze Zeit aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Dumbledore sich wirklich damit einverstanden erklärt mit mir gemeinsame Sache zu machen."

„Auf jeden Fall wird er dich anhören. Was jedoch die anderen Mitglieder und meine Familie betrifft…", sagte Ginny und brach ab.

Sie sah Schwierigkeiten voraus. Bei manchen Ordensmitgliedern würden auch alle Überredungskünste nicht helfen. Und ihre Familie würde sicherlich auch nicht so ohne Weiteres bereit sein Harry zu vertrauen.

„Wir werden es schon schaffen. Wenn Dumbledore erst einmal auf unserer Seite ist, werden die anderen sich ihm anschließen.", sagte Ginny und warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu.

„Du sagtest vorhin, du hättest bereits eine Idee wie wir den Dunklen Lord besiegen könnten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe über verschiedene Möglichkeiten nachgedacht. Aber am Erfolgversprechendsten wäre es meiner Meinung nach, wenn wir es fertigbrächten die Mitglieder des Ordens ins Schloss zu schmuggeln. Irgendwann in der Nacht oder am frühen Morgen. Niemand würde je mit einem Angriff innerhalb der Festung rechnen. Wir würden Voldemort und seine Anhänger völlig überraschen. Vor allem hat es den Vorteil, dass wir gleich den gesamten Inneren Kreis ebenfalls besiegen könnten."

Ginny seufzte.

„Der Plan ist gut. Aber die Ordensmitglieder und meine Familie zu bewegen freiwillig ins Schloss zu gehen, wird alles andere als leicht sein. Sie werden sagen, dass es eine Falle ist. Und wie willst du sie eigentlich ins Schloss schaffen?"

„Das ist kein Problem. Da gibt es mehrere Wege. Zuerst müssen wir den Orden jedoch überzeugen. Alles andere wird sich finden.", sagte Harry und fügte nach einem Augenblick hinzu:

„Wenn du deine Familie wieder siehst, werden sie es zulassen, dass du mit mir zurückgehst? Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass Voldemort misstrauisch wird. Und wenn du plötzlich nicht mehr da bist, wird er sich bestimmt wundern, wo du abgeblieben bist."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich werde mit dir zurückkommen, gleichgültig, was meine Familie dazu sagen wird."

Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte Ginny fest, dass sie es tatsächlich so meinte. Was auch immer geschehen würde, wenn sie den Orden aufsuchten, sie würde mit Harry zurückkehren.

„Was ist, wenn sie versuchen mich zu verhaften? Das könnte unter Umständen ziemlich brenzlig werden, insbesondere wenn es Viele sind, die mich angreifen. Anderenfalls kann ich bestimmt entkommen. Aber dann müssten wir zusammenfliehen."

„Einen Angriff brauchst du nicht zu befürchten, Harry. Dumbledore würde so etwas niemals zulassen."

„Ich kenne ihn nicht, Gin. Und ich werde ihm weder vertrauen, noch werde ich mich auf ihn verlassen."

Harrys Gesicht wurde kalt und als er nun sprach, schwang in seiner Stimme eisige Schärfe mit.

„Jeder kann dich verraten, selbst wenn du demjenigen vertraust."

Ginny blieb stehen und schaute Harry an.

„Du brauchst nicht gleich jedem zu vertrauen.", sagte sie verständnisvoll.

„Du könntest jedoch anfangen mir zu vertrauen, Harry."

In Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen trat ein seltsamer Ausdruck. Es war unmöglich ihn zu deuten.

„Vertraust _du_ mir denn?"

Es war eine berechtigte Frage.

„Ja.", sagte sie langsam.

„Würde ich dir nicht vertrauen, hätte ich dir wohl kaum etwas über den Orden erzählt."

Mit Mühe hielt sie Harrys durchdringenden Blick stand.

„Hasst du mich nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich dich hassen?"

„Ich habe dich vergewaltigt."

Ginny wandte den Kopf ab und beobachtete einen kleinen Schmetterling, der munter von Blume zu Blume flog.

„Hast du das? Du hast mich vor diesem schrecklichen Todesser gerettet. Du hast mich aus dieser fürchterlichen, kalten Zelle geholt. Du warst sanft zu mir. Mein Entführer wäre es mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Du hast mich nie gefoltert, nie geschlagen und du hast mir erlaubt einen Brief an meine Familie zu schreiben."

Sie schaute Harry wieder an und sagte ernst:

„Du hast mir die Hoffnung wieder gegeben, Harry. Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Nein, ich hasse dich nicht und ich vertraue dir, Harry."

Plötzlich lächelte sie.

„Wenn ich dir vertrauen kann, dann kannst auch du mir vertrauen."

Dicht nebeneinander stehend, starrten sie sich an. Schließlich neigte Harry den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich es versuchen, Ginny."

Sie gingen weiter und eine Weile lang spazierten sie schweigend durch den Park. Ginny hing ihren Gedanken nach. Erst langsam wurde ihr wahrhaftig bewusst, dass sie ihre Familie wiedersehen würde. Vielleicht noch nicht heute oder morgen, aber bestimmt irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen. Leichten Herzens ging sie neben Harry auf die Festung zu, die selbst im hellen Tageslicht düster wirkte.

Als sie näherkamen, fiel Ginnys Blick auf eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die mit schnellen Schritten über den Rasen ging. Im nächsten Moment blieb sie jedoch jäh stehen und fiel auf die Knie. Während sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, marschierte Harry auf die Fremde zu, ergriff sie bei den Armen und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Bella, wie schön, dass ich dich sehe.", sagte Harry mit seidiger Stimme.

Die Frau zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Mylord.", erwiderte sie leise.

Als Harry ihr Kinn hochhob, sah Ginny die Angst in Bellas dunklen Augen.

„Du weißt doch sicherlich, wo die Schüler aus Hogwarts gefangen gehalten werden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Mylord. Sie…sie sind in einer Zelle im südlichen Kerker, gleich neben einer der Folterkammern, Mylord."

„Danke. Du kannst gehen, Bella.", sagte Harry und ließ sie los.

Bella knickste tief, ging zwei Schritte zurück und hastete dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Ginny schaute zu Harry und wich unwillkürlich zurück, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„So, wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wo deine Mitschüler gefangen gehalten werden.", sagte Harry.

„Was hast du ihr getan, dass sie sich so vor dir fürchtet?"

„Man kann wohl sagen, dass ich nicht gerade so sanft zu ihr war, wie ich es zu dir war."

„Warum? Was hat sie dir getan?"

„Nichts. Sie hat nichts getan um es zu verhindern."

„Was zu verhindern?"

„Den Mord meiner Mutter."

Harrys Ton warnte sie davor weiter zu fragen und so schwieg sie. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend war ihr noch frisch im Gedächtnis.

Als sie das Schloss erreichten, wurden sie bereits von einem Hauself erwartet, der ihnen sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Sohn zu sprechen wünschte.

Harry nickte wortlos und ging auf die Treppe zu. Ginny folgte ihm mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl. Darauf erpicht dem Dunklen Lord ein zweites Mal zu begegnen, war sie wahrlich nicht, aber da sie neugierig und wie sie sich eingestand auch um Harry besorgt war, fragte sie ihn nicht, ob er sie zuvor nicht in seine Räume bringen könnte. Und Harry schlug es auch nicht vor.

Wenig später betraten sie das Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords. Voldemort saß hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Holz und während Harry zu ihm ging, hielt sich Ginny im Hintergrund, hoffend, Voldemort würde sie nicht bemerken.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte Harry.

Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn schweigend an, dann neigte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ja, Henry, das wollte ich in der Tat. Ich habe für heute einen kleinen Angriff auf Hogsmeade geplant. Meine Anhänger sollen schließlich nicht aus der Übung kommen. Und du sollst an meiner Seite kämpfen, Henry.

Zusammen werden wir unbesiegbar sein und wenn der Phönixorden den Dorfbewohnern zu Hilfe eilt, werden wir Dumbledore und seinem jämmerlichen Orden endlich begreiflich machen, dass sie den Krieg niemals gewinnen werden.

Heute jedoch möchte ich so viele von Dumbledores Anhängern gefangen nehmen wie möglich. Wenn wir es schaffen den Orden so weit zu minimieren, dass er kampfunfähig ist, müsste der Rest von ihnen leicht aufgeben, wenn sie wissen, dass von ihrer Entscheidung das Leben ihrer Familienangehörigen und Freunde abhängt."

„Wie du willst. Ich denke, es sollte amüsant werden.", entgegnete Harry mit kalter Stimme.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte.

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Triff mich in zwei Stunden in der großen Halle."

„Ich werde da sein, Vater."

Harry hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Ginny sich an Harry wandte.

„Wir müssen den Orden warnen!"

Der Griff mit dem Harry ihren Arm packte, war schmerzhaft.

„Sei leise.", zischte er und zog sie vorwärts.

Ginny stolperte, fing sich jedoch wieder. Sie hörte Stimmen, näherkommende Schritte und schalt sich eine Närrin. Bei Harrys Anblick verbeugten sich die zwei Todesser und verharrten in dieser Stellung bis sie vorbei waren.

„Glaubst du, sie haben mich gehört?", fragte Ginny sobald sie in Harrys Gemächern waren.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie waren zu weit weg.", sagte Harry und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Komm, vorsichtshalber kannst du eine kurze Nachricht schreiben. Wer weiß, ob Snape es geschafft hat den Orden zu benachrichtigen."

Nachdem Ginny ein paar Zeilen geschrieben hatte, nahm Harry ihr den Brief ab, gab ihm seinen Phönix und öffnete das Fenster.

Ginny dachte indessen an den bevorstehenden Kampf. Zögernd, fragte sie:

„Harry, du wirst niemanden töten, oder?"

„Wenn ich es vermeiden kann, dann nicht. Abgesehen davon möchte er Gefangene machen. Du hast es ja gehört. Und wenn alles gut geht, können wir nach dem Überfall versuchen aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Wenn wir viele Gefangene machen, wird Voldemort den ganzen Abend damit beschäftigt sein sie zu foltern."

Froh, dass sie heute noch nach Hogwarts gehen würden, wollte Ginny gerade nicken, als ihr ein Gedanke kam. Sie erstarrte.

„Was, wenn meine Familie gefangen genommen wird? Wenn er sie tötet, während wir in Hogwarts sind?", fragte sie mit schwankender Stimme.

Harry sah sie ausdruckslos an.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte er schließlich.

„Heute Abend können wir uns immer noch entscheiden, ob wir nach Hogwarts gehen oder nicht. Sich jetzt schon Gedanken zu machen ist sinnlos."

Das mochte stimmen, aber für Ginny was es unmöglich nicht daran zu denken, dass auch ihre Eltern und Brüder bei dem Kampf dabei sein würden.

Als Harry zu zischeln begann, wurde sie abgelenkt. Sekunden später glitt seine Schlange ins Blickfeld. Das Reptil hatte sich allem Anschein nach unter dem Tisch versteckt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch, welches Ginny einfach nur unheimlich fand, verschwand die kleine Schlange in Richtung Tür.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ich habe Diamond gebeten herauszufinden in welcher Verfassung deine Mitschüler sind. Vielleicht können wir ihnen doch helfen.", sagte Harry, zog eine der Schreibtischschubladen auf und holte einen schwarz schimmernden Zauberstab hervor.

„Ich dachte, du brauchst keinen Zauberstab?", fragte Ginny, während sie sich verbot sich allzu große Hoffnungen zu machen. Hoffentlich würde die Schlange bald zurückkommen und ihnen Nachricht bringen.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in eine seiner Taschen, drehte sich um und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn ich für längere Zeit zaubern muss, ist es leichter für mich mit einem Zauberstab. Anderenfalls ermüde ich rasch."

Unvermittelt verdunkelte sich Harrys Gesicht.

„Er will mich testen und dieser Gedanke gefällt mir überhaupt nicht."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Ginny begriff, wovon Harry sprach.

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Voldemort mir nicht vertraut, Ginny. Er denkt, dass der Kampf zeigen wird, ob ich auf seiner Seite stehe oder nicht. Was soll's. Ich kann ohnehin nichts dagegen tun. Übrigens, könntest du mir eine ungefähre Skizze von Hogwarts machen, Gin? Wenn wir heute tatsächlich dorthin gehen, möchte ich wissen, wie ich entkommen kann, falls irgendetwas schiefgehen sollte."

Ginny nickte und wenig später beugte sie sich über ein Pergamentblatt. Während sie sich bemühte eine möglichst genaue Skizze zu zeichnen, fragte sie beiläufig:

„Warum nennt der Dunkle Lord dich eigentlich ‚Henry'?"

Es war ihr schon gestern aufgefallen und sie hatte sich darüber gewundert.

„Meine Mutter hat mich so genannt. Voldemort jedoch war damit nicht einverstanden, also gab er mir stattdessen den Namen ‚Henry'.", erwiderte Harry und musterte ihre Zeichnung.

„Sind dort noch andere Ausgänge?"

„Warte, Harry. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Nachdem Ginny die Feder beiseite gelegt hatte, erklärte sie Harry die Zeichnung. Ein leises Zischeln unterbrach sie.

Zusehend, wie Harry seine Schlange vom Boden aufhob, konnte Ginny ihre Ungeduld kaum zügeln. Endlich war das für sie unverständliche Gespräch zwischen Harry und dem kleinen Reptil vorbei.

Harry blickte sie an.

„Zwei deiner Mitschüler wurden getötet. Sie haben versucht zu fliehen. Die anderen drei sind am Leben. Sie sind jedoch gefoltert worden."

Entsetzt schlug Ginny eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Bitte, Harry. Wir müssen sie retten! Sonst werden sie auch noch ermordet! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht alles versucht hätte ihnen zu helfen. Außerdem, erinnerst du dich noch an die Muggel Familie? An die zwei kleinen Kinder? Ihnen müssen wir auch helfen, Harry!"

Harry sah sie wortlos an. Jäh stand er auf.

„Also gut. Wir werden ihnen helfen. Was die Kinder betrifft, müssen wir allerdings erst herausfinden, wo man sie hingebracht hat. Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen. Voldemort schätzt es gar nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt."

Als sie die Kerker erreichten, kroch eisige Kälte in Ginny hoch, die nicht unbedingt auf die klamme Luft zurückzuführen war. Sie rückte näher an Harry heran und kämpfte gegen den Drang an sich einfach umzudrehen und diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Die Schreie, die durch die Kerker hallten, machten ihr ein weiteres Mal bewusst, welches Glück sie gehabt hatte.

Endlich blieb Harry vor einer Zelle stehen und hob eine Hand. Die Tür erglühte kurz in einem silbernen Licht und öffnete sich dann geräuschlos.

Ginny schluckte und folgte Harry hinein.

In einer Ecke sah sie zwei Mädchen sitzen. Eines von ihnen hielt ein kleines Mädchen in den Armen. Es schien bewusstlos zu sein. Bei ihrem Eintritt schauten die Größeren auf. Ihre Blicke waren seltsam stumpf.

„Ginny?"

Die Stimme war rau und Ginny brauchte eine Weile um das schlimm zugerichtete Mädchen zu erkennen.

„Katie!"

Schnell kniete sich Ginny hin und versuchte ihre Betroffenheit zu verbergen.

„Könnt ihr gehen? Kommt, wir bringen euch in Sicherheit."

Katie und das andere Mädchen, welches Ginny nun als Cho Chang erkannte, zuckten zurück, als Harry sich bückte und das Kind aufhob. Cho machte noch einen Versuch das kleine Mädchen festzuhalten.

„Nein, ihr braucht keine Angst vor Harry zu haben. Er hilft uns. Kommt.", sagte Ginny rasch und fasste Katie am Arm, die augenblicklich erstarrte.

„Kommt, schnell.", drängte Ginny und half Katie auf.

„Hilf Cho. Ich komme schon zurecht.", wehrte Katie ihre Hilfe ab, während sie sich schwankend an der Mauer festhielt.

Chos Gesicht war aschfahl, als Ginny es endlich schaffte sie auf die Beine zu hieven. Sie legte einen Arm um Chos Taille und stützte sie.

Sie verließen die Zelle und gingen langsam den verlassenen Korridor entlang. Harry war neben einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen geblieben und wartete auf sie. Kurz bevor sie Harry erreicht hatten, hörte Ginny schnelle Schritte. Die schwarzhaarige Frau, die sie vorhin im Park getroffen hatten, kam in Sicht. Das kleine Mädchen schwebte plötzlich in der Luft. Mit zwei großen Schritten war Harry bei Bella und drückte sie brutal gegen die Mauer.

„Du wirst niemandem sagen, dass ich die Gefangenen von Hogwarts aus ihrer Zelle genommen habe. Sollte Voldemort sich nach ihnen erkundigen, sage ihm, sie sind tot. Du weißt, was geschehen wird, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, Bella.", flüsterte er und Ginny spürte, wie es ihr eiskalt über den Rücken lief.

„Ja, Mylord. Ich…ich werde es niemandem sagen, Mylord."

„Gut.", sagte Harry und ließ sie los.

Dann nahm Harry das kleine Mädchen wieder in die Arme und stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür auf.

„Schnell, geht die Treppe hoch."

Befürchtend, dass Cho jeden Moment umkippen würde, formten sich Schweißperlen auf Ginnys Stirn. Die Wendeltreppe wand sich steil nach oben. Auf jeder zweiten Stufe mussten sie anhalten. Immer wieder warf Ginny einen Blick zurück zu Katie, die hinter ihnen ging. Auch Katies Gesicht hatte mittlerweile jegliche Farbe verloren.

Als sie endlich Harrys Gemächer erreichten, seufzte Ginny erleichtert.

Während sie Katie und Cho zu den Sesseln führte, legte Harry das kleine Mädchen behutsam auf das Sofa. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und für einen Augenblick war das Mädchen von einem goldenen Licht umgeben.

„Sie wird jetzt schlafen.", sagte Harry und trat zu Cho, deren Augen geschlossen waren.

Als das Licht von Harrys Magie verblasste, sah sie blinzelnd auf.

Katie wich in ihrem Sessel zurück, als Harry zu ihr kam. Sie sah zu Ginny. Erst als Ginny nickte, ließ sie zu, dass Harry ihre Hand nahm.

Nachdem Harry sich um Katie gekümmert hatte, richtete er sich auf und sagte:

„Gin, ich muss gehen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, rufe einen von den Hauselfen."

Harry war beinahe an der Tür, als Ginny ihn zurückrief:

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry."

Schweigend starrten sie sich an.

„Das werde ich.", sagte er schließlich und verließ das Zimmer.

Als Ginny sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie, dass Katie sie anblickte.

„Er ist der junge Lord, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Katie.

„Ja, aber ihr könnt ihm vertrauen. Glaubt mir. Er hat mich gerettet und ohne ihn würdet ihr immer noch in den Kerkern sein.", sagte Ginny.

Sie rief nach einem der Hauselfen und wenig später waren Katie und Cho in warme Decken gehüllt.

Während Katie und Cho trotz ihrer Erschöpfung versuchten etwas zu essen, kümmerte sich Ginny um das Kind, das immer noch nicht aufgewacht war.

„Anne ist noch so klein und die Todesser haben auch sie vergewaltigt, Ginny. Sie haben ihr so wehgetan und sie mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert.", sagte Katie leise.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. Als sie das getrocknete Blut von Annes Gesicht wischte, spürte sie Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Ihre Hand zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Sie strich Anne sanft über das Haar und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Was für ein Mensch war das nur, der einem elfjährigen Mädchen so etwas antat?


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Als die gleißende Sonne direkt in sein Gesicht schien, kniff Arthur Weasley blinzelnd die Augen zusammen. Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und verfluchte die Hitze, die langsam unerträglich wurde. Der frühe Nachmittag war wahrlich nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt um einen Kampf auszufechten. Nichtsdestotrotz stand er in Hogsmeade und wartete angespannt darauf, dass ihre Gegner endlich erscheinen würden. Wenn sie wenigstens im Schatten stehen würden, aber weit und breit war kein schattiges Plätzchen in Sicht.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer dachte Arthur an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Nachdem sie die Liste fertig geschrieben hatten und die Ordensversammlung zu Ende gewesen war, war er mit seiner Familie zum Fuchsbau aufgebrochen. Sie hatten das Nötigste eingepackt und hatten kurz darauf beklommen vor ihrem Haus gestanden, nicht wissend, wann und ob sie überhaupt je zurückkehren würden.

Wieder in Hogwarts waren sie gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen sich in ihrer neuen Unterkunft einzurichten, als sie ein schwarz schimmernder Phönix gestört hatte, der mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe geklopft hatte.

Sobald sie Ginnys kurzen Brief gelesen hatten, waren sie auf dem schnellsten Wege zu Albus gegangen. Froh über die Warnung hatte Albus sofort den Orden alarmiert. Zwar gelang es Severus Snape meistens sie zu warnen, doch heute hatte der Spion, der sich nach der Versammlung zurück in das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords begeben hatte, um die geforderte Liste abzuliefern, offensichtlich keine Möglichkeit dazu gehabt.

Dank Ginny hatten sie sich jedoch auf den heutigen Kampf vorbereiten können. Obwohl einige der Ordensmitglieder in Ginnys Brief eine Falle gewittert hatten und dagegen gewesen waren nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, hatte Albus sich durchgesetzt. Sie hatten die Dorfbewohner informiert und all diejenigen die nicht kämpfen wollten oder konnten nach Hogwarts in Sicherheit gebracht.

Das war jetzt eine halbe Stunde her und ihre Feinde hatten sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen.

Nervös schaute Arthur umher. Für einen flüchtigen Moment traf sein Blick den von James Potter, der ein Stückchen entfernt von ihm stand. Potter nickte ihm kurz zu und Arthur grüßte zurück.

James und er hatten verabredet, dass sie – sofern sie überlebten – sich nach dem Gefecht mit James' Freunden, Alice Longbottom, deren Ehemann im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords gefangen gehalten wurde, Nymphadora Tonks und mit den Eltern der Schüler, die entführt oder getötet worden waren, treffen würden. Der Gedanke ließ Arthur grimmig lächeln. Ja, sie würden einen Plan ersinnen. Und dann würden sie endlich zur Tat schreiten und das Schloss des Todes angreifen.

Zwar hatten ihm Ginnys Briefe die Gewissheit gegeben, dass seine Tochter am Leben war, doch würde ihn nichts und niemand jemals überzeugen können, dass ein Anhänger der Dunklen Seite seine Gefangenen anständig behandelte. Wie Ginny es geschafft hatte den Phönix des jungen Lords zu bewegen ihnen die Briefe zu überbringen, wusste Arthur nicht. Aber er kannte seine Tochter. Ginny hätte alles dafür getan, um ihm und Molly Schmerzen zu ersparen. So gern Arthur es auch getan hätte, konnte er Ginnys Worten, dass es ihr gut ging, einfach keinen Glauben schenken.

Laute Rufe schreckten Arthur auf. Er sah auf und spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Ihre Feinde waren gekommen.

Während Arthur die Neuankömmlinge musterte, fielen ihm zwei Gestalten besonders ins Auge.

Dem Dunklen Lord jedoch schenkte er kaum Beachtung. Es war der zweite Zauberer, der neben ihm stand, der Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er war jung und groß, hatte rabenschwarze Haare und auf seiner linken Schulter saß ein schwarzer Phönix.

_Der Sohn des Dunklen Lords! _

Die heftigen Emotionen und die ohnmächtige Wut, die seit der Entführung Ginnys in ihm getobt hatten, ließen ihn alle Vorsicht vergessen.

Er hörte weder den erschrockenen Schrei seiner Frau, noch die warnenden Rufe seiner Söhne und weiterer Ordensmitglieder. Es war ihm nicht einmal bewusst, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und direkt auf den jungen Zauberer zulief, der seine Tochter zu seiner Geliebten gemacht hatte.

Als er näher kam, bemerkte er die kalten smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihm ausdruckslos entgegensahen.

„Du! Was hast du meiner Tochter angetan? Wo ist sie?", schrie Arthur außer sich vor Hass.

Sehend, wie der Erbe des Dunklen Lords mit einer Handbewegung einige Todesser zurückhielt, wurde er nur noch zorniger. Ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob das klug war oder nicht stürmte Arthur mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den Folterer seiner Tochter zu.

Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Kämpfer des Phönixordens näher herangekommen. Binnen Sekunden griffen sich beide Seiten an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Kampf in ein erbittertes Gefecht auf Leben und Tod ausartete.

Der Dunkle Lord zauberte das Dunkle Mal in den wolkenlosen Himmel und ging gemächlich auf den Anführer des Phönixordens zu. Als er die drei weißen Lilien und den feurigen Blitz erblickte, die neben seinem Zeichen erschienen, glitt ein feines Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Siegessicher wartete er auf Albus Dumbledores ersten Fluch.

Harry hatte unterdessen Arthur Weasley mühelos überwältigen können. Doch bevor er dazu kam über eine Möglichkeit nachzudenken, wie er Ginnys Vater retten konnte, wurde der rothaarige Zauberer von zwei Todessern ergriffen.

Harry, der alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte sich seiner immer zahlreicher werdenden Gegner zu erwehren, presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er begriff, dass er nichts tun konnte um zu verhindern, dass Ginnys Vater in das Schloss des Todes gebracht wurde. Harry wagte es nicht einmal mehr sich umzuschauen, als er sich verteidigte und gleichzeitig versuchte niemanden zu töten.

Es schien so, als ob jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe des Phönixordens es gerade auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Was wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte für wen ihn der gesamte Orden hielt. Als ihn ein Todesfluch um Zentimeter verfehlte, war es jedoch vorbei mit seiner Zurückhaltung. Er kämpfte um sein Überleben.

Bald wurde es offensichtlich, dass die Dunkle Seite den Kampf gewinnen würde. Albus Dumbledore, der sich immer noch mit Voldemort duellierte, erkannte dies ebenfalls. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig als den Rückzug zu befehlen. Während seine Stimme noch über den Platz hallte, apparierten schon die ersten. Augenblicke später waren nur noch die Todesser, ihre Gefangenen und die Toten übrig. Aber auch sie verschwanden schnell.

Als der Wind über das verlassene Dorf und die Ebene fegte, erinnerten nur die zwei Bilder am Himmel an den Kampf, der sich in Hogsmeade ereignet hatte.

* * *

Auf die drei schlafenden Mädchen blickend, die in Harrys breitem Himmelbett bequem Platz gefunden hatten, fuhr sich Ginny mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Nachdem sie Annes Wunden versorgt hatte, hatte sie sich um Katie und Cho gekümmert, die beide auf einem Bad bestanden hatten und dazu ihre Hilfe gebraucht hatten.

Zu sehen was ihnen angetan worden war, hatte ihr ziemlich zugesetzt. Vielleicht rührte daher ihre Erschöpfung. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Mitgefühl und Wut, fühlte sie sich schuldig.

Ginny wusste, dass es unsinnig war, wusste, dass ein paar Stunden keinen Unterschied gemacht hätten und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie sie mit Harry durch den Park gewandert war.

Als hätten wir alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, dachte sie bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. Für Anne, Katie und Cho _hätte _es einen Unterschied gemacht. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ging sie hinaus und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

Während sie ans Fenster trat, fiel ihr schlagartig ein, wohin Harry gegangen war. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie den Kampf in Hogsmeade zwischenzeitlich völlig vergessen hatte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Jetzt hatte sie den Eingang des Schlosses besser im Blick.

Die Minuten vergingen unerträglich langsam. Sich alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien ausmalend, sorgte sie sich um Harry und ihre Familie und betete, dass ihnen nichts geschehen würde.

Und dann endlich erspähte sie die zurückkehrenden Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord und Harry gingen an vorderster Stelle. Sobald Ginny Harry sah, erfasste sie unbeschreibliche Erleichterung. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie lächelte.

Im nächsten Moment erstarrte sie. Inmitten der schwarzgekleideten Gestalten entdeckte sie ihren Vater, der von zwei Todessern vorwärts gezerrt wurde. Hektisch wanderten ihre Augen über die Menge, doch sie sah keine weiteren Rotschöpfe, sodass sie rasch wieder zu ihrem Vater schaute.

_Warum?_ Warum gerade ihr Dad? Angst überwältigte sie, machte sie schwindelig. Ginny musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte tief Luft zu holen. Als der Schwindel allmählich nachließ und sie aus dem Fenster blickte, waren ihr Vater und die Todesser verschwunden.

Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und sie wirbelte herum.

„Harry! Sie haben meinen Dad gefangen genommen!"

„Ja, aber nicht nur deinen Vater. Andere auch. In einer Viertelstunde wird eine Versammlung stattfinden. Höchstwahrscheinlich um die Gefangenen zu foltern und zu töten."

„Nein! Wir müssen irgendetwas tun! Wir müssen sie retten!"

„Wir können nichts tun."

„Harry… wir können doch nicht einfach zulassen….wir müssen etwas tun! Bitte, wir müssen meinen Vater retten!", rief Ginny und rang verzweifelt die Hände.

„Wir können nichts tun oder wie stellst du dir das vor? Dass wir geradewegs in die Große Halle marschieren und jeden Gefangenen retten, während Voldemort und ungefähr zweihundert seiner engsten Anhänger uns seelenruhig dabei zuschauen? Das wäre wirklich ein exzellenter Plan und so Erfolg versprechend."

Ginny zuckte so heftig zusammen, als hätte Harry sie geschlagen. Doch Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter. Stattdessen ging er zu einem der Bücherregale. Er holte ein kleines schwarzes Buch hervor, auf dessen Einband seltsame silberne Zeichen abgebildet waren und begann, nachdem er einige Seiten umgeblättert hatte, zu lesen.

Ginny starrte Harry ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie er jetzt ein Buch lesen konnte, während sie fieberhaft versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden ihren Vater zu retten. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben! Ginny weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnten. Irgendetwas mussten sie tun!

„Harry, wir…."

„Sei still.", befahl er ihr, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu lösen.

Ginny schluckte die Worte, die sie hatte sagen wollen, mühsam hinunter. Schlagartig begriff sie, dass – obwohl sie und Harry sich nahe gekommen waren und miteinander geschlafen hatten – sie ihn überhaupt nicht kannte. Was wusste sie schon über ihn?

Harry wollte den Dunklen Lord töten. Er wollte sich rächen. Woher wollte sie wissen, ob ihm das Leben der Gefangenen etwas bedeutete? Vielleicht war es ihm gleichgültig, was mit den Gefangenen geschah. Er war schließlich der junge Lord. Er war in tiefster Dunkelheit aufgewachsen.

Der Gedanke ließ sie innehalten. Aber warum hatte er dann ihre Mitschüler aus den Kerkern befreit? Warum hatte er sich um Annes, Katies und Chos Verletzungen gekümmert?

Ginny wollte gerade einen erneuten Versuch wagen mit Harry zu sprechen, als Harry das Buch heftig zuschlug und in das Bücherregal zurückstellte.

„Ich komme gleich wieder.", sagte er, schaute sie kurz an und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür.

Dann war er fort. Ginny ging langsam zu einem Sessel und setzte sich. Zutiefst enttäuscht von Harry, fühlte sie sich vollkommen allein gelassen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie musste ihrem Vater helfen! Doch ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Ginny zog ihre Knie zu sich, umfasste sie mit ihren Armen und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Auch wenn sich alles in ihr weigerte es sich einzugestehen: sie war machtlos. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab.

Jäh sprang sie auf und lief zur Tür. Harry hatte gesagt, die Versammlung würde in einer Viertelstunde stattfinden! Verzweifelt rüttelte sie an der Türklinke und wusste doch, dass es vergebens war. Die Tür war verschlossen.

Was, wenn Harry nicht mehr zurückkommen würde? Wenn er sie nicht zur Versammlung mitnehmen würde? Der Gedanke in Harrys Gemächern eingesperrt zu sein, während ihr Vater in der Großen Halle Gefahr lief gefoltert und getötet zu werden, war schrecklich. Das konnte Harry ihr nicht antun. Sie musste dabei sein. Sie musste…

Doch Harry kam nicht. Ginny lehnte sich gegen die Tür und presste ihre Wange gegen das Holz. _Wohin war Harry nur gegangen? _

Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte sie, wie jemand näherkam. Sie wich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Harry!"

Doch Harry sah sie nicht einmal an. Er ging so schnell, dass sie beinahe laufen musste, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Auf halbem Wege blieb Ginny wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Wie sollte sie ruhig daneben stehen, wenn ihr Vater gefoltert und getötet wurde? Wie sollte sie das ertragen?

„Harry! Gibt es denn nichts…können wir denn gar nichts tun um meinen Dad zu retten?"

Harry drehte sich um und kam zu ihr zurück. Der eiskalte Ausdruck in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen erschreckte sie.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte er leise, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Unbeholfen stolperte Ginny hinter ihm her.

Als sie kurze Zeit später die Halle betraten, erstarb jegliche Konversation. Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und sah ihnen entgegen.

„Du kommst spät, Henry."

„Verzeih mir, Vater. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", sagte Harry kühl und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Der Dunkle Lord winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Setz dich endlich. Wir haben lange genug auf dich gewartet."

Ginny stellte sich neben Harrys Thron und ließ ihre Augen durch die Halle wandern. Sie konnte ihren Dad nirgendwo entdecken.

In der Zwischenzeit fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort zu sprechen.

„Heute waren wir erfolgreich wie lange nicht mehr. Wie ich es vorausgesagt habe, waren wir unbesiegbar! Mit der Hilfe meines Sohnes werden wir den Phönixorden vernichten und Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Und dann kann uns nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten! Bald werden wir die ganze Welt erobern und beherrschen. Der heutige Sieg war nur der Anfang!

Aber jetzt lasst uns unseren Sieg feiern! Bringt die Gefangenen!"

Während einige der Todesser die Halle verließen, wandte sich der Dunkle Lord an Harry.

Ginny sah, wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien, doch ließ ihn dies nur noch abstoßender wirken.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Henry. Du hast dich hervorragend geschlagen und viel zu unserem Sieg beigetragen."

„Danke. Aber ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan."

„Obwohl es merkwürdig war, dass der Phönixorden uns schon erwartet hat, findest du nicht, Henry? Ich frage mich, woher Dumbledore es wusste."

Ginny hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, doch Harrys Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er dem durchdringenden Blick Voldemorts begegnete.

„Das war in der Tat recht seltsam. Vielleicht befindet sich ja ein Spion unter deinen Anhängern, Vater.", erwiderte Harry gelassen.

„Unter meinen Anhängern?", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord gedehnt.

„Ja."

Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Erst als die Todesser mit den Gefangenen zurückkehrten, beendeten Harry und Voldemort ihren lautlosen Kampf.

Unterdessen hatte Ginny zu ihrer Bestürzung Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks unter den Gefangenen entdeckt. Sowohl Lupin, wie auch Tonks waren einmal ihre Lehrer gewesen und sie hatte beide gern. Als sie jedoch ihren Vater erblickte, verblasste jeglicher Gedanke an Lupin und Tonks. Unvermittelt hob ihr Dad den Kopf.

„_Ginny!",_ schrie er und begann gegen seine Fesseln anzukämpfen.

Einer der Todesser schlug ihm daraufhin brutal ins Gesicht und Arthur Weasley fiel auf seine Knie. Hätte Harrys Hand sich nicht um ihren Arm geschlossen, wäre Ginny zu ihrem Vater gelaufen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund um nach ihm zu rufen. Doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Arthur Weasley ist der Vater deiner Geliebten, Henry? Wie interessant." , bemerkte der Dunkle Lord und sah von dem rothaarigen Gefangenen zu dem Mädchen, das neben seinem Sohn stand.

„Warum zeigst du Mr. Weasley nicht, wie wir mit unseren Gefangenen verfahren und folterst ihn, Henry? Ich bin sicher, Miss Weasley wird deine Fertigkeiten sehr bewundern."

Ginny starrte entsetzt zu Harry. Er würde doch nicht…

Mit unbeweglichem Gesicht hob Harry eine Hand. Ginnys Vater fiel zu Boden und begann zu schreien.

„Nein! Harry, hör auf, bitte hör auf!", wisperte Ginny und versuchte ihren Arm aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.

Harry hielt sie jedoch nur noch fester und zwang sie auf die Knie. Er tat ihr weh. Schluchzend wandte Ginny den Blick ab. Sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie Harry ihren Vater folterte. Auch wenn sie sich selbst für ihre Schwäche hasste, sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Seine qualvollen Schreie schnitten ihr ins Herz.

Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, welches sie vor wenigen Tagen im Kerker befallen hatte, kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Die Kälte, die sie umgab, ließ sie wie Espenlaub zittern. Und während ihr unaufhörlich die Tränen über die Wangen rannen, schmerzte sie Harrys Verrat wie eine tödliche Wunde.

Wie hatte sie Harry je vertrauen können? Wie hatte sie je glauben können, er würde ihr helfen? Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können? _Und sie hatte ihm alles erzählt, was sie über den Orden wusste._ Das würde sie sich nie verzeihen.

Mit jedem Schrei ihres Dads wuchs ihr Hass auf Harry. Ginny sah nicht, was Harry ihrem Vater alles antat. Erst als die Schreie verstummten und der Dunkle Lord anfing zu sprechen, blickte sie wieder auf.

„Deine kleine Vorführung war äußerst vergnüglich anzuschauen, Henry. Warum tötest du ihn jetzt nicht?"

* * *

Als der Phönixorden in Hogwarts zusammenkam, war in der Ferne leises Donnergrollen zu hören. Doch keiner der Zauberer und Hexen schenkte dem heraufziehenden Sturm Beachtung. Einige unternahmen halbherzige Versuche sich gegenseitig zu trösten und sich Mut zu machen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war, aber es schien so, als hätte die Hoffnung jeden der Anwesenden verlassen.

Über den Verlust so vieler ihrer Mitglieder waren sie alle bis aufs Schwerste getroffen.

„Wir müssen endlich handeln! Ich werde Remus nicht einfach sterben lassen!", rief James Potter und blitzte die Versammelten wütend an.

„James, beruhige dich. Wir können gegenwärtig nichts tun. Lasst uns warten bis Severus zurückkehrt. Er wird sicherlich Neuigkeiten haben.", sagte Albus mit resignierter Stimme.

„Neuigkeiten? Was für Neuigkeiten wird er wohl haben? Dass Voldemort sich plötzlich entschlossen hat alle Gefangenen freizulassen?"

James stand auf und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein! Es reicht jetzt! Wir haben lange genug gewartet. Wir müssen endlich etwas tun und dem Krieg ein Ende setzen. Wir können dieses verdammte Schloss angreifen! Es ist nicht unmöglich! Wir müssen es nur wagen. Ich sage euch, wir können es schaffen! Wir müssen es nur versuchen! Und ich werde es tun. Ich habe keine Angst. Und sollte ich dabei getötet werden, dann sei es so, aber ich werde meine Frau und Remus retten. Habt ihr Mut genug mit mir zu kommen? Oder seid ihr alle zu feige um Voldemort herauszufordern?"

„Ich werde mit dir kommen.", sagte Sirius Black.

„Ich auch.", verkündeten Bill und Charlie Weasley gleichzeitig.

„Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich euch auch noch verlieren würde!", weinte Molly und sah ihre ältesten Söhne verzweifelt an.

„Mum, unsere Schwester und unser Vater werden dort gefangen gehalten! Wir müssen sie retten.", sagte Bill mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit.

„Ja, wir werden auch gehen.", sagten Fred und George.

„Und ich auch.", sagte Alice Longbottom.

„Wir auch.", nickten die Changs und Bells, die außer sich vor Sorge um ihre entführten Töchter waren.

Immer mehr Leute erklärten sich bereit mitzukommen und James Potter konnte sein Frohlocken kaum verbergen. Endlich hörten sie ihm zu! Endlich hatte er die Mehrheit des Ordens auf seiner Seite!

James trat einen Schritt vor und rief:

„Dann ist es entschieden! Wir werden das Hauptquartier Voldemorts angreifen!"

„James, das ist doch Wahnsinn! Du würdest jeden umbringen!", protestierte Albus.

Doch es war vergeblich. James und der restliche Orden ignorierten ihn. James Potter hatte die Führung des Phönixordens an sich gerissen und freiwillig würde er sie nicht wieder hergeben. Er würde Voldemorts Schloss angreifen und daran würde ihn niemand mehr hindern.

„Was wir jetzt noch brauchen ist ein guter Plan!", fuhr James fort.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

* * *

Ginnys Lippen bewegten sich, doch sie blieb stumm. Kein Schrei entrang sich ihr. Sie war im wörtlichen Sinne regelrecht erstarrt. Dass Harry seine Hand hob, entging ihr. Sie sah nur das gleißend grüne Licht, das so charakteristisch für den Todesfluch war, verfolgte wie gebannt den Lichtstrahl, der Sekunden später ihren am Boden liegenden Vater traf.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ihr habt meinen Sohn gesehen. Ich erwarte nichts Geringeres von euch. Amüsiert euch gut!", befahl er.

Seine Anhänger verbeugten sich. Die Gefangenen wurden ergriffen und die Todesser begannen ihre Opfer zu foltern oder zu vergewaltigen.

„Vater, bitte entschuldige mich. Ich werde in meine Gemächer zurückkehren.", sagte Harry.

„Ja…natürlich. Wenn du willst, Henry. Ich bin sicher, dein Mädchen wird dich genügend unterhalten, nicht wahr?"

Harry lachte leise.

„Das wird sie allerdings."

Harrys Worte drangen wie aus einem dichten Nebel zu Ginny. Sie verstand sie zwar, doch hatten sie keinerlei Bedeutung für sie, als sie auf den leblosen Körper ihres Vaters starrte. Sie spürte kaum, wie Harry sie hochzog und sie mit sich aus der Halle zerrte.

Ihre Beine schienen von selbst zu gehen, als sie schweigend durch die Korridore schritten. Erst als sie Harrys Räume beinahe erreicht hatten, riss sie ihren Arm aus Harrys gelockertem Griff und blickte ihn an. Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Du hast ihn getötet! Und ich habe dir vertraut! Ich hasse dich! _Ich hasse dich!",_ schrie sie und hob ihren Arm. Sie wollte ihn schlagen, wollte ihn verletzen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, da Harry ihre Handgelenke ergriff und sie fest an sich presste.

„Ginny! Hör mir zu! Er ist nicht tot!", flüsterte er.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun? Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast ihn einfach umgebracht!"

„Gin! Hör mir doch zu! Er ist nicht tot."

Ginny wehrte sich gegen Harry mit all der Kraft derer sie fähig war und schrie ihn weiterhin an. Sie hatte nicht ein einziges von Harrys Worten gehört. Sie konnte nur an das grauenvolle grüne Licht denken, das ihren Vater getötet hatte.

„Sei still!"

Harry schüttelte sie an der Schulter, aber Ginny schlug bloß noch heftiger um sich. Plötzlich ließ Harry sie los und schlug sie hart ins Gesicht. Ginny fiel taumelnd auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Wange brannte wie Feuer. Blind vor Tränen starrte sie zu Boden und als Harry sich neben sie kniete und ihre Schultern umfasste, wehrte sie sich nicht mehr.

Inzwischen war ihr alles gleichgültig.

„Ginny, dein Vater ist nicht tot. Bitte, hör mir zu.", wisperte er eindringlich und hob sanft ihr Kinn hoch. Blinzelnd sah sie in seine smaragdgrünen Augen, aus denen jegliche Kälte gewichen war.

„W…was?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Es war nur eine Täuschung."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du lügst. Ich habe das grüne Licht gesehen.", sagte sie tonlos.

„Ja, das Licht war dort. Aber es war nicht der Todesfluch. Ich habe den Zauberspruch verändert. Dazu braucht man schwarze Magie und es ist mehr als kompliziert, da du den Zauberspruch verändern musst, während du ihn ausführst. Ich werde dir jetzt nicht jedes Detail erklären. Es ist jedoch möglich. Glaube mir, Ginny. Bitte, vertrau mir. Vertrau mir."

„Das kann niemand."

„Ich schon. Bitte, Gin. Glaube mir."

„Ich will ihn sehen. Bring meinen Dad zu mir.", flüsterte sie.

Harry nickte, stand auf und half ihr hoch.

„Komm. Zuerst bringe ich dich zurück in meine Räume."

Kurz darauf drückte Harry Ginny in einen der gemütlichen Sessel und befahl einem Hauselfen eine Tasse Tee zu bringen. Sobald das kleine Wesen die Tasse gebracht hatte, verließ Harry das Zimmer wieder um in die Halle zurückzugehen.

Allein gelassen starrte Ginny auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und umklammerte die Teetasse mit beiden Händen, als müsste sie sich an der Tasse festhalten, doch sie trank nicht.

_Konnte es wahr sein? _Hatte Harry die Wahrheit gesprochen? Doch wie sollte das möglich sein? Niemand war zu solch einer Zauberei fähig. Und doch hielt sie sich an Harrys Worten fest wie eine Ertrinkende an ein Stück Treibgut.

Als sich die Tür endlich öffnete, sprang Ginny so heftig auf, dass die Teetasse zu Boden fiel.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und nachdem er eine ausladende Handbewegung gemacht hatte, wurde eine in der Luft schwebende Gestalt sichtbar. Einen Augenblick später hatte Harry Arthur Weasley auf das Sofa gebettet.

Ginny fiel neben ihrem Vater auf die Knie. _Und er atmete! _Er sah aus, als ob er schliefe. Mit zitternder Hand strich sie ihm über die Stirn. Er war warm, nicht kalt.

„Weck ihn auf.", flüsterte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht zu ihr gehören schien.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ginny. Er braucht seinen Schlaf. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er sich jetzt aufregen würde. Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Ich habe einen Heilzauber auf ihn gelegt. Morgen wird es ihm wieder besser gehen. Er wird von den Folterungen keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen."

Ginny stand langsam auf und Harry fügte hinzu:

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen. Solange Voldemort und seine Anhänger damit beschäftigt sind ihren Sieg zu feiern, wird uns keiner vermissen."

Fassungslos sah Ginny Harry an. Dann brach sie plötzlich in Tränen aus. Harry war mit einem Schritt bei ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ginny. Es muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein die Folter mit anzusehen und zu glauben, dass ich ihn getötet habe. Es tut mir leid."

Doch Ginny konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. In den letzten Stunden war einfach zu viel geschehen. All die Gefühle, die sich seit ihrer Entführung in ihr angestaut hatten, die ausgestandene Angst um ihren Vater, der Schmerz und der Hass, als sie geglaubt hatte, Harry hätte ihn ermordet, rissen sie wie eine Welle mit sich fort.

Harry hielt sie derweil fest an sich gedrückt und flüsterte immer wieder:

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste doch nicht, was ich machen sollte."

Es dauerte lange bis Ginnys Weinen nachließ und sie sich beruhigte. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen Harry und murmelte:

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du zu solch einer Magie fähig bist?"

Als Harry nicht antwortete, hob sie den Kopf. Sie war erstaunt Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen und da war noch etwas anderes: eine Verletzlichkeit, die sie tief berührte.

„Wie hätte ich es dir sagen können? Ich wusste zwar, dass solch eine Magie existiert und ich habe sie in der Vergangenheit für ein paar kleinere Zaubersprüche auch angewandt, aber niemals zuvor habe ich versucht den Todesfluch zu verändern. Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist schwarze Magie und höchstgefährlich."

Harry schwieg für einen Moment. Schließlich sagte er:

„Dein Vater hat mich angegriffen. Ich konnte seine Gefangennahme nicht mehr verhindern. Also musste ich mir irgendetwas ausdenken, um ihm trotzdem noch zu helfen. Dass du mir nie verzeihen würdest, wenn dein Vater getötet werden würde, war mir klar.

Ich wusste, dass Voldemort die Gefangenen foltern würde und dass dann die größte Chance bestehen würde ihn zu retten. Deswegen habe ich in dem Buch gelesen, Ginny. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass ich nicht etwas falsch machen würde. Allerdings brauchte ich vorher noch ein wenig Übung und so ging ich in die Kerker. Das erste Mal ist es fürchterlich schief gegangen. Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde."

Ginny starrte ihn an.

„Du bringst Leute um, nur um einen Zauber auszuprobieren?"

„Es war notwendig. Anderenfalls hätte ich deinen Vater vorhin getötet. Vielleicht hätte es eine bessere Möglichkeit gegeben. Ich weiß es nicht. Denk daran, dass ich nicht gerade massenhaft Zeit hatte, mir einen brillanten Plan auszudenken. Es hätte ohnehin sonst etwas geschehen können. Was, wenn Voldemort auf die Idee gekommen wäre deinen Vater eigenhändig zu töten? Oder wenn er den Befehl nicht mir sondern einen seiner Anhänger gegeben hätte? Wäre das geschehen, hätte ich deinem Vater nicht helfen können. Außerdem musste ich den Zauberspruch an irgendjemandem üben. Verschwende dein Mitleid nicht an die Todesser. Sie haben es verdient."

„Haben sie das? Weißt du, dass du mir Angst machst, Harry, wenn du dich so eiskalt gibst?"

„Ich wurde als Voldemorts Erbe erzogen, Ginny. Vergiss das nicht. Glaube nicht, dass ich nie zuvor getötet oder gefoltert habe. Ich habe…"

Ginny schüttelte traurig den Kopf und unterbrach ihn rasch.

„Nein, Harry. Sag' nichts weiter. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du alles getan hast.

Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Du hast meinem Vater das Leben gerettet. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen und du hast mich gerettet, Harry. Verzeih, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen."

Als Harry eine Hand an ihre Wange legte, zuckte sie zusammen. Dann verspürte sie das kribbelnde Gefühl von Magie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, um dich dazu zu bringen mir zuzuhören. Du warst so…"

Harry verstummte und sie starrten sich an.

„Gin, was tust du mir an?", flüsterte er und während Ginny in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen versank, konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie ihn vor Kurzem noch aus tiefsten Herzen gehasst hatte.

Doch nun war alles vergessen, war alles andere unwichtig geworden. Aber sie konnte unmöglich den Sohn des Dunklen Lords lieben, oder?

Jäh ließ Harry sie los und stand auf. Die Magie des Augenblicks war dahin und Ginny kehrte schlagartig in die Realität zurück.

„Komm, lass uns nach Hogwarts gehen. Sonst wird es dafür zu spät sein."

Ginny nickte.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich werde Katie und Cho einen Zettel schreiben."

Während sie schrieb, fragte sie Harry nach den beiden Kindern der Muggel- Familie und erwähnte auch ihre Lehrer.

„Diamond sucht die Kinder gerade. Wir werden bestimmt bald wissen, wo sie gefangen gehalten werden. Was deine beiden Lehrer angeht…Es tut mir leid, aber für sie können wir wirklich nichts tun.

Es war schon schwierig genug deinen Vater aus der Halle zu bekommen. Nicht alle Todesser waren mit den Gefangenen beschäftigt."

Ginny seufzte leise.

„Aber wenn V…Voldemort merkt, dass mein Dad…weg ist? Wird er dann nicht misstrauisch werden?"

„An einem Toten wird er nicht viel Interesse haben, Ginny. Abgesehen davon wird es nach der Feier wohl mehrere Tote geben. Da wird es nicht auffallen, wenn jemand fehlt. Aber nun komm. Übrigens, bist du eigentlich jemals auf einem Phönix geflogen?"


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Traurig schaute Albus Dumbledore auf James Potter und schüttelte schwermütig den Kopf. Als er sich müde in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, war jegliches Funkeln aus seinen sonst so strahlendblauen Augen verschwunden.

Das Gefühl alle ehemaligen und alle jetzigen Mitglieder des Ordens im Stich gelassen zu haben, war übermächtig. Er wusste, dass nicht ein einziger Plan – auch wenn er noch so brillant und gut durchdacht war – je funktionieren würde. Es war zu gefährlich und schlichtweg unmöglich Voldemorts Hauptquartier anzugreifen.

Auch er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Er war jedoch stets zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. Voldemort hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan um sicherzustellen, dass es niemandem gelingen würde das Schloss des Todes zu erobern.

Die Festung war umgeben von mächtigen Schutzbannen, die nicht ohne Weiteres überwunden werden konnten. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er mit Unterstützung seines Ordens in der Lage wäre die Schutzbanne außer Kraft zu setzen, doch dazu brauchte man Zeit. Und genau darin lag die Schwierigkeit. Bei einem Angriff würden sie keine Zeit haben.

Voldemort und seine Anhänger würden durch die Zauber natürlich sofort gewarnt werden und da jeder Angreifer geradezu eine ideale Zielscheibe für die Todesser abgeben würde, hätte die Dunkle Seite wahrlich leichtes Spiel jedweden Angriff abzuwehren.

Wie er Tom Riddle kannte, hatte dieser die Schutzbanne höchstwahrscheinlich in solch einer Weise verzaubert, dass nur Zaubersprüche hinausgelangen konnten, aber nicht hinein.

Albus schloss müde die Augen. Er wusste, dass er die Ordensmitglieder und ganz besonders James dazu überreden musste diesen wahnwitzigen Plan aufzugeben. Er spürte jedoch, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte sich seinen Führungsanspruch wiederzuholen und James in die Schranken zu weisen. Und James mit Argumenten überzeugen zu wollen war wohl vergebliche Mühe, selbst wenn sie noch so stichhaltig waren.

James war besessen von dem Gedanken seine Frau zu retten, die er im Hauptquartier Voldemorts wähnte. Seinen Worten würde James kaum Gewicht beimessen. Dazu hasste er ihn zu sehr.

Albus seufzte lautlos. Vielleicht hätte er sich damals doch anders verhalten sollen, als Lily Potter verschwunden war. Vielleicht hätte er einfach vorgeben sollen James zu glauben. Dann hätte er ihm behutsam begreiflich gemacht, dass sie nichts tun konnten um Lily zu helfen und James hätte heute keinen Grund gehabt ihn zu hassen.

Jetzt war es allerdings zu spät. Er konnte sein damaliges Verhalten nicht mehr rückgängig machen, noch die Worte zurücknehmen, die er gesagt hatte.

Die immer lauter werdenden Stimmen ließen ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. Doch er schenkte der hitzigen Debatte über die erfolgversprechendste Strategie keine Beachtung. Seine Blicke wanderten über die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer und Kummer stieg in ihm auf.

Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie jeder von ihnen gewesen war, als sie noch seine Schüler gewesen waren und er sie unterrichtet hatte. Die Jahre verschwanden und für einen flüchtigen Moment sah er sie vor sich: unbeschwerte Kinder, die lachend durch die Gänge rannten. Was war aus ihnen nur geworden? fragte er sich und sah zu James und Molly hinüber.

So viel Schmerz, dachte er. Wie viel jeder von ihnen bereits erlitten hatte. Es gab nicht einen unter ihnen, den der Krieg nicht gezeichnet hatte; nicht einen, der keinen Menschen verloren hatte, den er liebte.

Gegen die gewaltige Welle von Schuld, die auf ihn niederstürzte, war er machtlos. Er hätte den Krieg verhindern müssen, hätte die kleinen Kinder mit ihren individuellen Charakteren, ihrem Lachen, ihren Träumen und ihrer Unschuld beschützen müssen.

Doch er hatte versagt. Er war nicht fähig gewesen Tom Riddle, der vor langer Zeit ebenfalls sein Schüler gewesen war, vor sich selbst zu retten, noch ihn vor der Dunkelheit zu bewahren, die den jungen Zauberer so fasziniert hatte.

Noch war es ihm gelungen den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen und diesen grauenhaften, sinnlosen Krieg zu beenden. Einen Krieg, der unzählige Leben gekostet und zerstört hatte.

Und nun mussten sie auch noch Tom Riddles Sohn fürchten! Die Hoffnung, der junge Lord könnte sich ihrer Seite anschließen, die in ihm erweckt worden war, als er Ginnys Brief gelesen hatte, hatte sich nach dem heutigen Kampf endgültig zerschlagen. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der die meisten Gefangenen gemacht hatte.

Albus dachte an das Zeichen, welches der junge Lord in den Himmel gezaubert hatte und grübelte über dessen Bedeutung nach. Warum hatte der junge Zauberer ausgerechnet drei weiße Lilien und einen glühenden Blitzstrahl als Symbol gewählt?

Es erschien ihm merkwürdig. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet der junge Lord würde das Dunkle Mal übernehmen oder zumindest etwas ähnliches. Lilien jedoch?

Nun, eines war sicher. Heute würde er das Rätsel nicht mehr ergründen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln zwang Albus sich an die gegenwärtige Situation zu denken. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Ordensmitglieder wandern, die ihm noch geblieben waren und lauschte ihrer Diskussion. Die versteckte Verzweiflung und Angst in ihren Stimmen hörend, setzte er sich unvermittelt auf. Eiserne Entschlossenheit trat in seine Augen.

Sie würden nicht die geringste Chance gegen Voldemort und seinen Sohn haben. Er musste sie davon abhalten das Schloss anzugreifen. Ja, es war sogar seine Pflicht ihnen diesen lächerlichen Plan, der keinerlei Aussicht auf Erfolg versprach, zu verbieten. Er würde James die Führung nicht kampflos überlassen und er würde ihm auch nicht erlauben seinen Orden in eine Katastrophe zu führen.

Albus wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, als ein lautes Klopfen ertönte und die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war es allerdings nicht Severus, der eintrat, sondern zwei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten. Die Gesichter der zwei Neuankömmlinge waren hinter schweren Kapuzen verborgen.

Die kleinere der beiden ließ jedoch ihre Kapuze fallen und gab somit ein bekanntes Gesicht und eine Kaskade roten Haares preis.

„Mum!"

„_Ginny!",_ schrie Molly Weasley und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf.

Während Ginny und ihre Mutter sich in den Armen lagen, starrten die anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen sie fassungslos an. Dann, als sie endlich registriert hatten, wer da durch die Tür gekommen war, stürmten fünf Rotschöpfe auf ihre kleine Schwester zu.

„Ginny!"

Bill hob Ginny hoch und wirbelte sie herum. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er seine Schwester im Arm hielt, nachdem er noch vor kurzem gedacht hatte, er würde sie nie wieder sehen.

„Bill! Lass mich runter!", sagte Ginny lachend und wurde gleich darauf von den Zwillingen erdrückt.

„Ginny, mein Liebling, geht es dir gut? Soll Poppy dich mal ansehen? Oh, Ginny, endlich hab ich dich wieder! Aber wie um alles in der Welt hast du es geschafft zu fliehen?", schluchzte Molly glücklich, sah ihre Tochter mit strahlenden Augen an und umarmte sie noch einmal.

„Mum, mir geht es gut. Wirklich.", sagte Ginny und löste sich aus den Armen ihrer Mutter.

„Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft zu fliehen.", fuhr sie fort und drehte sich um.

„Harry hat mich gebracht."

Einen Moment lang schienen alle wie erstarrt. Dann kam der Großteil der Ordensmitglieder mehr oder weniger schnell auf die Füße und richtete ihre Zauberstäbe auf die reglose Gestalt, deren Anwesenheit sie alle völlig vergessen hatten. Erschrocken und ungläubig blickten die Hexen und Zauberer den Fremden an.

„Was!", rief Bill aus und richtete seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls auf Harry.

„Nein! Er hat mich gerettet! Und er hat Dads Leben gerettet! Er will uns helfen!", schrie Ginny ihre Brüder an, die langsam auf den Zauberer zutraten von dem sie glaubten, er habe ihre Schwester gefoltert.

Molly starrte ihre Tochter an.

„Arthur lebt? Dem Himmel sei Dank!"

„Was? Wie?", stotterten die Weasley Brüder mit verwirrten Gesichtern und wussten offenbar nicht mehr, was sie tun sollten.

„Uns helfen? Der Sohn des Dunklen Lords? Unmöglich!", murmelten einige Ordensmitglieder.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Miss Weasley zuallererst in Ruhe erzählen lassen, was seit ihrer Entführung geschehen ist. Und wenn es wahr ist, dass Sie Miss Weasley geholfen und Mr. Weasleys Leben gerettet haben, dann sind auch Sie uns willkommen, Mr. Riddle.", erklang Albus' feste Stimme, woraufhin jedes Geräusch augenblicklich verstummte.

Harry kam herein und sagte:

„Danke Dumbledore, aber…"

„Und wenn es eine Falle ist, Albus? Wie, bitte schön, ist er durch die Schutzbanne gekommen? Hätten wir nicht etwas merken müssen? Was ist, wenn Voldemort jetzt gerade draußen steht?", rief James Potter.

James hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als Alastor Moody auch schon zum Fenster ging und hinausspähte. Andere Ordensmitglieder nickten ängstlich.

„Er kann nicht in Hogwarts sein, oder?"

„Und wenn? Dann sind wir verloren!"

„Ruhe!", befahl Albus und schaute zu Ginny und Harry.

„Die Schutzzauber, die Hogwarts umgeben, sind nicht außer Kraft gesetzt worden, noch sind sie zerstört worden. Wäre das geschehen, hätte ich es gemerkt. Es ist in der Tat sonderbar. Wie seid ihr ins Schloss hereingekommen?"

Bevor Harry jedoch eine Chance gehabt hätte zu antworten, lief James auf ihn zu und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Es ist eine Falle, nicht wahr? Das einzig Vernünftige wäre es, Sie sofort zu verfluchen!"

„James Potter! Setz dich und…"

Albus brach ab und sah verdutzt auf die Szene vor ihm.

Sobald er den Namen von James ausgesprochen hatte, war der Erbe des Dunklen Lords so heftig zurückgewichen, dass seine Kapuze heruntergefallen war und ein aschfahles Gesicht und smaragdgrüne Augen enthüllt hatte.

Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen James und Riddle Junior war verblüffend. Albus schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her und konnte es nicht fassen. In Hogsmeade hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt dem Aussehen des jungen Lords mehr als flüchtige Beachtung zu schenken, aber nun betrachtete er ihn ausgiebig und versuchte dessen Alter zu schätzen. Eine mögliche Erklärung schoss ihm durch den Kopf und ihm stockte der Atem.

James hingegen entging die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem jungen Zauberer. Während das Licht der magischen Kerzen direkt auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers fiel, sah er nur die smaragdgrünen Augen seiner verschwundenen Frau. Wie gebannt starrte er diese Augen an und merkte noch nicht einmal, dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte.

So viele Jahre hatte er gebetet, gewünscht und verzweifelt gehofft Lilys Augen wiederzusehen. Aber sie in dem Gesicht eines jungen Zauberers zu entdecken, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Kein Laut wollte über seine Lippen kommen.

Doch er _musste_ es wissen. Er glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass es purer Zufall war, dass dieser Junge die gleichen Augen hatte wie seine Lily.

„Wer ist Ihre Mutter?", presste James mit Mühe hervor.

Einen Moment blieb es still. Dann konnte eine leise Antwort vernommen werden.

„Lily Potter."

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass Voldemort sie entführt hat! Aber sie ist am Leben, nicht wahr?", schrie James und ergriff Harrys Arme.

„_Sie ist am Leben, nicht wahr?"_

„Sie…starb, als ich sieben Jahre alt war."

James taumelte zurück.

„Nein. Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte er verstört und hob in einer flehentlichen Geste seine Hände.

„Lily…"

Doch bevor seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, war Sirius Black an seiner Seite. Er legte einen Arm um James' Schultern und stützte ihn.

„James….", sagte er hilflos und brach ab.

Schweigend führte er seinen Freund zum nächstbesten Stuhl und drückte ihn behutsam darauf nieder. Während Sirius seinen Arm ließ, wo er war und versuchte James durch seine Berührung beizustehen, vergrub James sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Nie wieder. Er würde Lily nie wieder sehen. Aber war es wirklich die Wahrheit? Konnte der junge Zauberer nicht gelogen haben?

Doch die winzige Hoffnung, die in ihm aufstieg, erstarb sogleich. Warum sollte Lilys Sohn lügen? Er hatte nicht den geringsten Grund dafür.

Es war so offensichtlich was geschehen war. Voldemort, diesem Bastard, war es gelungen Lily zu entführen. Er hatte sie vergewaltigt und sie hatte ihm einen Sohn geboren.

_Oh, Lily, warum musstest ausgerechnet du es sein? _

Warum meine Lily?

Gedanken drängten sich ihm auf. Doch er wehrte sie ab. Sie waren zu schrecklich. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht vorstellen, was der Dunkle Lord Lily alles angetan hatte, wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie gelitten haben musste.

Er konnte es nicht. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß.

Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte ihn seine Hoffnung aufrechtgehalten, aber jetzt hatte er nichts mehr. Außer der Gewissheit, dass er Lily für immer verloren hatte.

Und diese Gewissheit würde ihn langsam töten. Er wusste es.

Wenn er Lily doch nur noch einmal wiedergesehen hätte! Wenn er nur noch einmal ihr silberhelles Lachen gehört hätte! Was hätte er nicht alles dafür gegeben. Und nun war es zu spät, dachte er bitter. Es war alles zu spät.

James ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schluchzte auf.

Ginny sah indessen zu Harry und schauderte leicht. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Allmählich hasste sie es ihn so zu sehen. Leblos und kalt wie eine Marmorstatue stand er da.

Besorgt trat sie zu ihm, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. In Richtung ihrer Brüder und ihrer Mutter schauend, die Harry mit Argusaugen beobachteten und über ihr Händehalten wenig angetan schienen, schüttelte sie warnend den Kopf und hoffte, dass keiner von ihrer Familie auf die Idee kommen würde Harry anzugreifen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick und nickte. Doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nicht die kleinste Regung.

„Gin, wer von diesen Leuten ist Pettigrew?", wisperte er unvermittelt.

Ginny war über diese Frage so überrascht, dass sie prompt zurückmurmelte:

„Er sitzt neben dem leeren Stuhl. Auf der linken Seite. Der Zauberer mit den blonden Haaren."

Gleich darauf wunderte sie sich, weshalb Harry das hatte wissen wollen. Sie kannte Pettigrew nur vom Sehen, aber von ihren Eltern und Brüdern wusste sie, dass er im Orden keine wichtige Rolle spielte. Also warum sollte sich Harry für ihn interessieren? Sie konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen.

Allerdings machte im Moment eigentlich nichts einen Sinn für sie. Zwar hatte sie erfahren, dass Harrys Mutter James Potters verschwundene Frau gewesen war, aber ihre Frage, was sich in Harrys Vergangenheit abgespielt hatte, beantwortete es nicht.

War Lily Potter auch entführt worden? Hatte sie dieselbe grauenvolle Angst empfunden wie sie selbst noch vor wenigen Tagen? Ginny kam jedoch nicht dazu ihre Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen.

James Potter sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Was ist mit Lily geschehen? Wie ist sie…Hat sie sehr gelitten?"

Seine Stimme brach beinahe, aber als Harry nicht sofort reagierte, schrie er Harry an:

„Antworten Sie mir, verdammt noch mal! Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

Ginny, die gespürt hatte, wie Harry erstarrt war, als James Potter das erste Mal nach Lily gefragt hatte, fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

Bevor ihr überhaupt bewusst wurde, was sie tat, fuhr sie James an:

„Wie können Sie es wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Sie waren nicht der Einzige, der jemanden verloren und gelitten hat. Harry hat seine Mutter verloren! Und er war damals erst sieben Jahre alt! Was auch immer geschehen ist, hat ihn schon genug traumatisiert, also drängen Sie Harry gefälligst nicht so!"

Als Ginny der empörten Blicke gewahr wurde, errötete sie. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie gerade James Potter, der nicht nur ein hochrangiges Ordensmitglied, sondern auch ein sehr fähiger Auror war, einfach so angeschrien hatte.

„Ginny! Entschuldige dich bei Mr. Potter. Auf der Stelle!", sagte Molly und sah ihre Tochter streng an.

James Potter zerknirscht anschauend, der sie verdutzt anblinzelte, tat Ginny wie ihr geheißen. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er seine Frau sehr geliebt hatte und zu erfahren, dass sie nicht mehr am Leben war, musste ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein.

Während James noch nach Worten rang, sagte Albus Dumbledore:

„Wenn wir uns weiterhin anschreien, wird uns das keinen Schritt voranbringen. Ich glaube, wir sind alle neugierig zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Warum setzen wir uns nicht alle und versuchen Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen?"

Er sah von James zu Harry und deutete auf einen Stuhl. Harry nickte und ging mit Ginny auf den Tisch zu.

James stand noch einen Moment reglos da. Dann jedoch kehrte auch er zurück zum Versammlungstisch.

Sobald sich jeder gesetzt hatte, sagte Albus:

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Mr. Riddle, wenn Sie…"

„Nein. Sprechen Sie mich nicht mit diesem Namen an. Sagen Sie einfach Harry zu mir.", unterbrach ihn Harry kühl.

Albus Dumbledore nickte leicht und musterte den jungen Zauberer forschend. Nach einem kurzen Zögern, fragte er:

„Ist Voldemort Ihr Vater?"

Einige der Zauberer und Hexen tauschten verständnislose Blicke. Anderen dämmerte es langsam, warum Albus diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Harry jedoch schwieg und Ginny griff abermals nach seiner Hand. Endlich sagte Harry leise:

„Nein, er ist nicht mein Vater. Als meine Mutter entführt wurde, war sie bereits schwanger."

James Potter wandte ruckartig den Kopf und schaute den jungen Zauberer, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß, aufgebracht an.

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie damit sagen? Lily hätte mich niemals betrogen!"

Harry sah ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel James auf, dass Harrys Augen nicht die seiner Lily waren; es waren fremde, kalte Augen.

„Sie hat Sie nie betrogen. Ich bin Ihr Sohn. Meine Mutter liebte Sie sehr, wissen Sie?"

Den letzten Teil fügte Harry mit beinahe sanfter Stimme hinzu, während er gleichzeitig seine Hand hob.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Harry hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als ein lautes erschrockenes Quicken erklang. Es kam von Peter Pettigrew, der sich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her wand wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sirius Black, der nicht fassen konnte, was Harry gerade behauptet hatte, wandte sich irritiert an seinen Freund und fragte:

„Peter, was zum Kuckuck ist los mit dir?"

„Ich habe ihn mit meiner Magie gefesselt. Da ich nun endlich die Gelegenheit habe ihn zu töten, wäre es reichlich schade, wenn er mir wieder entkommen würde, nicht wahr?", antwortete Harry an Peters Stelle mit ruhiger, eisiger Stimme.

„_Mein Sohn!",_ flüsterte James, dessen Gesicht eine aschfahle Färbung angenommen hatte und der offenbar nicht ein Wort von dem, was soeben gesagt worden war, mitbekommen hatte.

„Töten? Warum wollen Sie ihn töten? Er hat Ihnen doch überhaupt nichts getan!", rief Sirius im gleichen Moment aus.

„Peter Pettigrew verriet meine Mutter an Voldemort."

Harrys Erwiderung riss James aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Was? Nein, das ist unmöglich. Er war an dem Morgen, an dem Lily verschwand, mit uns zusammen.", protestierte James und sah von seinem verängstigten Freund zu dem jungen Zauberer, der seine Welt völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

„Ich glaube ihm nicht! Er ist nie und nimmer James' Sohn! Und Peter soll ein Verräter sein? Warum hätte er Lily verraten sollen? Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nicht, wie er durch die Schutzbanne kam!", warf Alastor Moody ein, dem es deutlich anzumerken war, dass er nicht im Mindesten davon angetan war sich im selben Raum zu befinden, wie der Erbe des Dunklen Lords.

Albus nickte nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen eine Frage nach der anderen zu klären. Sonst artet alles nur in Chaos aus und wir kommen keinen Schritt weiter. Wer Harrys Eltern sind, lässt sich leicht feststellen. Wir bräuchten nur ein bisschen Blut von ihm. Wären Sie damit einverstanden?", fragte der alte Zauberer und schaute Harry an.

Obwohl die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und James seiner Meinung nach nur eine Schlussfolgerung zuließ, wäre es nichtsdestotrotz besser, wenn alle Zweifel ausgeräumt werden würden. Abgesehen davon spielte die Vererbung manchmal seltsame Spiele. Zum Beispiel hatte er seinem Vater wenig geähnelt, dafür seinem Urgroßvater aber umso mehr.

Also sah er James' vermeintlichen Sohn erwartungsvoll an. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte schließlich.

„Warum nicht? Hat jemand zufällig ein Messer bei sich?"

Sirius griff in eine seiner vielen Taschen und holte ein schmales Messer hervor. Harry nahm es dankend, fuhr mit der Klinge über seinen Zeigefinger und ließ sein Blut auf den Tisch rinnen.

Albus hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte:

„Parentes indica."

Um die roten Blutstropfen herum bildete sich strahlendweißes Licht, das jeden der Anwesenden, die wie gebannt auf den Tisch starrten, blendete. Eine unsichtbare Kraft begann leuchtende Buchstaben in die Luft zu malen und als die Helligkeit des Lichtes langsam verblasste, blieben zwei Namen zurück:

_Lily Anne Potter_

_James Frederick Potter _

Einen Moment lang herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen. Dann brachen viele der Ordensmitglieder in aufgeregtes Tuscheln aus und Alice Longbottom, die eine enge Freundin von Lily gewesen war, fragte:

„Aber was ist damals geschehen?"

Harry, der ebenfalls auf den Tisch gesehen hatte, hob seinen Kopf und sagte:

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war zu klein, um alles zu verstehen. Ich habe erst Jahre später begriffen, was meine Mutter mir mit ihren Geschichten sagen wollte. Solange ich denken kann, hat sie mir Geschichten über Hogwarts, die Rumtreiber und den Phönixorden erzählt. Diese Geschichten waren unser Geheimnis. Und auch wenn sie mir einschärfte mit keinem darüber zu sprechen, ging sie doch ein ungeheures Risiko damit ein. Wenn ich gegenüber Voldemort oder den anderen nur ein Wort über unsere Geschichten verloren hätte, wäre sie getötet worden.

Der Dunkle Lord kam oft und spielte mit mir oder brachte mir Zaubersprüche bei, wie auch Bellatrix Lestrange und andere hochrangige Todesser. Ich liebte sie und sah sie als meine Familie an. Ich war ein fröhliches Kind und war glücklich. Ich wusste zwar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber meine Mutter sorgte dafür, dass es mich nicht belastete. Sie hingegen muss es damals sehr schwer gehabt haben, doch ich merkte davon nichts.

Während Voldemort mir beibrachte wie wertlos Muggels und all diejenigen waren, die nicht auf seiner Seite kämpften, lehrte mich meine Mutter das genaue Gegenteil. Natürlich ohne sein Wissen. Für mich war es unglaublich spannend so viele Geheimnisse zu haben. Ich liebte ihre Geschichten und wollte so viele wie möglich hören. Und sie erzählte sie mir ungeachtet der Gefahr.

In fast jeder Geschichte kam James Potter vor. Sie nannte ihn immer Daddy. Voldemort dagegen sollte ich Vater nennen. Sie sagte mir, dass er nicht mein richtiger Vater wäre, aber dass ich ihn so anreden müsse und erzählte mir, dass er meinen Daddy getötet hätte. Aber da ich es nicht verstand, hatte es damals keine Bedeutung für mich."

„Lily hat gesagt, ich wäre tot? Warum? Wie konnte sie so etwas nur sagen?", fragte James ungläubig.

Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Voldemort ist ein Meister der Täuschung und der Manipulation. Es ist ihm sicherlich nicht schwer gefallen meine Mutter von Ihrem Tod zu überzeugen. Wie auch immer er es erreicht hat, sie glaubte ihm.

Vielleicht hat er sie nicht nur in dieser Sache getäuscht, sondern auch in Bezug auf Peter Pettigrew. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wirklich etwas mit ihrer Entführung zu tun hatte, aber meine Mutter erzählte mir, er hätte sie verraten."

James drehte sich zu Peter und betrachtete das angstverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes, der prompt quickte:

„Ich hab nichts getan, James! Ich hab nichts getan! Du wirst ihm…doch nicht glauben?"

„Das ist völliger Irrsinn! An dem Tag war Peter die ganze Zeit mit uns zusammen! Wie sollte er Lily da verraten haben?", sagte Sirius und brachte damit den gleichen Vorwand vor wie James eine Weile zuvor.

James jedoch starrte Peter an. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Peter konnte mit Lilys Verschwinden nichts zu tun haben. Es _konnte_ einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber wenn Peter unschuldig war, weshalb wich er dann seinem Blick aus?

James hob eine Hand und rieb sich müde die Stirn. Seine Erschöpfung ließ ihn keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Erst dieser fürchterliche Kampf, dann die Nachricht, dass Remus gefangen genommen worden war und nun hatte er binnen kürzester Zeit erfahren, dass seine Frau tot war und er einen Sohn hatte, von dessen Existenz er bisher nicht das Geringste geahnt hatte.

Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, behauptete dieser Sohn auch noch, dass einer seiner Freunde Lily verraten hatte. Hatte Lily Peter wirklich beschuldigt?

„Gibt es hier Veritaserum?", fragte Harry kühl.

Albus Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich denke, wir haben in der Tat noch einen kleinen Rest übrig. Allerdings haben wir niemals zuvor einen unserer Mitglieder unter Veritaserum befragt."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie es tun sollen."

„Wir haben keine Verräter in unseren Reihen! Das versichere ich Ihnen!", entgegnete Alastor Moody scharf und beugte sich vor.

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen und du wirst es nicht verbieten, Albus. Und du auch nicht, Alastor. Solange auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit besteht, dass Peter etwas mit Lilys Entführung zu tun hatte, bin ich dafür.", ließ sich James plötzlich vernehmen und stand auf.

Er ignorierte den ungläubigen und enttäuschten Blick von Sirius und schritt zu einem Schränkchen. Er öffnete es und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, indem sich eine winzige Menge von einer klaren Flüssigkeit befand.

Mit dem Rücken zu den anderen, blieb er regungslos stehen. Unwillkürlich hatte er sich an den Tag erinnert, an dem Sirius, Remus, Peter und er sich am Ufer des Hogwarts Sees ewige Freundschaft geschworen hatten. Eine Freundschaft, die er mit seiner Äußerung gerade eben verraten hatte. Aber er musste es wissen. Er musste diesen nagenden Zweifel zum Erlöschen bringen, den Harry mit seiner Behauptung hervorgerufen hatte. Zusätzlich sah er keinen Grund, warum Harry lügen sollte.

Er holte tief Luft und drehte sich um.

„Du glaubst ihm, James?", fragte Alastor erstaunt und schaute zu, wie James das Fläschchen entkorkte.

„Ich….Ich will einfach nur sicher gehen. Außerdem hat Harry vorhin auch nicht gelogen. Also warum sollte er es jetzt tun?", erwiderte James abwehrend.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, James! Das kannst du nicht machen! Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein.", versuchte Sirius James von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

James warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und trat zu Peter, der ihn ansah wie ein Tier, das in eine Falle getappt war und sich nicht mehr alleine befreien konnte. Sein Mund formte Laute, doch James verstand nicht ein einziges Wort, so undeutlich wie Peter sprach. James' Entschluss geriet ins Wanken.

Harry nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, als er aufstand und zu ihm kam.

„Ich helfe Ihnen."

Während Harry und James dem sich sträubendem Peter den Zaubertrank einflößten, warfen unzählige Mitglieder unsichere und entsetzte Blicke in Richtung ihres eigentlichen Anführers, als ob sie darauf warteten, dass Albus etwas dagegen unternehmen würde, doch der Gründer des Phönixordens schritt nicht ein.

Derweil stellte James den leeren Flakon auf den Tisch zurück und fragte widerwillig:

„Peter, hast du Lily an Voldemort verraten?"

„Ja.", sagte Peter tonlos.

James blinzelte. Dann erfasste er die volle Bedeutung von Peters Antwort. Mit einem lauten Wutschrei stürzte er sich auf den Zauberer, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken sein Freund gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er Peter getötet, so rasend, wie er auf ihn einschlug, doch Sirius und Bill Weasley hielten ihn zurück.

„Lasst mich los!"

„James! Sei vernünftig! Wenn du ihn umbringst, wird er uns nichts mehr erzählen können!", rief Sirius und verstärkte seinen Griff um James' Arme.

„Du kannst ihn später umbringen.", sagte er grimmig.

James hörte auf sich zu wehren und nickte kurz, woraufhin Sirius ihn forschend ansah. Sobald Sirius ihn losgelassen hatte, wirbelte James zu Peter herum und fragte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen:

„Wie…hast…du…Lily…verraten?"

Arg zugerichtet und von dem Veritaserum betäubt, antwortete Peter mit monotoner Stimme:

„Als ich eines Abends in der Winkelgasse war, lauerte mir Lucius Malfoy auf. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Todessern zerrte er mich in eine Ecke und erzählte mir, der Dunkle Lord habe Gefallen an Lily gefunden und ihnen den Befehl gegeben sie zu ihm zu bringen.

Ich sollte ihnen helfen sie zu entführen. Sie wollten keinen Kampf, der den Orden hätte warnen können, dass Lily ihr Ziel sei und sie wollten unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass der Orden irgendwelche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hätte treffen können.

Mich zwangen sie dazu James' Haarbürste zu stehlen, sodass sie in der Lage wären Vielsafttrank herzustellen und ihnen zu sagen, wie sie die Schutzbanne, die Godric's Hollow umgaben, außer Kraft setzen konnten.

Ich denke, es war Lucius, der Lily entführt hat."

„Also deswegen hat sie ihre Sachen mitgenommen.", stöhnte James und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.

„Sie hat gedacht, dass ich es wäre."

„Warst du seit damals ein Spion, Peter?", wollte Albus wissen und sah Peter angespannt an.

„Nein. Severus Snapes Informationen genügten ihnen."

„Hast du den Todessern noch andere Dienste geleistet?"

„Nein."

Während Albus erleichtert nickte, hob James seinen Kopf und fragte mit brüchiger Stimme:

„Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du meine Lily verraten?"

„Ich musste es tun. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie hätten mich sonst getötet."

„Du musstest meine Mutter an Voldemort ausliefern? _Du musstest?"_

Harry wurde von weißglühender Wut gepackt. Dieser untersetzte Zauberer hatte bereitwillig geholfen seine Mutter zu entführen! Er hatte sie ins Unglück gestürzt!

Der Hass riss Harry mit sich fort.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks wurde der Raum von einem gleißenden, grünen Licht erhellt. Dann fiel Peter Pettigrews Körper leblos zu Boden.

Nicht wenige Ordensmitglieder schrien auf und wieder richteten sich Zauberstäbe auf Harry.

Albus seufzte schwer.

„Das hätten Sie nicht tun sollen, Harry. Es wäre besser gewesen ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Sie…"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Albus direkt ins Gesicht.

„Diese Kreatur hat meine Mutter verraten, Dumbledore. Und ob Sie das gutheißen oder nicht, ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Er hat seine Strafe verdient.

Aber wie dem auch sei, wir sind nicht wegen Pettigrew gekommen, sondern weil ich Ihre Hilfe brauche. Ich will Voldemort töten. Doch das kann ich nicht alleine tun. Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig gegen ihn und seine Anhänger kämpfen. Aber wenn Sie seine Todesser ablenken würden, könnte ich mich um Voldemort kümmern."

„Sie wollen, dass wir _Ihnen_ helfen? Sie haben gerade eines unserer Mitglieder ermordet! Selbst wenn er ein Verräter war, entschuldigt das Ihre Tat noch lange nicht. Sie sind ein Schwarzer Zauberer!", knurrte Alastor bedrohlich.

„Und Sie? Haben Sie noch nie jemanden getötet? Sie sind doch ein Auror, oder?", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht.

„Habe ich, ja. Aber meine Gegner waren nicht hilflos. Ich habe jeden Einzelnen von ihnen im Kampf getötet!"

„Bitte, hört auf euch zu streiten! Ihr alle könnt Harry vertrauen! Er hat mir geholfen und mein Leben gerettet, genauso wie das von Cho, Katie und Anne! Und…", mischte sich plötzlich Ginny ein, die es nicht ertragen konnte mit welcher Feindseligkeit der Orden Harry begegnete.

„Katie ist am Leben?", rief Mrs. Bell und hob ruckartig ihren Kopf.

Auch die Changs schauten Ginny hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja, Katie und Cho sind am Leben. Harry hat sie gerettet. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht eher gesagt habe."

„Oh, den Göttern sei Dank! Aber warum sind sie nicht mitgekommen?"

Ginny wandte rasch den Blick von Mrs. Chang ab und sah Hilfe suchend zu Harry herüber.

„Die Mädchen wurden vergewaltigt und gefoltert. Zurzeit erholen sie sich in meinen Gemächern. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen sie mitzunehmen. Abgesehen davon wären sie viel zu erschöpft gewesen.", sagte Harry.

Erschüttert starrten die Changs und Bells Harry an.

„Seien Sie dankbar, dass Ihre Töchter am Leben sind. Die anderen zwei Schüler wurden getötet."

Professor Sprout, die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff, zuckte zusammen. Mit Tränen in den Augen flüsterte sie:

„Wir müssen die Eltern benachrichtigen, Albus."

Albus nickte kummervoll.

„Ja.", sagte er.

„Das müssen…"

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wir müssen bald zurückkehren. Werden Sie mir nun helfen, oder nicht?", unterbrach ihn Harry ungeduldig.

Albus warf einen Blick auf James, der zusammengesunken auf einem der Stühle saß, sah schließlich Harry an und sagte langsam:

„Seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren kämpfen wir gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Bis heute ist es uns nicht gelungen die Dunkle Seite zu besiegen. Und ich habe die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben, dass wir es je schaffen werden. Sollten wir uns verbünden, könnte es uns jedoch gelingen. Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.

Doch wenn wir uns dazu entschließen würden Ihnen zu vertrauen und dann feststellen müssten, dass wir uns in Ihnen getäuscht haben, wären wir alle in tödlicher Gefahr. Dieses Risiko müssen wir bedenken. Außerdem hat Alastor Recht. Sie sind ein Schwarzer Zauberer, der keine Skrupel hat zu foltern und zu töten.

Andererseits haben Sie Miss Weasley hier geholfen und ihrer Aussage zufolge haben Sie auch Mr. Weasleys Leben gerettet, wie das von drei weiteren unserer Schüler. Dafür danke ich Ihnen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sprach er weiter:

„Daher wäre ich auch bereit Sie mit meinem Orden zu unterstützen. Aber zuvor möchte ich, dass Sie mir eine Frage beantworten. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich gewisse Zweifel habe. Weshalb hassen Sie Voldemort so sehr?"

Während Albus sprach, versuchte er in dem Gesicht des jungen Zauberers zu lesen. Er hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg. Harrys Gesicht offenbarte nichts.

Albus wusste, wie viel von seiner Entscheidung abhing, wusste, dass sie auf Harrys Hilfe angewiesen waren und doch musste er sich sicher sein. Was, wenn Harry Voldemort nur töten wollte, um selbst die Macht zu ergreifen? Was, wenn es für Harry nur ein gewagtes Spiel war?

„Ist das denn so wichtig? Ohne Harry wäre ich wahrscheinlich tot! Und mein Vater, Cho, Katie und Anne ebenfalls! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Ich habe Mr. Lupin und Miss Tonks und die vielen anderen Gefangenen gesehen! Wir müssen sie befreien! Glauben Sie mir, Sie können Harry vertrauen!", rief Ginny aus und sah den Anführer des Phönixordens bittend an.

Sie wollte fortfahren, doch Harry war schneller.

„Sie wollen wissen, warum ich Voldemort töten will, Dumbledore? Wenn Sie mir Ihr Denkarium ausleihen, zeige ich es Ihnen. Darf ich?"

Obwohl Albus nicht ganz klar war, worauf Harry hinauswollte, nickte er.

Harry, der den magischen Gegenstand eine Weile zuvor bemerkt hatte, ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem die gläserne Schale stand und blieb vor ihr stehen. Er schloss seine Augen und legte eine Hand an seine Schläfe. Wenig später erglühte Harrys Hand in einem silbernen Licht. Er tauchte sie in das Denkarium und berührte flüchtig die weißsilberne Substanz, die das ovale Gefäß enthielt.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und machte eine eigenartige Handbewegung. In der Luft erschien ein hellschimmerndes Licht, welches sich zu einem großen Quadrat ausweitete.

Dann setzte Harry sich neben Ginny und sagte:

„Sie alle werden meine Erinnerungen sehen können."

Irgendetwas in Harrys kühler Stimme beunruhigte Ginny. Spontan griff sie wieder nach seiner Hand. Harry drückte sie fest, doch in seinem Gesicht regte sich nichts. Ginny bedachte ihn noch mit einem langen Blick, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das helle Quadrat richtete. In der Zwischenzeit war im Inneren der schimmernden Fläche ein Bild erschienen.

_Aufgeregt lief der kleine Junge zum Fenster. _

„_Mama! Es schneit! Schau doch!", rief Harry und presste seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. _

_Die rothaarige junge Frau, die in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte, erhob sich und trat ebenfalls zum Fenster. _

„_Können wir in den Park gehen? Ja? Wir können eine Schneeballschlacht machen!"_

_Mit einem leisen Lachen legte Lily einen Arm um ihren Sohn. _

„_Vielleicht morgen, Harry. Erst muss der Schnee liegenbleiben. Sonst reicht es noch nicht einmal für einen einzigen Schneeball."_

_Harrys Enttäuschung sehend, zauste sie sein schwarzes Haar und sagte: _

„_Wir werden morgen in den Park gehen. Bis dahin wird genug Schnee gefallen sein und dann können wir so viele Schneeballschlachten machen, wie du willst."_

„_Versprochen?"_

_Lily beugte sich hinab und gab Harry einen Kuss. _

„_Morgen, mein Schatz." _

_Harry nickte strahlend, schaute wieder zu den Schneeflocken und versuchte sie zu zählen. _

_Über Lilys Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln. Im nächsten Moment jedoch verschwand es. Wie erstarrt, lauschte sie den näherkommenden Schritten. _

_Als sich die Tür öffnete und der Dunkle Lord in Begleitung einiger seiner engsten Anhänger den Raum betrat, wirbelte Harry herum. _

„_Vater! Tante Bella! Es hat angefangen zu schneien!" _

_Während Harry sich in Voldemorts Arme warf, kniete Lily schweigend nieder. Auch wenn sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt, entging ihr nicht das Geringste von dem, was sich vor ihr abspielte. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange lachte laut auf und drückte Harry an sich. _

„_Ja, wir haben es auch schon bemerkt. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst erst morgen Nachmittag in den Park gehen können. Dein Vater hat entschieden, dass du zusätzliche Unterrichtsstunden erhalten sollst."_

_Harry schaute fragend zu Voldemort hinüber. _

„_In der Tat, mein Sohn. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du die Dunklen Künste erlernst. _

_Du bist jetzt alt genug dafür. Lucius, hier, wird dich unterrichten und…"_

„_Nein! Das wird er ganz bestimmt nicht. Harry wird die Unverzeihlichen Flüche niemals erlernen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" _

_Verblüfft sah Harry zu seiner Mutter, die inzwischen aufgestanden war und den Dunklen Lord herausfordernd anblickte. _

_In der Gegenwart seines Vaters hatte sie bisher nur selten ein Wort gesagt. Und wenn sie gesprochen hatte, war dies stets mit leiser, kaum hörbarer Stimme geschehen. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater nicht besonders mochte, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht verstand. _

_Über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche wusste er jedoch Bescheid. Seine Mutter hatte ihm von diesen Flüchen erzählt und sie hatte ihm nicht nur verboten sie zu lernen, sondern er hatte __ihr auch versprechen müssen diese Flüche niemals anzuwenden. Also sagte er schnell: _

„_Tut mir leid, aber ich darf sie nicht lernen. Ich habe es Mama versprochen."_

_Harry schaute zu seinem Vater hoch und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Dermaßen wütend hatte er seinen Vater noch nie gesehen. _

„_Du! Wie kannst du es wagen Henry derartige Dinge versprechen zu lassen! Glaubst du etwa, dass du verhindern kannst, dass mein Sohn eines Tages ein gefürchteter Schwarzer Magier und mein Nachfolger wird?"_

_Der Dunkle Lord schrie nicht, aber sein Ton ließ Harry erzittern. _

„_Ja! Ich werde es verhindern! Du wirst meinen Sohn nicht zu einem herzlosen, grausamen Mörder machen! Er wird dir niemals folgen, Voldemort! Noch wird er jemals dein Nachfolger werden!" _

_Fassungslos starrte der Dunkle Lord die junge Frau an. Er hatte gedacht, ihren Willen vollkommen gebrochen zu haben. Doch als er jetzt in ihre vor Zorn funkelnden Augen blickte, erkannte er, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Lily Potter hatte ihn getäuscht! Und nun versuchte sie doch tatsächlich seinen Sohn gegen ihn aufzubringen! _

„_Crucio!"_

_Lilys Schreie erschütterten Harry bis ins Mark. _

„_Mama!"_

_Er wollte zu seiner Mutter laufen, wurde aber von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy festgehalten. _

„_Nein! Hör auf, Vater! Bitte, hör auf! Tante Bella, hilf ihr doch! Tante Cissa, mach, dass er aufhört!"_

_So sehr Harry sich auch wehrte, es gelang ihm nicht sich aus den Griffen der beiden Frauen zu befreien. Weinend, flehte er sie weiterhin an endlich den Fluch zu beenden. Warum? __Warum tat sein Vater seiner Mutter weh?_

_Als der Dunkle Lord den Fluch nach einer Weile aufhob, lag Lily zusammengekrümmt auf dem gemusterten Teppich und rührte sich nicht. _

„_Mama! Mama!"_

_Die angsterfüllte Stimme ihres Kindes gab Lily die Kraft sich auf die Knie zu stemmen. Sie hob den Kopf und sagte heiser: _

„_Harry, hör mir zu: Versprich mir, dass du Voldemort niemals folgen wirst und dass du niemals Muggel töten wirst und…"_

„_Schweig! Wenn du…"_

„…_nie __jemanden foltern wirst. Die Muggel sind nicht wertlos und vergiss nicht, dass ich auch eine Muggelgeborene bin…"_

_Voldemort, der sich fragte, welche weiteren Lügen dieses Schlammblut seinem Sohn noch erzählt hatte, war mittlerweile so außer sich, dass er schrie:_

„_Avada Kedavra!" _

_Als Harry sah, wie Voldemort abermals seinen Zauberstab hob, beugte er sich blitzschnell vor und biss Narcissa in den Arm. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ sie ihn los. Nur getrieben von dem Gedanken seine Mutter beschützen zu müssen, trat Harry so heftig um sich, dass er sich auch aus Bellas Griff befreien konnte und lief los. _

_Das gleißend grüne Licht traf ihn mit unglaublicher Wucht. Um ihn herum begann sich alles zu drehen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr und das Letzte, was er hörte, bevor er in Dunkelheit versank, war: _

„_Harry! Nein!"_

_Lily fiel neben Harry auf die Knie und nahm ihn in die Arme. Sie starrte auf die blutende Wunde auf seiner Stirn, horchte auf seine Atemzüge. Doch Harry blieb still, atmete nicht. _

„_Harry.", flüsterte Lily gebrochen und konnte es nicht verstehen. _

_Harry durfte nicht tot sein! Das war unmöglich. Warum wirkte ihr Zauber nicht? Sie war sich doch sicher gewesen alles richtig gemacht zu haben, war überzeugt gewesen Harry wirkungsvoll geschützt zu haben. Was hatte sie nur übersehen? _

_Jäh sprang sie auf. _

„_Du elender Bastard! Du hast ihn umgebracht!"_

_Blind vor Tränen stürzte sich Lily auf den Dunklen Lord und schlug auf ihn ein. All die Jahre hatte sie nur wegen ihrem Kind gelebt, hatte nur für Harry Tag um Tag überstanden. _

_Für James' und ihr Kind hatte sie alles ertragen, hatte Voldemorts Berührungen erduldet und sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden. All ihr Sinnen und Trachten war auf Harry gerichtet gewesen. Einzig ihr Kind hatte ihrem Leben noch einen Sinn gegeben. _

_Aber jetzt war alles zerstört. Ihr war nichts mehr geblieben. Der Wunsch zu sterben wurde übermächtig. _

_Plötzlich jedoch spürte sie, wie Magie sie umgab, warm und ungemein tröstlich. Ihre Lebenskraft glitt davon, doch Lilys Herz lachte. __Den Schmerz, als der Dunkle Lord ihr brutal die Faust ins Gesicht hieb, merkte sie kaum. _

„_Mama!"_

_Lily strauchelte und fiel. Sekunden bevor sie auf der Kante des Tisches aufschlug, hörte sie noch die panische Stimme Harrys. Nie zuvor hatte sie solch ein Glück empfunden, nie zuvor war ihr Lächeln so strahlend gewesen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Ihr Zauber hatte gewirkt. Harry lebte. _

_Von allen unbemerkt, hatte sich Harry aufgesetzt. Ohne sich um das Blut zu kümmern, das seine Wangen hinunterlief, stolperte er zu seiner Mutter und schüttelte sie an der Schulter. _

„_Mama! Wach auf! Bitte, wach auf! Wach auf! Mama!"_

_Doch Lily regte sich nicht. Harry starrte auf seine Mutter und begann zu zittern. Das Begreifen setzte nur langsam ein. __Dann sprang er auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Voldemort und seine Anhänger, die ihn voller Bestürzung ansahen und schrie: _

„_Du hast sie getötet! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse euch alle! Ich werde euch alle töten! Ich hasse dich Voldemort!"_

_Narcissa streckte die Hände nach ihm aus und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch ehe sie ihn hätte erreichen können, lief Harry aus dem Zimmer. _

Das helle Quadrat glühte kurz auf und verschwand. Ginny schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Harry ihre linke Hand viel zu fest umklammert hielt. Er tat ihr weh, doch sie unternahm keinen Versuch sie ihm zu entziehen.

Harry ansehend, biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Harry war kalkweiß im Gesicht und blickte starr geradeaus. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn trösten, aber ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Ginny brachte kein Wort heraus, so erschüttert war sie.

Nach der Stille zu urteilen, die im Raum herrschte und nur von James' leisem Weinen unterbrochen wurde, erging es den übrigen Anwesenden nicht anders.

Sirius Black und Alice Longbottom starrten immer noch zu der Stelle, an der sie Harrys Erinnerungen gesehen hatten. Albus Dumbledore betrachtete bekümmert seine Hände.

„Sie haben den Todesfluch überlebt? Aber das ist unmöglich! Das ist…Wie in aller Welt konnte das geschehen?", wagte ein Ordensmitglied schließlich zu fragen.

Harry wandte mit unendlicher Langsamkeit den Kopf in die Richtung des Zauberers, der gesprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber der Grund ist momentan ziemlich unwichtig, oder?

Voldemort hat meine Mutter umgebracht und dafür wird er bezahlen. Und ich werde ihn töten. Mit Ihrer Hilfe oder ohne."

„Ich werde dir helfen.", sagte James mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Harrys und James' Blicke trafen sich. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich schweigend an. Dass Albus nickte, bemerkte keiner von ihnen.

„Wir ebenfalls. Ich denke, ich spreche damit im Sinne aller.", sagte Albus und schaute in die Runde.

In den Gesichtern seiner Ordensmitglieder sah er verhaltene Zustimmung. Und selbst Alastor Moody erhob keine Einwände. Zwar konnten weder er noch Albus ausschließen, dass Harry sich in einen zweiten Dunklen Lord verwandeln könnte, wenn Voldemort erst einmal tot war, aber beide sahen auch endlich die Chance Voldemort zu besiegen. Außerdem war es gut möglich, dass der neu gefundene Potter nicht in die Fußstapfen Voldemorts treten würde.

„Gut, dann hören Sie mir zu. Ich habe folgenden Plan.", sagte Harry mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später hasteten Harry und Ginny durch den dunklen engen Geheimgang, der sich tief unterhalb des Verbotenen Waldes entlang wand. Dass er sich an den Geheimgang aus den Erzählungen seiner Mutter noch erinnert hatte, war ein Glück gewesen. Zweifellos wäre es sonst sehr viel schwieriger gewesen ins Schloss zu kommen, wenn nicht gar unmöglich.

Trotz seines magischen Lichtes, welches er für Ginny und sich heraufbeschworen hatte, stolperte Harry ziemlich oft, aber das mochte daran liegen, dass seine Gedanken der Beschaffenheit des Bodens keinerlei Beachtung schenkten.

Welcher Teufel hatte ihn bloß geritten, allen zu zeigen, was damals geschehen war?

Doch er wusste es. Der Hass auf Voldemort und sein übermächtiges Verlangen nach Rache waren stärker gewesen, als seine Angst sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Und ihm war klar gewesen, dass Dumbledore und der Phönixorden sich nur von den Wahrheit überzeugen lassen würden sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Worte allein hätten nicht ausgereicht. Der Orden hätte ihm nicht geglaubt.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen zu versuchen erst mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, statt mit dem gesamten Orden, wie Ginny es heute Mittag vorgeschlagen hatte. Der Kampf in Hogsmeade allerdings hatte dies als Nebensächlichkeit erscheinen lassen. Sich endlich an Voldemort zu rächen, war für ihn zur ersten Priorität geworden.

Aber nun war es ohnehin zu spät. Auch wenn er es nicht vorgehabt hatte, es war geschehen.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ändern und musste sich damit abfinden. Das Wichtigste war, dass er es geschafft hatte den Orden auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Das war das einzig Gute, was ihm der heutige Tag beschert hatte. Im selben Moment, in dem er dies dachte, sah er das Gesicht James Potters vor sich. Die Entdeckung, dass sein leiblicher Vater am Leben war, hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Immer noch konnte er es nicht recht fassen, konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob er sich darüber freute.

Es war ein seltsames, unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Er hatte einen Vater, den er weder je gesehen hatte, noch kannte. Und doch war James Potter andererseits auch kein völliger Fremder für ihn. Die Geschichten seiner Mutter hatten dafür gesorgt.

„Harry, pass auf!"

Dank Ginnys Warnung gelang es ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig einer weit verzweigten Wurzel auszuweichen. Er duckte sich, fluchte unterdrückt und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg.

Nach einer Weile verließen Harry und Ginny den unterirdischen Gang und Harry rief Rainbow zu sich, die auf sie gewartet hatte. Der Phönix trillerte eine kurze Begrüßung und Augenblicke später flogen sie durch die sternenklare Nacht.

Ginny klammerte sich an Harry und warf einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter. Wenn sie die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte sie die Lichter von Hogwarts in der Ferne immer noch erkennen. Es war ihr schwerer gefallen als gedacht sich wieder von ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern zu trennen, die sie partout nicht hatten gehen lassen wollen. Es war Albus Dumbledore gewesen, der sie von der Notwendigkeit überzeugt hatte, sodass ihre Familie letztendlich gezwungenermaßen zugestimmt hatte.

Ja, sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, dachte Ginny. Auch sie würde dazu beitragen, dass ihr Plan Erfolg haben würde. Und doch konnte sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter nicht vergessen.

Die Ankunft im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords verdrängte vorerst jeden Gedanken an ihre Mutter und ihre Brüder aus ihrem Bewusstsein. Als sie Harrys Gemächer erreicht hatten, ging Ginny zuallererst zu ihrem Dad. Erleichtert, dass er friedlich schlief, gab sie ihm einen Gutenachtkuss und sah dann nach Katie, Cho und Anne. So leise wie sie konnte, verließ Ginny das Schlafzimmer wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Während sie Harrys Zauberstab vom Tisch nahm und einen der Sessel in ein zweites Bett verwandelte, zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie Harry helfen konnte. Seit er dem Phönixorden seinen Plan erläutert hatte, hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Und nun stand er regungslos am Fenster und starrte in den Park hinaus. Das Fehlen jeglicher Emotion ängstigte sie.

Zögernd ging sie schließlich zu ihm, legte die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Harry. Wir werden Voldemort besiegen. Glaub mir, Harry. Es wird alles gut werden.", flüsterte sie.

Harry wandte sich zu ihr und sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Es war alles meine Schuld, Ginny. Wenn ich Voldemort nur gesagt hätte, dass ich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen würde, wäre nichts geschehen. Und wir hätten irgendwann fliehen können. Wir hätten herausgefunden, dass Dad noch am Leben ist und zusammen hätten wir glücklich werden können. Wir hätten nur ein paar Jahre warten müssen. Dann hätte ich das Schloss verlassen können. Ich hätte sie einfach mitnehmen können!"

Ginny spürte, wie Harry zitterte und umarmte ihn fester.

„Du warst viel zu klein um die Situation in all ihrer Tragweite zu verstehen. Du hättest es nicht wissen können, Harry. Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat es absichtlich getan. Von sich aus hat sie nie in der Gegenwart Voldemorts gesprochen. An diesem einen Tag hat sie es jedoch getan. Und weswegen? Weil sie nicht wollte, dass _ich _die Dunklen Künste lerne! Und was habe ich getan?

Ich habe sie gelernt, Ginny. Ich habe sie angewandt, habe gefoltert und getötet. Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen. Es war sinnlos, es war alles so sinnlos."

„Harry…"

„Sie wollte mich dazu bringen ihn zu hassen. Sie hat es versucht. Sie hat mir erzählt, was Voldemort alles getan hat, aber ich habe es nicht verstanden. Ich habe es nicht verstanden!"

„Harry! Hör mir zu."

Ihre Worte vorsichtig abwägend, sprach Ginny weiter.

„Selbst wenn du es verstanden hättest, glaubst du, das hätte einen Unterschied gemacht? Deine Mutter wollte dich beschützen und um jeden Preis verhindern, dass du Voldemort folgen würdest. Sie tat, was sie für richtig hielt. Es war ihre Entscheidung, Harry."

„Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen."

„Du warst ein Kind! Deine Mutter zu beschützen war nicht deine Aufgabe, Harry!

Sie wusste, was sie tat. Sie war eine sehr mutige Frau, die dich über alles liebte. Glaubst du nicht, sie würde wollen, dass du glücklich bist? Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du dir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibst."

Ginny schwieg für einen Moment und sagte dann mit fester Stimme:

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Du hast sie nicht entführt und du hast sie nicht getötet. Das hat Voldemort getan. Es war seine Schuld und nicht deine. Glaube mir, Harry, deine Mutter würde dir dasselbe sagen, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre."

Harry schaute sie zweifelnd an.

„Oh, Ginny. Ich vermisse sie so sehr."

Seine Stimme brach und er schluchzte auf. Er drückte sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

Ginny hielt ihn fest und strich ihm über sein Haar, murmelte beruhigende Worte. Sie war froh, dass er endlich weinte. Auch wenn es nur eine Vermutung war, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry niemals um seine Mutter geweint hatte. Nicht fähig die traumatischen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, hatte Harry all seinen Hass, seine Traurigkeit und seine Schuldgefühle, die so schwer auf ihm lasteten, tief in seiner Seele vergraben.

Ginny dachte an das kleine Kind, das freudestrahlend den Schneeflocken zugeschaut hatte und spürte heiße Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Wie einsam und verloren musste Harry sich in den folgenden Jahren vorgekommen sein, verraten von jenen, die er geliebt hatte.

„Halte mich, Gin, halte mich."

„Ich halte dich doch, Harry.", sagte sie leise.

Harry richtete sich auf und starrte sie an. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Erst sanft, dann heftiger. Sie schlang die Arme um Harrys Nacken und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich zurück wie er sie. Harry klammerte sich so fest an sie, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Sein Gesicht glühte wie im Fieber. Die heutigen Geschehnisse schienen ihren Tribut zu fordern. Doch Ginny kümmerte es nicht, ob Harry kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen, als er sie zum Bett drängte.

Sie sah in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen und erkannte, dass sie ihn liebte, erkannte, dass er sie brauchte und selbst wenn es seine Schuldgefühle und seine Verzweiflung nicht mindern würde, konnte sie ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Trost spenden. Und sie brauchte Harry ebenfalls. Sie wollte vergessen, dass sie morgen würden kämpfen müssen, vergessen, dass der morgige Tag ihr Letzter sein könnte.

Sie wollte nur noch Harrys Lippen auf den ihren spüren, Harrys Hände auf ihrem Körper. Alles andere war unwichtig geworden. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Nichts, außer dem Gefühl in Harrys Armen zu sein.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11 **

Kurz vor Tagesanbruch saß James Potter zusammengekauert auf der Bank im Garten von Godric's Hollow und starrte die roten Rosen an, die Lily einst so geliebt hatte. Obwohl er den Anblick kaum ertragen konnte, war er nicht fähig sich abzuwenden. Immer noch konnte er sie vor sich sehen, wie sie sich über die Blumen gebeugt hatte, wie sie ihm lachend entgegengelaufen war, hörte sie seinen Namen rufen.

Wann immer sie Zeit gefunden hatte, war sie zu ihren Rosen gegangen. Hierher war sie zum Nachdenken gekommen, hier hatte sie Bücher gelesen oder hatte einfach in der Sonne gelegen. Und nun würde sie nie wieder zu ihrem Lieblingsort zurückkehren, würde ihren Garten nie mehr wiedersehen.

Wenn der gestrige Abend doch nur ein böser Traum gewesen wäre, dachte James. Wie sollte er diesen Schmerz nur ertragen? Wie sollte er nur weiterleben? Wie sollte er ihr fahles Gesicht vergessen, ihr dunkelrotes Haar, das sich wie Blut auf dem Teppich ausgebreitet hatte, ihre weit aufgerissenen smaragdgrünen Augen, die jegliches Leben verlassen hatte?

Sein einziger, schwacher Trost war Lilys strahlendes Lächeln. Sie war glücklich gewesen. Doch worüber? Einen Moment später traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag. Natürlich, sie hatte begriffen, dass Harry lebte. Ihr Kind, das sie mehr als ihr eigenes Leben geliebt hatte.

Ja, das Kind…Lilys Kind. Und seines.

Auch wenn Stunden vergangen waren, seit er es erfahren hatte, fiel es ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Der Gedanke war so fremd, so unwirklich.

Ach, Lily, weshalb hast du es mir nicht erzählt?

Jäh setzte er sich aufrecht. An jenem Tag, an dem sie entführt worden war, hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er nicht etwas eher nach Hause kommen könnte, da sie eine Überraschung für ihn hätte. Und was hatte er getan? Er, den Kopf voll mit irgendwelchen wichtigen Hinweisen auf einen bevorstehenden Todesserangriff, hatte zerstreut geantwortet und ihr nur mit einem Ohr zugehört und es dann vergessen!

Begreifend, dass Lily an jenem Tag vorgehabt haben musste ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, durchfuhr ihn eisige Kälte. Für einen grauenvollen Augenblick fragte er sich, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Voldemort von ihrem gemeinsamen Kind Kenntnis gehabt hätte.

James erschauderte, schlang seine Arme fest um seinen Körper und wusste, dass es keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Er war sich sicher: der Dunkle Lord hätte Lily trotzdem entführt. Schließlich gab es Mittel und Wege solch einer Situation leicht abzuhelfen. Und was dies für Lily bedeutet hätte, wusste er.

James streckte eine Hand aus, berührte sanft eines der Rosenblätter und während der Schmerz ihn beinahe zerriss, verfluchte er den Zauberer, der ihr aller Leben zerstört hatte. Doch wenn es noch ein Fünkchen Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt gab, würde Voldemort heute dafür bezahlen.

Und er würde…

„James? Hast du denn gar nicht geschlafen?"

James zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah auf. Mit zerzausten Haaren und dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen stand Sirius vor ihm und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Es war Sirius gewesen, der ihn gestern nach Hause gebracht hatte, als er sich geweigert hatte in Hogwarts zu bleiben, wie die übrigen Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Aber James hatte es in den Mauern des Schlosses nicht ausgehalten, er hatte allein sein wollen, hatte das Mitgefühl in den Mienen der anderen nicht mehr ertragen können.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf sein übermüdetes Gesicht und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nein, hast du nicht.", beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst und fügte hinzu:

„Ich auch nicht."

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, sagte James:

„Weißt du, was mir vorhin klar geworden ist? An jenem Tag, an dem Lily verschwunden ist, wollte sie mir von dem Kind erzählen. Sie hat mich gebeten früher nach Hause zu kommen." endete er mit leiser Stimme.

Sirius sah ihn traurig an.

„Hätte es denn etwas geändert, wenn du es gewusst hättest? Es hätte alles nur noch schlimmer für dich gemacht, für uns. James, hör mir zu. Lily ist tot und auch wenn es hart klingt, du solltest versuchen sie loszulassen. Du hast einen Sohn. Du solltest…"

Sirius sollte seinen Satz jedoch niemals beenden. Mit einem Ruck drehte sich James zu ihm herum.

„Verdammt noch mal, Sirius! Ich habe für Lilys Rückkehr gebetet! Ich wollte Lily wiederhaben! Nicht einen Sohn! Warum? Warum konnte nicht Lily überleben?"

Sirius' Augen verengten sich. Sein Griff, als er James bei den Schultern packte, war schmerzhaft.

„Harry ist _dein_ Sohn, falls du das noch nicht begriffen hast, James! Ihn trifft keine Schuld, an allem was geschehen ist. Und sage mir nicht, dass du glaubst, Lily wäre glücklich gewesen, wenn sie statt Harry überlebt hätte! Du kanntest sie besser als jeder andere. Sie hätte sich das Leben genommen, wenn sie ihr Kind verloren hätte. Für Harry hat sie alles gewagt, James. Und du weißt, was sie von dir wollen würde, nicht wahr? Dass du dich um ihn kümmerst und ihn liebst.

Wenn wir diesen Tag überleben, musst du ihn zu dir holen. Er wird dich brauchen. Nach Lilys Tod wird er in diesem kalten Schloss wohl kaum mit Liebe überschüttet worden sein. Wir müssen alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um Harry von den schwarzen Künsten fernzuhalten, James. Wir müssen ihm die Familie wiedergeben, die er verloren hat."

James blinzelte betroffen.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er endlich.

„Und ich werde es versuchen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich das anstellen soll. Wie soll ich ihm je ein guter Vater sein, Sirius? Harry ist ein Fremder für mich. Ich kenne ihn doch überhaupt nicht."

„Ihr werdet euch kennenlernen. Und wir werden dir helfen."

James bedachte Sirius mit einem dankbaren Blick und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Weder, dass ich einen Sohn habe, noch dass Peter uns verraten hat. Zwanzig Jahre, Sirius! Er hat zwanzig Jahre in meinem Haus gelebt. Fast jeden Tag war er mit uns zusammen. Er war mein Freund, ich vertraute ihm und die ganze Zeit hat er uns etwas vorgeheuchelt, hat nur vorgegeben um Lily zu trauern! Wie konnte er das nur tun? Warum hat er uns nicht erzählt, dass Malfoy ihn aufgesucht hat?"

„Weil er ein erbärmlicher Feigling war.", sagte Sirius voller Verachtung.

„Aber wir hätten ihn beschützen können! Ihn und Lily. Und Malfoy hätten wir gefangen nehmen können! Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Warum hat er es uns nicht gesagt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, James. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber was auch immer der Grund für seine Handlungen war, nun ist er tot."

„Ja.", sagte James hart.

„Das ist er. Und ich bin froh darüber. Wenn Harry ihn nicht getötet hätte, hätte ich es getan. Ja, Peter hat für seine Taten bezahlt. Und Voldemort wird es auch."

„James…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sirius. Ich werde nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen.", sagte James mit einem bitteren Unterton.

Es mochte stimmen, dass er Harry nur im Wege stehen würde. Es mochte stimmen, dass sie jeden verfügbaren Zauberer brauchen würden, um die in Voldemorts Hauptquartier anwesenden Todesser zu besiegen. Und natürlich hatten Sirius und Albus Recht, dass er in einem Zweikampf mit dem Dunklen Lord unterliegen würde, aber trotzdem war es nicht leicht gewesen zu akzeptieren, dass er sich nicht persönlich an Voldemort würde rächen können.

Er hatte jedoch sein Wort gegeben und er würde es halten.

In den Himmel hinaufsehend, seufzte James schwer.

„Ich habe Angst, Sirius. Was, wenn Harry es nicht schafft?"

„Nein, James. Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken! Wir _werden _es schaffen. Harry wird Voldemort besiegen und wir seine Anhänger. Wir werden Remus befreien…"

„Remus! Grundgütiger, ihn habe ich völlig vergessen!", rief James entsetzt aus.

„…und wenn der Krieg erst einmal zu Ende ist, werden wir und Harry glücklich in Godric's Hollow leben. Irgendwann wird er heiraten und dann werden viele kleine Potters in unserem Garten spielen.", scherzte Sirius.

James derweil starrte Sirius an, als ob dieser den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Heiraten?"

„Ja. Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, wie Arthurs Tochter Harry angesehen hat? Es war der gleiche Blick mit dem Lily dich immer angeschaut hat. Glaube mir, James, eines Tages werden wir alle wieder glücklich sein."

Wie von selbst richteten sich James' Augen auf die dunkelroten Rosen.

„Aber ohne Lily.", murmelte er traurig und stand auf.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Der Orden wird sich bald versammeln."

Ohne auf Sirius zu warten, ging James auf das Haus zu.

Sirius sah ihm wortlos nach. Ob seine Zukunftsvision wohl jemals Wirklichkeit werden würde?

* * *

James Potter und Sirius Black waren nicht die Einzigen, die nicht schlafen konnten. In seinem Büro saß Albus Dumbledore, reglos wie eine Marmorstatue und beobachtete die Sonnenstrahlen der langsam aufgehenden Sonne, die über seinen Schreibtisch krochen. Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände und fragte sich, was der Tag wohl bringen würde: Sieg oder Niederlage?

Wie stets vor einem Kampf wünschte er sich in die Zukunft sehen zu können. Würde der Krieg endlich ein Ende finden oder würde er seinen Orden in eine Katastrophe führen?

Albus blickte auf sein Denkarium und haderte mit seiner Entscheidung. Auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie Harry vertrauen konnten, ein gewisser Zweifel wollte einfach nicht von ihm weichen. Und dann war da noch Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord war gerissen, durchtrieben und skrupellos. Ihm war alles zuzutrauen. Was, wenn Harry für ihn nur eine Schachfigur war, die er nach Belieben benutzte? Was, wenn er es gerade darauf angelegt hatte, dass Harry sie ins Schloss lockte?

Sich mit einer Hand die Stirn reibend, schüttelte Albus müde den Kopf. Das hatte er nun von seiner durchwachten Nacht. Prompt machte er sich zu viele Sorgen und sah überall Gespenster.

Wo war seine Hoffnung geblieben? Wo sein Mut?

Unwillkürlich dachte er an Lily Potter, sah sie vor sich, wie sie Voldemort entgegengetreten war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es sie ihr Leben kosten würde und doch hatte sie alles dafür getan, um Harrys Liebe zu Voldemort zu zerstören. Trotz allem, was sie in Voldemorts Händen erlitten hatte, hatte sie nicht aufgegeben, sondern hatte bis zuletzt gekämpft.

Bewunderung stieg in ihm auf und plötzlich verspürte er den übermächtigen Wunsch die Zeit zurückzudrehen, um damals andere Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Lily James und den Orden nie im Stich gelassen hätte. Ja, er hatte ihr Unrecht getan. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden Lily zu befreien.

Es war zu spät für Selbstvorwürfe, doch es gab eine Sache, die er tun konnte. Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass sie ihr Leben nicht umsonst geopfert hatte.

Entschlossen stand Albus auf und ergriff seinen Zauberstab. Es war an der Zeit den Krieg zu beenden, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo der Phönixorden sich versammeln sollte.

* * *

Ginny erwachte völlig zerschlagen. Und auch wenn es unter der Decke eigentlich viel zu warm war, fror sie. Bald, dachte sie, bald würde der Kampf beginnen und erschauderte. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass Harry ebenfalls schon wach war. Auf dem Rücken liegend, starrte er hinauf an die Decke.

„Harry?"

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute sie an. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah genauso müde aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Da er sie mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem ruhelosen Schlaf gerissen hatte und sie in die Große Halle geschleppt hatte, um mit ihr die letzten Details für den Angriff zu klären und sie sich anschließend noch kurz mit Professor Snape getroffen hatten, war dies allerdings nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„Ich…", begann sie mit stockender Stimme.

Doch ehe sie ein weiteres Wort hätte sagen können, streichelte Harry ihr mit einer Hand leicht über die Wange.

„Hab keine Angst, Ginny. Wir werden siegen. Glaube mir."

In seine Augen trat ein eiskalter Ausdruck.

„Ich werde ihn töten, Ginny. Und wenn es das Letzte sein sollte, was ich tue. Ich werde mich rächen."

Dann verlor sein Gesicht etwas von seiner Härte und er lächelte sie an.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Gin. Zusammen werden wir es schaffen."

Ginny nickte, doch es gelang ihr nicht recht Harrys Lächeln zu erwidern. Sie hatte solch eine Angst, dass ihm etwas geschehen könnte. Was, wenn er sein Zusammentreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord nicht überleben würde?

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Harry plötzlich.

Verständnislos sah Ginny Harry an und wollte gerade fragen, was er meinte, als er leise hinzufügte:

„Ich habe dich gestern nicht gefragt, ob du auch wolltest."

Da endlich verstand sie.

„Oh, Harry, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Natürlich wollte ich auch. Ich liebe dich doch.", sagte sie, beugte sich über Harry und küsste ihn.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn an. Harry starrte sie derart fassungslos an, dass sie sich auf die Lippen beißen musste um nicht laut loszulachen. Aber als sie sich ausmalte, was seine Reaktion bedeuten könnte, verspürte Ginny einen schmerzhaften Stich. Liebte er sie denn nicht auch?

Rasch wollte sie sich abwenden, doch Harrys Hand an ihrem Kinn ließ sie innehalten.

„Ginny.", flüsterte er.

Sein nächstes Wort ging in einem markerschütternden Schrei unter.

Ginny sprang auf, schnappte sich ihr Gewand, streifte es hastig über und eilte ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Dort hatte Katie bereits einen Arm um die kleine Anne gelegt und versuchte das weinende Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Ginny hatte das Bett beinahe erreicht, als sie ihren Vater brüllen hörte:

„Wo ist meine Tochter? Was hast du ihr angetan?"

Erschrocken stürzte Ginny wieder hinaus und lief zu ihrem Vater, der sich schwankend vom Sofa erhoben hatte und Harry mit wildem Blick und geballten Fäusten anstarrte.

„Dad!"

Während Ginny sich freudestrahlend in die Arme ihres Vaters warf, griff Harry seelenruhig nach seiner tiefschwarzen Robe und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Ginny?"

Arthur sah seine Tochter ungläubig an, ehe er sie so fest umarmte, wie er nur konnte.

Erst als Harry ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, ließ er sie los und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was ist eigentlich geschehen? Müsste ich nicht…tot sein? Der Todesfluch…das grüne Licht…"

Völlig verloren brach Arthur ab. Er erinnerte sich an die entsetzlichen Schmerzen, wusste, dass es der schwarzhaarige junge Lord gewesen war, der Folterer seiner Tochter, der ihm diese Qualen zugefügt hatte. Und er erinnerte sich an das gleißend grüne Licht, das auf ihn zugerast war.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du ihm alles erklärst.", sagte Harry, streifte sie mit einem kurzen Blick und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Als Harry sprach, zeigte sich unverhüllter Hass auf Arthurs Gesicht und Ginny, der dies nicht entgangen war, seufzte leicht. Sobald Harry sie allein gelassen hatte, drückte sie ihren Dad sanft zurück auf das Sofa und fing an ihm zu erzählen, was sich während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit ereignet hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile und sie musste all ihre Überzeugungskünste aufbieten, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass Harry ihr nichts getan hatte, sondern ihr und dem Phönixorden sogar geholfen hatte und was am wichtigsten war: Harry hatte sein Leben gerettet.

Arthur hörte zu, schüttelte zwischendurch immer wieder den Kopf und sah seine Tochter unverwandt an. Als sie geendet hatte, strich er Ginny zärtlich eine rote Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht.

„Und du bist sicher, dass er dir nicht wehgetan hat, Kleines?"

„Dad, Harry hat dir das Leben gerettet. Glaube mir, du kannst ihm vertrauen.", sagte sie bestimmt und Arthur nickte zögernd.

Kurz darauf kamen Cho, Katie und Anne herein. In ihre Decken gehüllt, blieben sie stehen und sahen Ginny unsicher an. Ginny rief schnell einen der Hauselfen zu sich und bat das kleine Wesen ihnen das Frühstück zu bringen.

Während ihr Dad und die Mädchen hungrig aßen, war Ginny nicht fähig auch nur einen Bissen hinunterzuschlucken. Und so trank sie vor lauter Anspannung lediglich ein wenig Tee.

„Wo bist du gestern eigentlich gewesen?", fragte Cho neugierig.

„Auf deinem Zettel stand bloß, dass du bald zurückkommen würdest."

Ginny stellte ihre Teetasse ab und erklärte ein zweites Mal in stark gekürzter Fassung, was am vergangenen Tag geschehen war.

„Können…können wir dann nach Hause gehen?", fragte Anne und sah Ginny an.

In Annes hellblauen Augen leuchtete solch eine Hoffnung, dass Ginny nicht anders konnte, als ihr zu versichern, dass sie, sobald die Schlacht geschlagen war, in der Tat nach Hause gehen würden.

_Jedenfalls, wenn wir gewinnen, _dachte Ginny grimmig, _und Harry Voldemort besiegt._

Ginny nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und spähte zur Tür, fragte sich, wo Harry hingegangen war.

Jetzt, wo der Kampf mit jeder weiteren Minute immer näher rückte, wünschte sie sich die Zeit anhalten zu können. Gestern hatte sie den Gedanken an die bevorstehende Schlacht noch verdrängen können, aber nun schaffte sie es nicht mehr. Ihre Angst war einfach zu groß, der Ausgang zu ungewiss.

Als Harry schließlich zurückkam und Ginny, die um seinen Arm gewundene Schlange bemerkte, begriff sie, dass Harry lediglich sein Haustier gesucht hatte, das er gestern auf die Suche nach den beiden Kindern geschickt hatte.

Bei Harrys Anblick waren Katie, Cho und Anne auf ihren Sitzen erstarrt und auch Arthur sah aus, als würde er sich unbehaglich fühlen.

„Es wird Zeit, Ginny. Wir müssen gehen."

Ginny nickte und wollte aufstehen, doch ihr Vater ergriff sie am Arm.

„Nein. Ich verbiete dir zu kämpfen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Dad, versteh doch. Ich muss…"

„Nein, Ginny. Du…"

Jäh verstummte Arthur. Eine eigenartige Starre schien sich über ihn zu legen. Ginny sah fragend zu Harry hinüber.

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Komm.", sagte er.

Und Ginny ging. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Die erschrockenen Gesichter von Katie, Cho und Anne sehend, wollte sie etwas sagen. Doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus, noch gelang es ihr zu lächeln. Stattdessen ruhten ihre Augen auf der reglosen Gestalt ihres Vaters. Erst als Harry ihre Hand ergriff, folgte sie ihm durch die Tür.

* * *

Die große Halle und der Korridor lagen da wie ausgestorben. Alle Spuren des gestrigen Festes waren beseitigt worden. Die Stille machte Severus Snape nervös. Neben dem Eingang zur großen Halle stehend, hielt er seinen Blick starr auf die Treppe gerichtet. Wo zum Teufel blieben sie? Sie hätten schon längst hier sein müssen.

Severus spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Sicher, die Gelegenheit _war _günstig.

Nach dem Fest, das die halbe Nacht angedauert hatte, würden die Todesser heute später aufstehen und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eher unachtsamer sein als sonst. Dennoch, er hätte es vorgezogen, wenn sie ein paar Tage gewartet hätten, bevor sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten und jeder seine Aufgabe, die er zu übernehmen hatte sowie sämtliche Wege, die aus dem Schloss hinausführten, genauestens kennen würde. Aber Albus Dumbledore und ihr unerwarteter Verbündeter mussten natürlich alles überstürzen.

Seine Stirn runzelnd, schüttelte Severus den Kopf und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er vor wenigen Stunden mit Albus geführt hatte.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn gegen Mitternacht nach Hogwarts geschickt, um einige Zaubertränke zu holen – unter anderem Veritaserum – die der Innere Kreis für die Befragung der Gefangenen brauchen würde. Zwar hatte er nur wenig Zeit gehabt, doch es hatte gereicht ihn über alle Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Die tatsächliche Identität des jungen Lords zu erfahren war ein Schock für ihn gewesen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der junge Zauberer James' und Lilys Sohn war?

An Lily denkend, seufzte er. Ihr Schicksal hatte ihn tief getroffen und er wusste, dass auch er eine Mitschuld trug. Er wusste, dass er damals nicht gründlich genug gesucht hatte.

Als Potter zu ihm gekommen war und ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hatte er halbherzig zugestimmt. Und so hatte er auch das Schloss durchsucht. Die Feindseligkeit, die er von jeher gegenüber Potter empfunden hatte, hatte ihn blind gemacht.

Nun jedoch begriff er, dass Lily solch ein Verhalten nicht verdient hatte. Er hätte um ihretwillen suchen sollen, nicht um Potters. Vielleicht wäre er in der Lage gewesen ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen, wenn er sie gefunden hätte.

Dass er viel zu schnell aufgegeben hatte, würde er sich nie verziehen. Es nützte nichts mehr sich zu fragen, ob er Lily hätte helfen können, wenn er damals alle Anstrengungen unternommen hätte. Er würde es nie erfahren, dachte er bitter. Er würde lernen müssen mit seiner Schuld zu leben.

Näherkommende Schritte ließen ihn hochblicken. Als er Potters Sohn und Ginny Weasley erkannte, erfasste ihn Erleichterung.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch beten, dass ihr Plan gelingen würde.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das düstere Schloss in glitzerndes Licht und als Bill Weasley hinauf zu den mächtigen Mauern schaute, musste er eine Hand schützend vor seine Augen halten. Im Wald war es recht kühl, doch Bill schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung. Unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend, sah er wieder auf den See und wartete darauf, dass Ginny endlich in Sicht kommen würde.

Dass seine kleine Schwester am gestrigen Abend zusammen mit Harry Potter in das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Bill dachte immer noch mit einem gewissen Groll an Albus Dumbledore, der ihn und seine Mutter dazu gebracht hatte nachzugeben. Allein der Gedanke, dass Ginny nun hier war, war ihm zutiefst zuwider. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr wissen, wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas zustieß. Und am allerwenigsten wollte er sie in Harry Potters Nähe wissen.

Selbst wenn er Ginny aus welchen Gründen auch immer tatsächlich nichts getan hatte – was er stark bezweifelte, wenn er an ihre in verschiedenen Farben schillernde Wange dachte – war der vermeintliche Sohn und Erbe des Dunklen Lords gefährlich.

Der Mord an Peter Pettigrew war bestimmt nicht sein erster gewesen, der auf sein Konto ging. Ganz zu schweigen von den Geschichten, die Severus Snape ihnen über den jungen Lord erzählt hatte. Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil davon der Wahrheit entsprach, dann war Harry Potter ein Dunkler Zauberer, wie er im Buche stand.

Sich daran erinnernd, wie Ginny gestern seine Hand gehalten und ihn verteidigt hatte, presste Bill die Lippen zusammen und fragte sich, was er wohl getan hatte, um Ginny derart in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Noch dazu war es ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen in Voldemorts Hauptquartier zurückzukehren. Um ihnen zu helfen, hatte sie gesagt!

Dabei war sie doch noch fast ein Kind. Zudem hatte sie keinerlei Kampferfahrung. Zwar hatte ihnen Harry Potter versichert, dass Ginny zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr sein würde, aber wie sollte er dem Wort eines Zauberers trauen, der im Schloss des Todes aufgewachsen war?

Bill schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu den anderen Wartenden hinüber. Ihnen allen stand die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Manchen Ordensmitgliedern konnte er sogar die Angst ansehen. Ob ihnen auch der Gedanke gekommen war, dass dies eine geschickt eingefädelte Falle sein könnte?

Eine Falle, um sie alle in die Gewalt zu bekommen und den Phönixorden endgültig auszulöschen? Woher sollten sie wissen, ob Harry Potter wirklich vorhatte den Dunklen Lord zu töten? Alles, was er ihnen am vergangenen Abend gezeigt hatte, könnte auch eine große Lüge sein, ein abgekartetes Spiel.

Und doch hatte keiner von ihnen einen Einwand erhoben. Auch er nicht.

Sich gegen den dicken Stamm eines Baumes lehnend, sann er darüber nach, wie es sein würde, wenn sie es heute wie durch ein Wunder tatsächlich schaffen sollten die Dunkle Seite zu besiegen.

Sie würden nach Hause gehen können und in ihr Leben würde wieder Normalität einkehren. Wie schön musste es sein nicht dauernd in Angst leben zu müssen, nicht kämpfen zu müssen, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, ob man den nächsten Tag überleben würde. Es würde keine Überfälle mehr geben, sie würden alleine das Haus verlassen können. Sie würden den Krieg vergessen und sich wieder an den alltäglichen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen.

Und Ginny würde Harry Potter nicht wieder sehen, fügte er mit einem lautlosen Seufzer hinzu.

Aber auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Er hatte ein Leben ohne Krieg nie gekannt und doch wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich eine Zukunft zu haben, die nicht vom Krieg bestimmt wurde.

Ja, dachte er, vielleicht war auch seine Hoffnung größer als seine Angst und seine Zweifel.

„Sie kommen.", hörte er Charlie sagen, der neben ihm stand.

Bill sah auf, atmete tief ein und richtete seinen Blick auf die drei Gestalten, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich am anderen Ende der Wiese erschienen waren und nun rasch näherkamen.

Seine Unruhe wuchs ins Unermessliche.

* * *

Als Ginny, Harry und Severus Snape den Phönixorden beinahe erreicht hatten, lief Ginny auf ihre Mutter zu. Während Ginny ihre Familie umarmte, gingen Harry und Severus zu Albus Dumbledore hinüber. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung holte Harry mehrere kleine, hölzerne Kästchen aus einer seiner Taschen hervor und rief Ginnys Namen. Ginny löste sich widerwillig aus Freds und Georges Armen, umarmte noch einmal schnell ihre Mutter und trat zu Harry.

Harry gab ihr und Professor Snape jeweils drei Kästchen und wandte sich zu Dumbledore, der bereits seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Zusammen legten sie auf die Versammelten einen Zauber. Im nächsten Augenblick begannen die Ordensmitglieder zu schrumpfen.

Ginny, Harry und Severus knieten sich in das taunasse Gras und warteten bis die einzelnen Ordensmitglieder, die jetzt ungefähr fünf Zentimeter maßen, zu ihnen kamen und hoben sie behutsam in die Kästchen.

Kurz darauf war bloß noch Albus Dumbledore übrig.

„Wir vertrauen Ihnen, Harry. Vergessen Sie das nicht.", sagte er und nickte.

Harry warf ihm lediglich einen Blick zu und hob eine Hand. Sobald auch Dumbledore von Harry verzaubert worden war und in einem der Kästchen untergekommen war, stapelte Harry die Kästchen vorsichtig übereinander und legte eine Hand auf das oberste.

„Werden die Schutzzauber nicht Alarm schlagen?", fragte Severus plötzlich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Hier, jeder nimmt drei."

Beladen mit den Kästchen, erhob sich Ginny. Während sie die Kästchen mit beiden Händen hielt, schaffte es Harry sie nur mit einer Hand zu halten und mit der anderen ihren Arm zu ergreifen.

„Bereit?", fragte er.

Ginny fasste die Kästchen fester und schloss resignierend die Augen. Wie sie es hasste zu apparieren!

Zum Glück gelang es ihr bei ihrer Ankunft in der Großen Halle auf den Füßen zu bleiben.

Als Severus Snape ebenfalls eingetroffen war, sagte Harry leise:

„Snape, Sie zeigen dem Orden die Kerker."

Wortlos drehte sich Snape um und marschierte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Ginny und Harry hingegen sahen sich schweigend an. Und auch wenn Ginny wusste, dass die Zeit kostbar war, dass sie so schnell wie möglich handeln mussten, war sie unfähig sich zu rühren, als sie in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen starrte.

Unvermittelt streckte Harry eine Hand aus und berührte ihre Schulter. Irgendetwas schien sie einzuhüllen. Sie spürte es nur einen Moment lang und doch war sie sicher es sich nicht eingebildet zu haben.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe dich mit meiner Magie umgeben. Sie wird dich für eine Weile schützen.", sagte Harry und reichte ihr seinen Zauberstab, bevor er niederkniete und begann die Kästchen zu öffnen.

Ginny schluckte hart, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, weshalb sie hier waren. Rasch tat sie es Harry nach und befreite die Ordensmitglieder, die sich umgehend zurückverwandelten.

Ginny warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu und führte dann einen Teil des Ordens aus der Halle.

Harry sah Ginny nach und unterdrückte den Impuls ihr hinterherzugehen und sie in seine Gemächer zu bringen, wo sie auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit sein würde. Doch er wusste, dass Ginny, ebenso wie Snape den Ordensmitgliedern den ungefähren Weg zeigen musste. Sie konnten es einfach nicht riskieren, dass der Phönixorden sich verlief und die Orientierung in dem weitläufigen, düsteren Schloss verlor.

Zwar hatte er gestern einige Pläne gezeichnet, aber erstens würde es zu lange dauern die Karten zu Rate zu ziehen und zweitens wären sie nutzlos, sollte etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Und Ginny hatte den Weg in der vergangenen Nacht wenigstens mehrmals abgeschritten.

Während Ginny den Ordensmitgliedern den westlichen Flügel zeigte, wo die meisten Todesser ihre Unterkünfte hatten, führte Harry seinen Teil in den nördlichen Flügel. Dort befanden sich nicht nur Voldemorts Gemächer, sondern auch die Räume derjenigen Todesser, die dem Dunklen Lord am nächsten standen. Wie Harry erwartet hatte, begegneten sie nicht einmal einem einzigen Todesser.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, bedeutete Harry den Ordensmitgliedern sich vor die verschiedenen Türen zu stellen. Sobald alle ihre Stellung bezogen hatten, gab Harry das Zeichen zum Angriff und riss Voldemorts Tür auf.

Der Dunkle Lord saß an einem kleinen runden Tisch und war gerade dabei sein Frühstück zu essen. Bei Harrys Eintritt sah er auf.

„Henry! Ist etwas…."

Er brach ab, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und stand langsam auf.

„Ich würde dir raten, deinen Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken, Henry.", sagte er kühl.

„Du hast meine Mutter ermordet!"

„Es war unumgänglich. Und das weißt du, Henry. Sie hat mich herausgefordert."

„Wage es ja nicht ihr die Schuld zu geben, Voldemort! Es war deine. Und dafür wirst du heute bezahlen. Du und deine Anhänger!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Meine Todesser sind in der Überzahl, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest."

„Mag sein. Aber…"

Harry lächelte, als er die Schreie hörte.

„…um deine Anhänger kümmern sich gerade Dumbledore und sein Orden. Ich denke, wir haben ganz gute Chancen zu gewinnen."

„Du hast mich also verraten. Das ist bedauerlich. Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät, Henry. Wenn du dich jetzt auf meine Seite stellst, können wir den Angriff abwehren und den Phönixorden endgültig zerschlagen. Ich würde dir verzeihen, Henry. Du würdest meine rechte Hand und mein Erbe bleiben und ich würde über deinen Verrat hinwegsehen.

Wenn du dich jedoch entscheidest gegen mich zu kämpfen, wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen. Dir sollte klar sein, dass du mich nicht besiegen kannst.", sagte der Dunkle Lord und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Überlege es dir gut, mein Sohn."

„Ich bin nicht dein Sohn, Voldemort! Meine Mutter hat dich getäuscht. Sie war bereits schwanger, als du sie gefangen genommen hast!"

Der Dunkle Lord zischte, sein schlangenähnliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grotesken Fratze. _Das konnte nicht wahr sein! _Und doch spürte er, dass Henry, der mit hasserfüllten Augen vor ihm stand, die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Gegen den unbändigen Zorn ankämpfend, der in ihm aufstieg, fand er sich schlagartig siebzehn Jahre zurückversetzt, erinnerte sich an jenen Tag – wenige Wochen nach ihrer Entführung – an dem er Lily in die Kerker geführt hatte. In einer der vielen Zellen hatte die junge Frau um James Potter geweint, der leblos am Boden gelegen hatte.

Zwar war es nur irgendein unbedeutender Gefangener gewesen, doch Lily hatte ihm geglaubt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, er habe ihren Ehemann umgebracht. Sein Spion Severus Snape, ein begnadeter Zaubertränkemeister hatte den Vielsafttrank gebraut, ohne zu ahnen, wofür sein Gebieter ihn brauchen würde.

Als Lilys Tränen versiegt waren, hatte sie sich langsam erhoben, hatte sich umgedreht und ihm direkt in die Augen gesehen.

_Eines Tages wirst du besiegt werden, Voldemort. Eines Tages wirst du für alles bezahlen, was du je getan hast._

Immer noch sah er sie vor sich stehen, hörte ihre leise, doch feste Stimme. Selbst in ihrer Trauer war sie wunderschön gewesen.

_Lily, _dachte er und verfluchte sie, die Frau, die er niemals vergessen hatte, die ihn sogar in seinen Träumen verfolgte und die er hasste. Seit dem Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, fand er keine Ruhe mehr. Wäre er ihr doch niemals begegnet. Wäre sie nur auf seiner Seite gewesen…

Der Dunkle Lord hielt inne, weigerte sich diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Stattdessen verbannte er die Erinnerung an Lily und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart. Er wusste, dass er handeln musste. Sonst würde er alles verlieren. Henry hatte Dumbledore und seinen Orden ins Schloss geholt. Dafür würde Henry büßen, ebenso, wie Lily dafür bezahlt hatte, dass sie sich ihm widersetzt hatte. Und anschließend würde er sich um Dumbledore, diesen Narren, kümmern. Zuvor jedoch musste er mit Henry abrechnen.

Der Dunkle Lord hob den Kopf und sah in die smaragdgrünen Augen Lilys, die sie ihrem Sohn vererbt hatte.

„In diesem Fall war es ein schwerwiegender Fehler das Schlammblut nicht sehr viel früher zu töten."

Harry ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste, spürte, wie sein Hass endlich überbrodelte. Ohne einen weiteren Augenblick zu zögern, griff er Voldemort an.

Er war nur noch von dem Gefühl erfüllt zu töten, zu vernichten und genau das würde er tun. Seine Magie brach aus ihm hervor, so heftig, dass er sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Harry war das jedoch gleichgültig, als er sich seiner Magie und der Macht, die ihn durchströmte, ergab. Er sah weder das entsetzte Begreifen auf Voldemorts Gesicht, noch wurde ihm bewusst, dass sämtliche Flüche, die der Dunkle Lord ihm entgegenschleuderte, einfach von seinem Schutzschild abprallten.

Erst als eine große gläserne Schale in tausend Stücke zerbarst und eine der Glasscherben seine Wange ritzte, kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Zitternd stand er da. Ihm war schwindelig, doch allmählich nahmen seine Augen die Umrisse, die sich vor ihm abzeichneten deutlicher wahr.

Das Zimmer sah aus, als wäre es von einem Orkan verwüstet worden. Und Voldemort, beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit von seiner Magie zerstört, lag zusammengekrümmt vor ihm. Er war tot, wie Harry benommen erkannte.

Er hätte Triumph empfinden müssen, Freude darüber, dass er sich gerächt hatte, Erleichterung, dass er überlebt hatte. Doch stattdessen kroch eisige Kälte in ihm hoch. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die aschfahlen Gesichter dreier Ordensmitglieder, die mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in der Tür standen.

Sich fragend, wie lange sie wohl schon hier waren, schritt er auf die Tür zu. Die Zauberer wichen vor ihm zurück, als er in den Korridor trat und lauschte.

Es war ruhig, viel zu ruhig.

Einen Moment später lief er los. Da die Große Halle der einzige Ort innerhalb des Schlosses war, von wo es möglich war zu apparieren, war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass die Todesser versucht hatten dorthin zu fliehen.

Als er eintraf, sah er, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte. Der Kampf hatte sich tatsächlich in die Halle verlagert.

Ein siegesgewisses schrilles Lachen ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Sein Blick fiel auf Bellatrix Lestrange. Er hob eine Hand und überließ sich ein weiteres Mal seiner Magie, die sich so lebendig anfühlte. Das Lachen wandelte sich zu einem qualvollen Schrei, der stetig lauter wurde.

* * *

Es war der Gedanke, dass sie den Ordensmitgliedern den Weg zeigen _musste,_ der Ginny davon abhielt umzukehren und sich auf die Suche nach Harry zu machen. Erfüllt von Angst und Sorge, stolperte sie voraus. Wie sie es schaffte sich nicht zu verlaufen war ihr ein Rätsel, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr die Ordensmitglieder in den westlichen Flügel zu führen.

Sobald sie dort angekommen waren, gab ihre Mutter ihr jedoch einen Kuss und schickte sie zurück und Bill befahl den Zwillingen bei ihr zu bleiben und auf sie aufzupassen.

„Aber…", protestierte sie schwach.

Bill schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Nichts aber, Ginny. Du hast uns schon mehr als genug geholfen. Und kämpfen wirst du auf keinen Fall."

Einsehend, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war, nickte Ginny. Fred und George nahmen sie in die Mitte und eilten mit ihr in Richtung Treppe davon.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine Stimme brüllte:

„Wir werden angegriffen! Der Phönixorden ist hier! Wir werden angegriffen!"

Fred zog eine Grimasse und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Sie hatten die Treppe beinahe erreicht, als eine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Bei ihrem Anblick blieben die zwei Todesser wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Lauf, Ginny!", rief Fred und trat einen Schritt auf die Todesser zu.

Aber Ginny dachte gar nicht daran. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand sie da. Ihre Augen flogen zwischen Fred und George hin und her. Wäre da nicht die Angst gewesen einen ihrer Brüder zu treffen, hätte nichts sie davon abgehalten selbst einen Fluch gegen die Todesser zu schicken, so jedoch unterließ sie es und hoffte mit klopfendem Herzen, dass den Zwillingen nichts geschehen würde.

Als sie gewahr wurde, dass weitere Todesser, verfolgt von Ordensmitgliedern, auf die Treppe zustürmten, war es zu spät. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ein gleißend hellrotes Licht näherkommen. Eine Sekunde später prallte der Fluch mit unglaublicher Wucht gegen sie und nahm ihr den Atem. Sie wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Ihr Kopf schlug gegen etwas Hartes.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam und sich langsam aufrichtete, sah sie, dass sie am Fuße der Treppe lag. Irgendwer rief ihren Namen, doch erst als Bill neben ihr kniete, begriff sie, wer es gewesen war.

„Ginny! Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein.", sagte sie mühsam und ließ sich von Bill aufhelfen.

„Nein.", wiederholte sie lauter, als der Schwindel endlich nachließ.

„Mir geht es gut.", versicherte sie und schaute in das grimmige Gesicht ihres Bruders.

„Komm. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit.", sagte er und zerrte sie fort.

Nach einigen Metern blieb Ginny jäh stehen.

„Fred und George! Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"

„Ich habe Charlie bei ihnen zurückgelassen.", entgegnete Bill bündig und ging weiter.

Wenig später fanden sie sich vor dem Eingang der Großen Halle wieder. Bill fluchte unterdrückt und packte sie an der Schulter.

„Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck. Hast du verstanden?"

Ginny hatte kaum genickt, als Bill auch schon in die Halle rannte. Sich gegen die Wand lehnend, ließ Ginny ihren Blick über die Kämpfenden wandern.

Unvermittelt erstarrte sie.

_Harry! _Und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. _Er lebte! Er war hier!_

Dass konnte nur eines bedeuten: dass er Voldemort besiegt hatte.

Ihre Freude jedoch verschwand so rasch, wie sie gekommen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dachte sie mit wachsendem Schrecken. Als ein weiterer Todesser in einem dunklen Feuer verglühte, vergaß sie alle Vorsicht und begann zu laufen.

Woher sie es wusste, konnte sie nicht sagen. Doch eines war gewiss. Sie musste zu Harry.

Ohne auf die Flüche zu achten, die durch die Gegend schwirrten, schlängelte sie sich durch die Kämpfenden hindurch.

Endlich erreichte sie ihn.

„Harry, nein! Hör auf! Hör auf, Harry!"

Harry wirbelte zu ihr herum, starrte sie an, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück, glaubte für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, er würde auch sie angreifen.

„Harry.", flüsterte sie.

Sein Blick klärte sich, wurde sanfter.

„Ginny? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

Dann packte er sie am Arm. Erst als sie den prunkvollen Thron des Dunklen Lords erreicht hatten, ließ er sie los und zog sie fest an sich. Ginny spürte, wie er zitterte. Sein Gesicht jedoch, das er gegen ihres presste, war unnatürlich heiß.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie.

„Er ist tot. Ich habe…"

Jäh stieß er sie von sich. Ginny fiel auf die Knie. Als sie wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, sah sie, dass er mit einem silberblonden Zauberer kämpfte, der noch seinen Pyjama trug.

Ginny kam hinter dem Thron hervor und wollte ihren Zauberstab gerade auf einen Todesser richten, der auf Harry und seinen Gegner zulief, als plötzlich Bill vor ihr auftauchte und sie am Arm ergriff.

„Ginny! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Er hätte dich töten können!", herrschte er sie an und während Ginny sich fragte, wen ihr Bruder mit ‚er' gemeint haben könnte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als Bill zu folgen, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief.

„Lass mich los, Bill!", rief sie und versuchte erfolglos sich gleichzeitig zu befreien und sich nach Harry umzuschauen.

Bill jedoch ignorierte sie und bald verlor Ginny Harry aus den Augen.

Im nächsten Moment stürzten Molly und Charlie Weasley auf sie zu.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", rief Charlie.

„Wir haben gewonnen!"

Ginny jedoch hörte ihn nicht. Als sie Harry endlich entdeckte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Für eine Weile sahen sie sich an. Dann wandte Harry sich ab und ging aus der Halle. Bevor Ginny sich aus dem klammernden Griff ihrer Mutter hätte lösen können, war Harry verschwunden.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Remus!"

In zwei großen Schritten hatte James Potter die Zelle durchquert und war neben seinem Freund auf die Knie gefallen. Doch seine Erleichterung, dass Remus am Leben war, wurde rasch von tiefer Sorge verdrängt. James legte behutsam eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und rief ein weiteres Mal Remus' Namen.

Remus erstarrte, öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Ja…James?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Ja, ich bin es. Wir sind hier, Remus. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Es wird alles wieder gut werden."

Der Schatten eines Lächelns war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass Remus ihn verstanden hatte. Während James nach Sirius rief, der die benachbarten Zellen durchsuchte, verlor Remus abermals das Bewusstsein.

Kurz darauf kam Sirius hereingestürmt.

„Remus!", rief er.

„Er lebt, Sirius.", sagte James schnell, als er die Angst auf Sirius' Gesicht sah.

„Was haben sie ihm bloß angetan?", fragte Sirius mit erstickter Stimme.

„Diese verfluchten, verdammten…"

„Hilf ihm lieber.", unterbrach James ihn scharf und stand auf.

„Mir ist mein Zauberstab abhanden gekommen.", fügte er erklärend hinzu und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, verzichtete jedoch darauf zu fragen, wie ihm das hatte passieren können. Stattdessen nickte er und beugte sich über Remus.

James begab sich derweil auf die Suche nach Poppy Pomfrey, der Heilerin des Ordens. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sie und ihre Helfer alle Hände voll zu tun hatten. Nicht nur Remus war in einem bedauernswerten Zustand, die übrigen Gefangenen waren es auch, sodass James zurückkehrte, um Sirius zu sagen, dass es das Beste wäre, Remus nach St. Mungo zu bringen. Zwar war das Krankenhaus hart umkämpft worden, aber ebenso wie Hogwarts war es der Dunklen Seite in all den Jahren nicht gelungen es zu erobern.

Doch in Remus' Zelle fand er weder Remus noch Sirius vor. Sich denkend, dass Sirius wohl zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen war wie er, ging James wieder hinaus. Da er wusste, dass Remus bei Sirius gut aufgehoben war, beschloss er in die Große Halle zu gehen, wo sich der Orden im Falle eines Sieges treffen sollte. Er würde ohnehin nicht mehr tun können als Sirius und außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Harry.

Aber bevor er die Kerker verließ, musste er sich erst seinen Zauberstab zurückholen, wie ihm plötzlich einfiel. Zornig auf sich, dass er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte und vor allem darauf, dass er sich im Kampf wahrhaftig für eine Sekunde hatte ablenken lassen, lief er zurück zu den Heilern.

Sich von einer jungen Heilerin kurzerhand den Zauberstab ausborgend, zauberte er seinen Zauberstab herbei, dankte ihr und begab sich dann auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Ab und zu einen Blick auf seine Karte werfend, erreichte er die Halle schließlich, wo er auf einen großen Teil der abgekämpften Ordensmitglieder traf. Während er Alastor Moody beobachtete, der mit zwei anderen Zauberern ungefähr zwei Dutzend Todesser fesselte, erzählte ihm ein ehemaliger Auror und Kollege was geschehen war.

Dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten die Dunkle Seite zu besiegen war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Doch darüber freuen konnte sich James noch nicht. Zuerst musste er Harry finden, musste wissen, wie es ihm ging. Allerdings konnte er Harry nirgendwo entdecken. Aber dafür erblickte er Arthurs Tochter, die mit ihrer Familie in der Mitte der Halle stand.

James verabschiedete sich von seinem Kollegen und eilte auf die Weasleys zu. Als er das rothaarige Mädchen fragte, ob es wisse, wo Harry war, wich die Freundlichkeit aus den Gesichtern ihrer Brüder.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Mr. Potter, aber ich glaube, ich weiß wohin Harry gegangen ist. Im Park gibt es einen kleinen Garten, der einst seiner Mutter gehört hat. Er ist bestimmt dort. Kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen den Weg zeigen."

„Ginny, wir…"

„Nein, Bill. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten. Ich zeige Mr. Potter den Weg und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!", entgegnete Ginny wütend, drehte sich um und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

James folgte ihr verwirrt.

„Ginny, warte! Wir kommen mit. Es könnten sich noch Todesser im Park aufhalten.", rief Bill.

Ginny warf ihren Brüdern einen Seitenblick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Eskortiert von Bill und den Zwillingen traten sie eine Weile später hinaus in das warme Sonnenlicht.

James atmete tief ein und sah von den Bäumen hinauf zu den vereinzelten Wolken. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie friedlich es hier im Park war. Einem Vogel zuschauend, der hoch über ihnen durch die Lüfte schwebte, kamen ihm unvermittelt Sirius' Worte in den Sinn.

Ja, Harry war _sein _Sohn. Und doch stellte sich bei ihm kein Gefühl der Liebe ein. Natürlich würde er seine Pflicht erfüllen. Harry würde bei ihnen in Godric's Hollow wohnen und er würde sich selbstredend um ihn kümmern. Aber würde er seinen Sohn jemals lieben können?

Nun, vielleicht hatte Sirius Recht und es würde seine Zeit brauchen bis sie einander kennenlernten, dachte James und fühlte sich ein wenig zuversichtlicher.

Es war Ginnys helle Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte und ihn merken ließ, dass sie und ihre Brüder stehengeblieben waren. Ginny hob eine Hand und deutete auf einen kleinen Torbogen.

„Wir sind da, Mr. Potter."

„Gehen Sie.", fügte sie leise hinzu, als er sich nicht rührte.

James nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er schritt unter dem Torbogen hindurch und blieb abrupt stehen, als sein Blick auf die vielen dunkelroten Rosen fiel.

_Lilys Garten! _

Schmerz drohte ihn zu überwältigen, doch James zwang ihn nieder, rief sich ins Gedächtnis, weshalb er hierher gekommen war. Harry, er musste mit Harry sprechen und genau das würde er tun. Er richtete sich auf und ging den schmalen Weg entlang.

Harry kniete reglos neben einer großen Weide, die abseits der Rosen im hinteren Teil des Gartens wuchs.

Als James näherkam, wandte Harry den Kopf, sah ihn kurz an und schaute dann wieder auf das Gras.

„Harry…", fing James an und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Während James noch nach Worten suchte, sagte Harry tonlos:

„Dieser Garten war ihr Lieblingsplatz. Deswegen haben die Hauselfen Mum hier begraben, hier unter dem Baum. Sie haben gut gewählt, nicht wahr?"

James blinzelte und sank neben Harry auf die Knie. Begreifend, was Harry da gerade gesagt hatte, bekamen dieser Ort, dieser Baum und selbst das weiche Gras, das sich langsam im Wind wiegte, eine unschätzbare Bedeutung für ihn. Er streckte einen Arm aus und berührte den rauen Stamm der Weide.

„Lily.", flüsterte er und spürte wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Und doch schien sich ein gewisser Friede seiner zu bemächtigen. Er hatte seine Lily wiedergefunden. Hierher, zu diesem Ort, würde er gehen können. Hier würde er mit Lily Zwiesprache halten können.

Als sich eine Hand federleicht auf seine Schulter legte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er nicht allein war. Er sah auf und erstarrte, als er in Harrys Gesicht blickte. Jetzt, da die Kälte aus ihnen gewichen war, waren es die smaragdgrünen Augen seiner Lily, die ihn traurig anschauten. Er suchte nach weiteren Ähnlichkeiten und erkannte schlagartig, dass Harry abgesehen von Lilys Augen wie eine jüngere Ausgabe seiner selbst aussah. Diesmal war es Harrys Namen, den er wisperte, bevor er seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss.

Er hatte Lily mehr als sein Leben geliebt, folglich musste er auch Harry lieben. Harry war ein Teil von ihr – von ihnen beiden, korrigierte er sich – und alles, was ihm von Lily geblieben war. Und als er dies erkannte, als er endlich verstand, was er die ganze vergangene Nacht nicht hatte verstehen wollen, durchströmte ihn ein bittersüßes Gefühl des Glücks.

Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn und selbst wenn er wusste, dass er Lilys Verlust niemals verwinden würde, war seine Trauer doch erträglicher geworden. Lily lebte in Harry weiter und so würde er um Harrys Willen lernen Lilys Tod zu akzeptieren. Auch das Lachen würde er wieder erlernen und zusammen würden sie eines Tages wieder glücklich sein, irgendwann. Und als James' Tränen allmählich versiegten, fand er das Leben beinahe schön.

Harry indessen fühlte wie seine Anspannung nachließ. Im ersten Moment hatte er sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters befreien wollen, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn letztendlich davon abgehalten. Vielleicht war es der tiefe Schmerz gewesen, den er in James' Augen gesehen hatte, vielleicht die Erinnerung an seine Mutter. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach ein Bedürfnis nach Nähe, nach Trost gewesen. Eine Suche nach dem verloren geglaubten Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Und so erwiderte Harry zögerlich die Umarmung seines Vaters.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Baumstamm und wanderte zu dem kleinen Astloch, verharrte dort. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Als er ein Kind gewesen war, hatte seine Mutter dort manchmal Geschenke versteckt: Süßigkeiten, kleine Kuchen und gelegentlich ein Stofftier, was auch immer sie von den Hauselfen bekommen hatte. Wie viel sie den Hauselfen zu verdanken hatten!

Wann immer es den Hauselfen möglich gewesen war, hatten sie ihnen geholfen. Nur mit ihrer Hilfe war es ihm gelungen sich seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag vor Voldemort zu verstecken, war er für alle unauffindbar gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord war natürlich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es die Hauselfen waren, die ihm halfen. Und die kleinen Wesen, die seine Mutter vergöttert hatten, hatten noch mehr getan. All die Jahre hatten sie die Existenz des Rosengartens geheim gehalten und hatten dafür gesorgt, dass der Garten nicht verwilderte.

Unwillkürlich streckte Harry einen Arm aus und fasste in das Astloch hinein. Als seine Finger sich wider Erwarten um einen harten Gegenstand schlossen, zuckte er zusammen.

James ließ ihn los und sah ihn fragend an. Harry jedoch schaute auf das kleine, lederne Buch, welches er in der Hand hielt. Er hatte es nie zuvor gesehen. Nach James' Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, sein Vater dagegen schon.

Er wollte das Büchlein gerade aufschlagen, als ein leises Geräusch erklang.

Es war Ginny, die sich ihnen geschwind näherte.

* * *

Der Krieg war vorüber. Nach dreiundzwanzig Jahren war die Dunkle Seite endlich geschlagen. Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass es sich in der Tat so verhielt, aber dennoch fiel es ihm schwer es zu glauben. Und doch war es wahr.

Soeben hatte Alastor ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie die übrigen Quartiere Voldemorts, die sich über ganz Großbritannien verteilten, ebenfalls eingenommen hatten. Da die Kamine von Voldemorts diversen Verstecken miteinander vernetzt gewesen waren, war es ein Leichtes für sie gewesen auch dort hineinzukommen, sobald sie das Schloss des Todes erobert hatten.

Mit einem Lächeln hörte Albus den Jubelrufen einiger junger Ordensmitglieder zu. Ja, sie hatten gesiegt. Jetzt würde endlich wieder Friede herrschen.

„Einige dieser Hohlköpfe reden davon den jungen Potter zu verhaften.", knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Albus wandte sich um.

Severus wies mit dem Kopf auf eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die eng beieinander standen und sich aufgeregt etwas zuflüsterten und fügte hinzu:

„Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen. Allerdings werden sie es wohl nicht wagen."

Albus nickte versonnen. Er sah Schwierigkeiten voraus. Auch Alastor hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er es für unabdingbar hielt Harry Potter zu verhaften und an einen Ort zu bringen, wo der junge Zauberer keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Nur auf diese Weise konnte verhindert werden, dass sich bald ein zweiter Dunkler Lord erheben würde, hatte Alastor gemeint. Albus hatte ihm widersprochen, aber ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er seinen alten Freund nicht hatte überzeugen können.

Sicher, er hatte ebenfalls gesehen, welche verheerende Wirkung Harrys schwarze Magie gehabt hatte und dass dieser erst sechzehnjährige Zauberer zu solcher Gewalt fähig war, hatte ihn erschüttert. Andererseits hatten sie es bloß Harry zu verdanken, dass sie die Dunkle Seite besiegt hatten. Harry hatte den Dunklen Lord getötet, Harry hatte ihnen sämtliche wichtige Informationen verraten. Er hatte sie weder hintergangen noch ihr Vertrauen enttäuscht, sondern hatte sein Wort gehalten. Ohne ihn würden sie sich immer noch im Krieg befinden. Und nun sollten sie ihn verhaften?

Außerdem konnten sie nicht die Tatsache außer Acht lassen, dass Harry auf der Dunklen Seite aufgewachsen war. Ihn deswegen als einen Schwarzen Zauberer zu verdammen, der beabsichtigte Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen, wäre reichlich ungerecht.

Nein, das konnte und würde er nicht zulassen. Er würde sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er nicht alles in seinen Kräften stehende tun würde um eine Verhaftung Harrys zu verhindern. Und vielleicht könnte er damit auch einen Teil seiner Schuld bezahlen. Eine Art Wiedergutmachung, dafür, dass er damals James keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte und Lily einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte, ohne einen Versuch zu unternehmen herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen war.

Nun, irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen. Während Albus noch über eine Strategie nachgrübelte, fiel sein Blick auf Harry und James, die mit Ginny und drei anderen Weasleys im Schlepptau, gerade in die Halle kamen.

Ja, Harry und James verdienten es glücklich zu werden, dachte er und schritt ihnen entgegen.

Severus Snape, der Albus beobachtet hatte, sah dem Anführer des Phönixordens mit einem wissenden Lächeln nach, drehte sich dann um und ließ seine Augen durch die Halle wandern.

Als sie auf Narcissa Malfoy zu ruhen kamen, die weinend und gefesselt auf dem Steinboden kauerte, ging er zu ihr hinüber, kniete vor ihr nieder und rief leise ihren Namen.

* * *

Als sich die kleine Anne in die Arme ihrer Eltern stürzte, lächelte Ginny, glücklich, dass sie ihr Versprechen hatte halten können. Und auch Katie und Cho liefen auf ihre Eltern zu.

Ginny sah ihnen zu und bemerkte daher erst eine Weile später, dass Harry nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte ihn schließlich neben seinem Vater, der sich gerade mit Dumbledore unterhielt.

Aber bevor sie zu ihm hätte gehen können, erklang die fröhliche Stimme ihrer Mutter.

„Ich denke, wir können jetzt nach Hause zurückkehren.", sagte Molly und sah ihre Familie mit strahlenden Augen an.

Ginny wollte sich noch von Harry verabschieden, doch ihre Eltern und Brüder ließen ihr keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu und schienen es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben. Es gelang ihr nur noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry zu werfen, der nicht einmal in ihre Richtung schaute. Dann ergriff Bill ihren Arm und apparierte mit ihr davon.

Einen Moment später fand sich Ginny in Hogsmeade wieder. Nachdem ihre Eltern und übrigen Brüder ebenfalls eingetroffen waren, gingen sie hinauf zum Schloss und Ginny erfuhr von den Zwillingen, dass ihre Familie aus Sicherheitsgründen die vergangene Nacht in Hogwarts verbracht hatte.

„Und Hermione ist ebenfalls dort.", sagte Fred.

„Hermione?", fragte Ginny und sah ihren Bruder überrascht an.

„Ja. Offenbar hat sie es ohne Ron nicht ausgehalten.", erwiderte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und Ginny musste lächeln, obwohl sie ahnte, dass dies nicht der alleinige Grund war.

Als sie das provisorische Quartier der Weasleys erreichten, stürmte Ron auf Ginny zu und begrüßte sie überschwänglich. Ginny lachte und klammerte sich ihrerseits an ihren jüngsten Bruder. Kaum hatte Ron sie losgelassen, wurde sie von Hermione umarmt.

Ron sah sie indessen ungeduldig an.

„Erzählt schon!"

Dadurch, dass die Weasleys Hermione und Ron berichteten, was sich im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords abgespielt hatte, dauerte das Packen etwas länger, aber endlich waren alle Sachen verstaut und die Weasleys und Hermione konnten Hogwarts verlassen und in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später tischte Molly Weasley ihrer Familie ein kleines Festmahl auf. Charlie war der erste, der sich von dem unerwarteten Anblick erholte.

„Mensch, Mum, wie hast du denn das zustande gebracht?"

Molly lächelte.

„Als mir einfiel, dass wir nichts im Haus haben, habe ich die Hauselfen in Hogwarts gefragt, ob sie uns nicht etwas mitgeben könnten. Wie ihr seht, waren sie mehr als großzügig. Ich dachte mir, ihr würdet hungrig sein. Zum Frühstück habt ihr ja fast nichts gegessen."

„Hungrig? Wir sind ausgehungert.", sagten die Zwillinge und grinsten.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend. Erst als die Weasleys ihren ersten Hunger gestillt hatten, kam langsam ein Gespräch auf.

Bald war Molly dabei all die Dinge aufzuzählen, die sie diesen Sommer tun würden und auch die übrigen Familienmitglieder begannen eifrig Pläne zu schmieden.

Während ihre Familie und selbst Hermione offensichtlich bester Laune waren, fühlte sich Ginny irgendwie reichlich fehl am Platz. Sie wusste, dass es absurd war, wusste, dass sie keinen Anlass dazu hatte. Sie war wieder zu Hause, der Krieg war vorüber. Ihre Familie hatte überlebt, niemand von ihnen war heute verletzt worden. Und auch sie war dank Harrys Zauber lediglich mit ein paar blauen Flecken davongekommen. Sogar Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks waren rechtzeitig gerettet worden.

Sie sollte vor Glück überschäumen, dass sie gewonnen hatten, dass ihre Eltern und Brüder nicht mehr täglich ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würden müssen. Doch sie tat es nicht.

Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Kürbissaft. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht freute und erleichtert war, aber nach Feiern war ihr trotzdem nicht zumute. Wie seltsam es war, dass keiner den heutigen Kampf erwähnte. Sie benahmen sich so, als hätte es den Krieg nie gegeben, als wären die letzten Tage nie geschehen.

Dabei hatte auch der heutige Tag Opfer gefordert. Ginny wusste, dass die Verluste des Phönixordens gering waren, aber das war kein Grund die Zauberer und Hexen, die heute ihr Leben verloren hatten, einfach zu vergessen.

Plötzlich hielt es Ginny nicht mehr aus. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch, sagte, dass sie müde wäre und sich ein Weilchen hinlegen würde und nachdem sie ihren Eltern einen Kuss gegeben hatte, eilte sie die enge Treppe hinauf. Ihr Zimmer kam ihr fremd vor. Verwundert lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür.

Zwar war es Monate her seit sie zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, aber nie zuvor hatte sie dieses Gefühl verspürt, wenn sie nach längerer Abwesenheit nach Hause gekommen war. Vielleicht war in der letzten Woche einfach zu viel geschehen, dachte sie und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie vor wenigen Tagen noch im Hogwarts Zug gesessen hatte. Die Zeit davor schien nicht mehr zu ihr zu gehören, als hätte sie diese Jahre unwiderruflich hinter sich gelassen.

Sie trat zum Fenster und öffnete es. Als ihr Blick auf den grünseidenen Ärmel der Robe fiel, die Harry ihr gegeben hatte, wurde ihr jäh bewusst, weshalb sie so ruhelos war. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Immer noch sah sie den unbarmherzigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er gekämpft hatte, spürte noch sein glühendheißes Gesicht, das sich an ihres presste.

Und sie wusste weder wo er sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt befand, noch was sich zwischen ihm und Voldemort zugetragen hatte. Auch was in Lily Potters Rosengarten geschehen war, wusste sie nicht.

Nachdem Bill sie in den Rosengarten geschickt hatte, um Harry und James Potter zu holen, waren sie schweigend zum Schloss zurückgekehrt und waren dann zu Harrys Gemächern gegangen. Bill und die Zwillinge hatten darauf bestanden mitzukommen und in Gegenwart ihrer Brüder hatte sie Harry natürlich keine Fragen stellen wollen.

Und auf dem Rückweg hatte Ginny alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt ihren Vater abzulenken, der offensichtlich mehr als zornig auf Harry gewesen war, dass er ihn verzaubert und es gewagt hatte seine Tochter in den Kampf mitzunehmen. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass ihr nichts passiert war, hatte ihn wohl davon abgehalten etwas Drastisches zu tun.

Als Ginny daran dachte und sich erinnerte, wie ihre Familie sie regelrecht daran gehindert hatte sich von Harry zu verabschieden, runzelte sie die Stirn. Fast kam es ihr vor, als hätte ihre Familie es mit Absicht getan. Bills Bemerkung, als er sie während des Kampfes von Harry fortgezerrt hatte, kamen ihr in den Sinn und mit einem Mal war sie sich sicher, dass Bill mit seinen Worten Harry gemeint hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Gähnend rollte sie sich auf ihrer bunten Decke zusammen, verblüfft, dass sie wirklich müde war. Der vergangenen Nacht die Schuld an ihrer Erschöpfung gebend, schloss sie die Augen.

Doch anstatt einzuschlafen, dachte sie an Harry. Wann sie ihn wohl wiedersehen würde?

Er würde bestimmt nicht im Schloss des Todes bleiben, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich zu seinem Vater ziehen. Hoffentlich würden Harry und James sich gut verstehen. Sie wünschte sich von Herzen, dass Harry in Godric's Hollow ein Zuhause finden würde.

Ob Harry sie besuchen würde oder ihr einen Brief schreiben würde? Sich erinnernd, wie Harry in der Großen Halle einfach von ihrer Seite gewichen war, überfielen sie Zweifel.

Sie öffnete die Augen und kuschelte sich eng in ihre Decke. Unvermittelt war ihr kalt geworden.

Was, wenn Harry sie gar nicht liebte? Wenn er in ihr nur das Mittel zum Zweck gesehen hatte? Wenn er sie nur dazu gebraucht hatte den Orden von seinen Absichten zu überzeugen?

Aber nein, das waren törichte Gedanken. Wütend auf sich selbst, rückte sie ihr Kissen zurecht und nahm sich vor Harry morgen einen Brief zu schreiben.

Jetzt wollte sie nicht mehr denken, sie war zu müde dazu. Außerdem tat ihr der Kopf weh. Ihre Gedanken jedoch waren eigenwillig und irrten zurück zu Harry.

_Ich liebe dich, Harry, _dachte sie, bevor sie endlich in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, als Harry im Garten von Godric's Hollow stand und das kleine Haus betrachtete, das fortan sein Zuhause sein würde. Dass seine Mutter einst hier gelebt hatte, war ein tröstlicher Gedanke und bestärkte ihn in dem Glauben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Hätte er Zeit gehabt über seine Zukunft nachzudenken, wäre er sicherlich nicht überrascht gewesen, als sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, er würde selbstverständlich in Godric's Hollow wohnen.

So aber hatten ihn James' Worte vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen und folglich hatte er auch nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren sollte. Sein Vater hatte sein Schweigen natürlich als Einverständnis aufgefasst.

Doch hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl gehabt? Wohin hätte er sonst gehen sollen? Und im Schloss hatte er auf keinen Fall bleiben wollen.

Mit einem unmerklichen Seufzer wandte Harry sich ab und schlenderte auf die Bank zu. Nun, er würde abwarten, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden. Godric's Hollow war schließlich kein Gefängnis. Er würde es jederzeit verlassen können. Aber einen Versuch war es wert und so würde er vorläufig bleiben.

Harry setzte sich auf die Bank und sah auf die prachtvollen roten Rosen. Nachdenklich schaute er sie an. Endlich hatte er den Tod seiner Mutter gerächt und doch verspürte er immer noch keinen Triumph, keine Genugtuung. Stattdessen drängten lang vergessene Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche. Er entsann sich, wie er sich gefreut hatte, als der Dunkle Lord ihm seinen ersten Zauberstab geschenkt hatte, erinnerte sich, wie begierig er die Zaubersprüche gelernt hatte, die Lucius Malfoy ihm beigebracht hatte und wie stolz er gewesen war als er einen Zauberspruch vorgeführt hatte und Bella laut geklatscht hatte. Und nun waren sie tot. Er hatte sie getötet.

Jäh sprang Harry auf, schritt durch den Garten und fuhr sich mit einer Hand zornig über seine Stirn. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, wollte nicht an seine Kindheit zurückdenken.

Unwillkürlich sehnte er sich nach Ginny, wünschte sich sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Ach, wenn sie jetzt nur bei ihm wäre.

Wie sehr hatte sie ihm doch geholfen und er hatte ihr nicht einmal gedankt, noch hatte er sich von ihr verabschieden können. Als er erkannt hatte, dass Ginny und ihre Familie das Schloss verlassen hatten, war es zu spät gewesen. Harry schaute hinauf zur untergehenden Sonne, flüsterte ihren Namen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dass er sie liebte, hatte er ihr ebenfalls nicht gesagt.

Ja, er liebte sie und war darüber so verwundert wie er es heute Morgen gewesen war, als sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte und er schlagartig begriffen hatte, dass auch er sie liebte.

Wärme erfüllte ihn und er lächelte. Allein der Gedanke an sie vertrieb die Kälte, die Erinnerungen. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten, dachte er, ging auf die Bank zu und setzte sich wieder. So bald wie möglich würde er Ginny besuchen. Sein Vater wusste bestimmt, wo sie wohnte.

Und was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mochte, ein Kapitel seines Lebens war abgeschlossen. Den Erben des Dunklen Lords gab es nicht mehr. Nie wieder würde er schwarze Magie anwenden. Daran denkend, wie sehr er sich während des Kampfes in seiner Magie verloren hatte, erschauderte er. Immer noch war er zutiefst erschrocken, wie sehr ihm die Kontrolle über seine Magie entglitten war. Nie zuvor war ihm annähernd Ähnliches widerfahren.

Wenn die Vase nicht zerbrochen wäre, wenn Ginny nicht plötzlich vor ihm gestanden und seinen Namen gerufen hätte, wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, was dann passiert wäre.

Nein, ermahnte er sich streng, darüber würde er nicht nachdenken. Es war vorbei. Und es würde nie wieder geschehen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Sonnenuntergang. Als er ein wenig nach rechts rutschte um bessere Sicht zu haben, streifte sein Arm den Gegenstand in seiner Tasche und er erinnerte sich an das kleine Buch, das er im Rosengarten seiner Mutter gefunden hatte. Er holte es heraus und betrachtete es.

Neugierig schlug er es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand in verblichener Schrift ein Name:

_Patricia Avenquay _

Sich vornehmend nachher seinen Vater zu fragen, wer sie gewesen war, blätterte er weiter. Das Buch enthielt Zaubersprüche, wie er bemerkte. Er war ungefähr in der Mitte angelangt, als sein Blick auf eine getrocknete Rose fiel, die zwischen zwei Seiten lag und er erstarrte. Er hob sie hoch und sah auf die schwarzen Zeilen hinab.

Kurz darauf legte er die zerbrechliche Rose behutsam zurück. Wie betäubt starrte er sie an.

„Harry?"

Harry blickte erst auf, als sein Vater seinen Namen ein zweites Mal sagte. James setzte sich neben ihn und deutete auf das kleine Buch.

„Es gehörte meiner Mutter. Ihre Familie stammte von Salazar Slytherin ab, jedenfalls wurde das behauptet. Meine Mutter jedoch lachte immer nur darüber. Sie hat nie geglaubt, dass das Buch einst Slytherin gehörte, obwohl auf dem Einband eine Schlange abgebildet ist. Aber ich denke schon, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind. Nach meiner Heirat, schenkte sie Lily das Buch."

Als Harry nichts erwiderte und lediglich auf seine Hände schaute, sah James seinen Sohn forschend an.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

Harry zögerte, doch dann reichte er James wortlos das aufgeschlagene Büchlein.

James nahm es und fing an zu lesen. Als er begriff, was dort stand und die Bedeutung der Worte erfasste, schloss er schmerzerfüllt die Augen, umklammerte das Buch so fest, dass es wehtat. Jetzt wusste er, warum Harry Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Lily hatte mit dem Zauberspruch, den er gerade gelesen hatte, Harrys Leben gerettet und im Gegenzug ihr eigenes gegeben.

Erst als er Harrys brüchige Stimme hörte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

„Ich habe sie getötet. Es war nicht Voldemort, sondern ich. Ich war es und ich habe ihn dafür umgebracht!"

Harry fing an zu lachen und James überlegte nicht lange. Er ergriff Harrys Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Harry! Ich liebte Lily mehr als mein Leben und sie war meine Frau. Ich kannte sie, wie du sie nie gekannt hast. Also wirst du mir jetzt gut zuhören: Seit dieser unselige Krieg begonnen hat, kämpfte Lily für den Frieden. Sie trat dem Phönixorden bei und tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu vernichten. Ungeachtet jeglicher Gefahr, hätte sie lieber ihr Leben riskiert als tatenlos zu Hause zu sitzen, während ringsherum die Welt in die Brüche ging. Lily war eine mutige, willensstarke Frau, Harry, die um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass du ein Schwarzer Zauberer wirst und Voldemort nachfolgst.

Und glaube mir, davon hätte sie nichts abgehalten."

James hielt inne und sah Harry eindringlich an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Wenn du dich nicht dazwischen geworfen hättest, hätte Voldemort sie ohnehin getötet. Ich weiß, wie es ist von Schuldgefühlen erdrückt zu werden. Lily war meine Frau. Anstatt aufzugeben, hätte ich versuchen sollen Voldemorts Hauptquartier anzugreifen, ich hätte verdammt noch einmal einen Weg finden müssen um sie und dich zu befreien. Ich habe es jedoch nicht. Und so sehr es mich auch schmerzt das zu sagen, aber vielleicht sollte alles genauso geschehen, wie es letztendlich geschehen ist. Wer weiß, hätten wir tatsächlich versucht das Schloss früher anzugreifen, wären wir vielleicht alle umgekommen.

Wie dem auch sei, eines ist gewiss: Lily hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir beide in Selbstvorwürfen versinken. Sie hätte gewollt, dass wir glücklich sind, Harry. Und sie selbst war es ebenfalls. Als sie erkannte, dass ihr Zauberspruch gewirkt hat und du überlebt hast, da strahlte sie vor Glück. Sie war glücklich, Harry. _Du_ hast sie glücklich gemacht. Vergiss das nie."

Harry schaute ihn an und nickte schließlich. Und als James seinen Sohn zu sich heran zog und Harry müde den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte, da wusste James, dass er seinen Sohn eines Tages lieben würde.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14 **

Remus richtete sich auf und starrte Sirius ungläubig an.

„Ihr habt euch in kleinen Kästchen versteckt?"

Sirius nickte lachend.

„Ja, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist die Wahrheit. Zwar war es ganz schön unbequem, aber Harry meinte, es sei der sicherste Weg. Portschlüssel wären zu aufwendig gewesen und abgesehen davon, hätten dann die Schutzzauber Alarm geschlagen. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb wir nicht einfach so in die Festung marschieren konnten, selbst wenn wir uns unsichtbar gezaubert hätten. Frage mich nicht wie, aber Harry hat irgendeinen Zauber angewandt, der bewirkte, dass wir – eingeschlossen in den Kästchen – die Schutzzauber ebenfalls passieren konnten. Jedenfalls, sobald Harry, Ginny Weasley und Snape im Schloss waren, haben sie uns befreit und wir konnten Voldemorts Hauptquartier ohne Schwierigkeiten einnehmen. Unser Überraschungsangriff war ein voller Erfolg."

Während Sirius weitererzählte, lehnte Remus sich zurück in die Kissen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Erschöpft wie er war, fiel es ihm schwer die unglaublichen Geschehnisse zu erfassen, die gestern den jahrelangen Krieg beendet hatten. Dass die Dunkle Seite besiegt worden war und er noch am Leben war, erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, das er kaum begreifen konnte. Er blickte zum Fenster, sah hinaus in den Garten von Godric's Hollow und wusste, dass er wahrhaftig zu Hause war. Er war in seinem Zimmer, lag in seinem Bett und war in Sicherheit.

Und doch gaukelten ihm die Schmerzen, die er bei jeder Bewegung verspürte, etwas anderes vor. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich sein Atem und er schluckte hart, kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die Erinnerungen an. Seine Augen irrten durch das Zimmer, glitten über die vertrauten Dinge. Sich auf Sirius' Stimme konzentrierend, bemühte er sich angestrengt seinem Freund zuzuhören, der ihm gerade mit einem amüsierten Unterton erzählte, dass James es tatsächlich fertiggebracht hatte sich von einem Todesser den Zauberstab wegnehmen zu lassen und es nur Alice Longbottom zu verdanken hatte, dass ihm nichts geschehen war.

Zeit, dachte Remus, ja, es würde seine Zeit brauchen bis er sich von seiner Gefangenschaft erholen würde. Das hatte auch die Heilerin in St. Mungo gesagt, die sich um seine Verletzungen gekümmert hatte. Allmählich beruhigte sich Remus wieder, froh, dass er zu Hause war. Es war ein Glück gewesen, dass das Krankenhaus überlastet gewesen war und es sein Zustand erlaubt hatte ihn nach Godric's Hollow zu bringen. Er wäre nur ungern dort geblieben. Hier, in seiner vertrauten Umgebung und mit seiner Familie, würde er schneller wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Der Gedanke an Sirius, Peter und James ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Zu erfahren, dass James einen Sohn hatte, der zudem der Erbe des Dunklen Lords gewesen war und dass es Peter gewesen war, der Lily damals verraten hatte, war ein gewaltiger Schock für ihn gewesen. Und war es noch.

Hin und hergerissen zwischen fassungsloser Wut und Trauer um Lily, fühlte er, wie die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ihn zu überwältigen drohten. So Vieles war geschehen, das er erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

„Sirius.", sagte er leise.

„Für den Augenblick reicht es. Alles andere kannst du mit später erzählen."

Dann schlug er die Bettdecke beiseite und sah Sirius bittend an.

„Würdest du mir ins Badezimmer helfen?"

* * *

James legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke und hielt inne, zögerte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck, öffnete die Tür und ging über die Schwelle. Die abgestandene Luft ließ ihn husten. Rasch schritt er zum Fenster und riss es auf.

Erst nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder herum und betrachtete den großen Raum, den er seit Lilys Verschwinden nicht mehr betreten hatte. All die Jahre war ihr beider Schlafzimmer verschlossen gewesen und selbst den Hauselfen hatte er verboten hier sauberzumachen. Er hingegen war in eines der Gästezimmer gezogen. Sich in diesem Zimmer aufzuhalten, welches von Anfang an untrennbar mit Lily verbunden gewesen war, hatte er einfach nicht ertragen. Alles hier drinnen erinnerte ihn an Lily. Sie war es auch gewesen, die das ehemals düstere Zimmer eingerichtet und in einen hellen, freundlichen Raum verwandelt hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer sah James zur Kommode hinüber. Lilys Sachen lagen unverändert an ihrem Platz. Seine Augen wanderten über die kleine Schmuckschatulle, den Spiegel, dessen Fassung kunstvoll mit elfenbeinernen Rosen verziert war und das Buch, welches sie damals gelesen hatte. Wäre nicht der zentimeterdicke Staub gewesen, hätte er sich für einen gnädigen Moment vielleicht etwas vormachen können, so aber wurde er unbarmherzig mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontiert.

James wandte sich ab und heftete seinen Blick auf eine Fotografie Lilys, die an der Wand hing. Es war eines dieser glücklichen Zufälle gewesen, erinnerte sich James.

Eines Abends im Sommer war Lily mit wehenden Haaren und strahlenden Augen geradewegs auf ihn zu gelaufen um sich in seine Arme zu stürzen, nichts ahnend, dass Sirius mit einem Fotoapparat auf der Terrasse gestanden hatte. Es war eines dieser seltenen Bilder, die vor Leben geradezu sprühten. Ein Bild seiner Lily, überschäumend vor Glück und Liebe, festgehalten für die Ewigkeit.

James erwiderte Lilys Lächeln zaghaft und trat einen Schritt auf das Bild zu.

„Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen, Lily. Zusammen mit Harry haben wir es geschafft. Während wir mit den Todessern gekämpft haben, hat Harry Voldemort getötet. Es ist vorbei, Lily. Der Krieg ist endlich vorüber. Harry wohnt jetzt in meinem alten Kinderzimmer. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, Lily, das verspreche ich dir. Es wird ihm an nichts fehlen. Und ich werde ihm helfen mit seiner Vergangenheit fertigzuwerden. Er hat gestern das kleine Buch gefunden, das dir meine Mutter gegeben hat und den Zauberspruch entdeckt. Ich habe versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist. Ich habe ihm gesagt, du hättest gewollt, dass er glücklich ist. Ja, ich weiß, ich auch. Und eines Tages werden wir es sein, Lily. Dank dir, werden wir es sein."

James streckte einen Arm aus und strich leicht über Lilys Wange.

„Und doch wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du jetzt bei uns wärst. Ach, Lily, wenn es den Krieg doch nur nie gegeben hätte, wenn Voldemort dich nur nie gesehen hätte. Wie glücklich hätten wir werden können, du und ich und Harry. Wenn…"

Als er näherkommende Schritte hörte, verstummte James. Wenig später standen Sirius und Remus in der Tür und starrten ihn verblüfft an. James ging ihnen entgegen und trat zu Remus, der von Sirius gestützt wurde und musterte seinen Freund besorgt.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser.", sagte Remus, spähte an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer und sah ihn dann wieder an.

Doch bevor Remus oder Sirius etwas hätten sagen können, fragte er schnell:

„Wisst ihr, wo Harry ist?"

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als er eine Erschütterung spürte.

„Die Schutzzauber! Wir werden angegriffen!", rief James und lief zur Treppe, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

James stürmte hinaus in den Garten und fluchte, als sein Blick auf die schwarzmaskierten Zauberer fiel, die sich auf der anderen Seite der Gartenmauer versammelt hatten. Es lag auf der Hand, dass die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gekommen waren um sich an Harry zu rächen. Doch woher zum Teufel hatten sie gewusst, dass Harry hier sein würde?

Seinen Zauberstab auf die Angreifer richtend, rief er sich den gestrigen Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück. War es möglich, dass einer der Gefangenen ihre Gespräche belauscht hatte oder ihn mit Harry zusammen gesehen und die richtige Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte? Gleich darauf schüttelte er den Kopf. Ein Gefangener hätte es nicht sein können. Er hätte ja überhaupt keine Möglichkeit gehabt die Nachricht an seine Kameraden weiterzugeben. Jemand, der unbemerkt entkommen war?

Nun, woher sie es gewusst hatten, spielte im Moment wahrlich keine Rolle, dachte James. Jetzt waren sie hier und das war das Entscheidende.

Es waren Viele und das machte ihm Sorgen. Einen unentwegtem Angriff ausgesetzt, würden die Schutzzauber nicht lange halten. Und obwohl kein Fluch zu ihnen hineingelangen konnte, sie aber welche hinausschicken konnten, wusste James, dass es schwierig sein würde. Sie waren nur zu dritt, Remus nicht mitgezählt, der noch zu schwach war um ihnen zu helfen.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg!"

James wirbelte überrascht herum, als er Harrys Stimme hörte, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen. Auch Sirius und Remus, der inzwischen ebenfalls den Garten erreicht hatte, traten beiseite. Harry blieb stehen und hob eine Hand. Eine Sekunde später schoss eine Welle aus silbernem Licht auf die Eindringlinge zu.

Und James beobachtete fassungslos, wie ein großer Teil der Angreifer zu Boden sank. Eine weitere Welle des silbernen Lichtes überzeugte die übriggebliebenen Angreifer davon schnellstens zu verschwinden.

James ließ langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte zu Harry, nicht wissend, ob er entsetzt oder erleichtert sein sollte.

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag, als Ginny durch den kleinen Garten schlenderte und in regelmäßigen Abständen hinauf zum Himmel starrte und Ausschau nach Harrys Phönix hielt. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Eltern Sorgen um sie machten, doch wie hätte sie ihnen erklären sollen, dass sie Harry vermisste und an seiner Liebe zu ihr zweifelte? Sie hatte ihm heute in aller Frühe einen Brief geschrieben und seitdem wartete sie ungeduldig auf seine Antwort.

Sie musste einfach wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. _Warum schrieb er ihr denn nicht zurück?_

Sich mühsam davon abhaltend über mögliche Gründe nachzudenken, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Fast wünschte sie sich, dass Luna noch hier wäre um sie abzulenken. Auch wenn sie sich ungemein gefreut hatte ihre Freundin wiederzusehen, die vorhin kurz zu Besuch gekommen war, war doch ein Teil ihrer Gedanken bei Harry gewesen. Als Ginny wieder in die Nähe des Hauses kam, hörte sie laute Stimmen. Sie bedachte Rons offenes Fenster mit einem flüchtigen Blick und ging weiter.

Immer noch konnte sie es nicht fassen, dass sie erst am vergangenen Abend bemerkt hatte, dass Ron und Hermione sich zerstritten hatten und Hermiones Fröhlichkeit größtenteils nur aufgesetzt gewesen war. Und wie sie ihren Bruder kannte, der manchmal eine unglaubliche Sturheit an den Tag legen konnte, würde es eine Weile dauern bis er einsah, dass Hermione das einzig Richtige getan hatte, als sie Ron, der gestern tatsächlich vorgehabt hatte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zu begeben, seinen Zauberstab weggenommen und ihn gezwungen hatte in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Aber das wollte Ron natürlich nicht wahrhaben, noch wollte er etwas davon hören, dass er ohnehin nichts hätte ausrichten können. Selbst wenn er Voldemorts Festung erreicht hätte, wäre er nicht durch die Schutzzauber gekommen. Er hätte nur sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ginny wusste, dass es einigen Todessern gelungen war zu fliehen und gegen die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hätte Ron gewiss keine Chance gehabt.

Seufzend, schüttelte Ginny den Kopf und fragte sich, ob sie versuchen sollte mit Ron zu sprechen. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm begreiflich machen, dass Hermione es nur getan hatte, weil sie ihn liebte und er definitiv im Unrecht war.

„Ginny!"

Auch wenn sie Bills Stimme erkannte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten sie wohl stärker erschüttert, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Bill kam auf sie zu und ergriff ihren Arm.

„Ah, Bill, lass mich los. Mir tun alle Knochen weh."

„Von deinem Sturz?"

Ginny nickte und sah ihren Bruder beunruhigt an.

„Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Nein. Ich soll dich nur ins Haus holen."

„Warum? Es ist doch noch hell.", fragte sie verwundert.

„Mum macht sich Sorgen um dich. Und nun komm.", erwiderte Bill schroff und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Hauses.

Dort war Molly Weasley bereits damit beschäftigt das Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Als Ginny und Bill die Küche betraten, gab Molly Ginny einen Kuss, überhäufte sie mit zahlreichen Vorschlägen, was sie im Laufe des Sommers alles unternehmen könnten und wollte ihre Meinung dazu hören. Dass Ginny recht einsilbig antwortete, schien Molly nicht zu stören. Ginny sah ihre Mutter an und hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Beim Abendbrot war sie sich dessen sicher. Aus irgendeinem – für sie nicht ersichtlichen – Grund machte ihre gesamte Familie einen angespannten Eindruck. Als sie jedoch fragte, was denn geschehen wäre, bekam sie bloß zu hören, dass überhaupt nichts vorgefallen wäre und alles in bester Ordnung sei. Doch warum hatten Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge dann ihre Zauberstäbe auf dem Tisch liegen? Warum schauten sie immer wieder zum Fenster?

Auch das Hermione ihrem Blick auswich, ließ sie ahnen, dass sie Recht mit ihrer Vermutung hatte. Wütend über die Geheimnistuerei trank sie schnell ihren Tee aus, schützte ein weiteres Mal Müdigkeit vor und ging bald darauf die Treppe hoch. Sie hatte die Schwelle ihres Zimmers kaum überschritten, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund presste und sie jemand festhielt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch es war vergeblich.

„Ginny. Ich bin es, Harry.", flüsterte eine Stimme.

Harry lockerte seinen Griff und drehte sie zu sich herum.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

Ginny nickte. Zu mehr war sie nicht imstande und während sie sich allmählich beruhigte, schloss Harry die Tür ab und zog sie zum Fenster.

„Wir müssen leise sein. Ich war vorhin hier und wollte dich besuchen, doch deine Familie hat mich fortgeschickt."

„_Sie haben was?"_

„Sie haben mir verboten jemals wieder hierherzukommen. Ich musste mich durch die Terrassentür ins Haus schleichen.", sagte Harry und lächelte schelmisch.

„Sei nicht zornig, Gin. Sie haben nur Angst um dich."

„Sie hatten kein Recht dazu!", sagte Ginny und konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt begriff sie, weshalb sich ihre Eltern und Brüder so merkwürdig benommen hatten, verstehen allerdings konnte sie es nicht. Wie konnten sie es wagen Harry so zu behandeln? Nach allem, was er für sie und ihren Vater getan hatte?

„Sie lieben dich. Ist es da nicht das Natürlichste auf der Welt, dass sie dich beschützen wollen?", fragte Harry und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

Die Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ Ginny ihre Wut vergessen und den Atem anhalten. Und bevor ihr bewusst wurde, was er beabsichtigte, spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf den ihren. Also bedeutete sie ihm doch etwas, dachte sie überglücklich und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Einen Moment später ließ Harry sie jäh los. Ginny sah ihn fragend an, doch dann hörte auch sie, wie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Als sich die Tür nicht öffnete, klopfte es laut und Hermione rief ihren Namen.

Harry riss indessen das Fenster auf und pfiff leise.

„Harry, was…"

„Ich komme so bald wie möglich wieder. Gute Nacht, Ginny."

Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn und schwang sich aus dem Fenster.

„Harry!"

Sie versuchte noch ihn festzuhalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Das Geräusch von Flügelschlagen und der Anblick Harrys, der seelenruhig auf seinem Phönix davonflog, ließ sie fluchen. Das würde sie ihm irgendwann heimzahlen, schwor sie sich. Erst erschreckte er sie fast zu Tode und jetzt das! Hätte er ihr nicht wenigstens sagen können, dass sein Phönix auf ihn wartete?

Zornig auf ihn, wie auch auf Hermione und ihre gesamte Familie, stampfte sie zur Tür. Sie drehte den Schlüssel herum, öffnete die Tür und blickte in Hermiones besorgtes Gesicht.

„Ginny! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Sicher, was sollte denn sein?", entgegnete sie kühl und fügte rasch hinzu:

„Tut mir leid, dass ich die Tür abgeschlossen habe, Hermione. Ich wollte nur ein wenig allein sein."

Hoffentlich hatte ihre Stimme nicht so wütend geklungen, wie sie sich fühlte, dachte Ginny, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Es war schließlich nicht Hermiones Schuld. Sie hatte es nicht wissen können.

„Denk ja nicht, ich wollte dich aussperren.", sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Hermione ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern setzte sich neben sie und sah sie ernst an.

„Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du reden möchtest, nicht wahr? Wenn du jemanden brauchst…"

„Ich weiß, Hermione.", fiel Ginny ihrer Freundin ins Wort.

Ruhiger sagte sie:

„Ich weiß. Und vielleicht werde ich es dir eines Tages erzählen. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich…bitte, verstehe es, Hermione. Es ist vorbei und ich will mich nicht daran erinnern. Mir ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen und das ist das Wichtigste, nicht wahr?"

Hermione sah sie an und zögerte, doch zu Ginnys Erleichterung nickte sie schließlich, streckte die Arme aus und umarmte sie.

„Ja, das ist es. Und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich darüber bin. Aber vergiss es nicht, ja? Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen."

Ginny lächelte und drückte Hermione an sich.

„Danke, Hermione. Und ich werde es bestimmt nicht vergessen. Versprochen."

Als sie sich losließen, fragte Hermione:

„Möchtest du, dass ich bleibe?"

„Bleiben? Aber natürlich, Hermione. Weshalb…"

Begreifend, dass sie Hermiones Frage falsch aufgefasst hatte, brach sie ab.

„Ihr habt euch also immer noch nicht versöhnt?"

„Er spricht nicht mit mir."

„Typisch Ron.", sagte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermione. Spätestens in einer Woche bittet er dich auf Knien um Verzeihung. Glaube mir, ich kenne meinen Bruder."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über Hermiones Gesicht.

„Wollen wir es hoffen."

Dann sah sie Ginny mit großen traurigen Augen an.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht gehenlassen, Ginny. Ich konnte es einfach nicht."

„Ich weiß. Es war das Richtige. An deiner Stelle hätte ich dasselbe getan. Und Ron wird es ebenfalls verstehen. Manchmal braucht er halt eine Weile bis er gewisse Sachen begreift.", sagte Ginny und sprang auf.

„Komm, ich helfe dir packen."

Hermione stand auf und sah sie unschlüssig an.

„Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich noch eine Weile."

Ginny betrachtete ihre Freundin voller Zuneigung.

„Das ist lieb von dir. Aber ich weiß, dass du nach Hause willst und außerdem kann ich dich doch besuchen kommen, Hermione."

Aber erst nachdem sie Hermione versprochen hatte ihr sofort einen Brief zu schreiben, falls irgendetwas sein sollte oder sie jemanden zum Sprechen brauchte, ging Hermione zu ihrer Tasche hinüber. Bald darauf begleitete Ginny Hermione ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermione sich von den Weasleys, abgesehen von Ron, der sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen hatte, verabschiedete. Dann trat sie in den Kamin und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

Als Hermione in den grünen Flammen verschwunden war, ging Ginny wieder nach oben. Sie dachte kurz daran Ron ihre Meinung zu sagen, aber entschied sich noch ein paar Tage zu warten. Sie kannte ihren Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, dass es momentan keinen Zweck haben würde und er nur auf seinem Standpunkt beharren würde.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer schloss Ginny ihr Fenster, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah nachdenklich hinauf zu den Wolken.

* * *

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, war ihre Familie bereits vollzählig versammelt. Sobald sie ihre Anwesenheit bemerkten, wurde der Tagesprophet eilig zusammengefaltet und betont beiläufig zur Seite gelegt. Auffälliger hätte es ihre Familie nicht machen können, dachte Ginny. Aber sie würde schon herausfinden, was in der Zeitung stand. Vorerst hatte sie mit ihrer Familie jedoch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.

Sie setzte sich und griff nach der Teekanne. Sie schenkte sich ein und trank ein paar Schlucke. Dann stellte sie ihre Tasse ab und sah ihre Familie an.

„Warum habt ihr Harry verboten mich zu sehen?"

Während ihre Eltern einen Blick tauschten, fragte Bill mit gerunzelter Stirn:

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil Harry es mir gesagt hat. Er war gestern in meinem Zimmer."

Ihrer Antwort folgte verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Aber...aber wie um aller Welt ist er durch die Schutzzauber gekommen?"

Bill bedachte Charlie mit einem düsteren Blick.

„Hast du vergessen, wer er ist?"

Ihre Mutter hatte derweil eine Hand auf ihren Arm gelegt und musterte sie besorgt.

„Hat er dir etwas getan?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Harry würde mir nie etwas antun. Er hat mich gerettet, Mum. Und ich liebe ihn."

Arthur Weasley zog scharf den Atem ein und beugte sich vor.

„Ginny. Du hast einen schrecklichen Schock erlitten. Du weiß nicht, was du da sagst. Es…"

„Meinen Verstand habe ich aber noch nicht verloren.", unterbrach Ginny ihren Vater und obwohl sie wütend war, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Außerdem irrst du dich. Es wäre nur ein schrecklicher Schock gewesen, wenn Harry mir nicht geholfen hätte. Ich habe gesehen, was die Todesser Katie, Cho und der kleinen Anne angetan haben. Mir wäre das Gleiche widerfahren, hätte Harry mich nicht aus dem Kerker befreit."

Ihre Worte trafen ins Schwarze. Bill jedoch fragte zurück:

„Willst du uns damit etwa sagen, dass er dir überhaupt nichts getan hat? Das sollen wir dir glauben? Snape hat uns erzählt, dass er dich geschlagen hat."

Unwillkürlich flog Ginnys Hand zu ihrer Wange.

„Das war nicht Harry, sondern derjenige, der mich entführt hat. Und was zwischen Harry und mir vorgefallen ist, geht euch nichts an.", sagte Ginny und verschwieg, dass Harry sie ebenfalls ein Mal geschlagen hatte, doch das war schließlich gerechtfertigt gewesen.

„Es geht uns nichts an?", fragte ihr Vater und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Du bist unsere Tochter! Weißt du, welche Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben?"

Schuldbewusst schaute Ginny hinunter auf ihren Teller. Wie sollte sie ihrer Familie nur ihre Beziehung zu Harry erklären? Aber dann erkannte sie plötzlich, dass sie das gar nicht wollte. Wie sollten ihre Eltern und Brüder auch verstehen, was Harry für sie getan hatte?

Die ersten zwei Nächte mochte sie keine Wahl gehabt haben, doch Harry hatte sich wenigstens bemüht ihr nicht mehr als nötig weh zu tun. Und war es ein Wunder, dass Harry sich so verhalten hatte, wenn man bedachte, welche Tragödie er als kleines Kind erlebt hatte? Was in den ersten beiden Nächten geschehen war, spielte keine Rolle mehr für sie. Sie hatte Harry vergeben. Doch ihre Familie würde das gewiss nicht verstehen. Ja, sie selbst konnte es sich nicht erklären, wie es hatte geschehen können. Sie wusste bloß eines: dass sie Harry liebte und ihm vertraute. Er hatte ihr die Hoffnung wiedergegeben, als sie alles verloren geglaubt hatte. Und sie war sich sicher: auch Harry liebte sie.

An seine Worte denkend, sah Ginny ihre Familie an und sagte sanft:

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Ich habe ebenfalls geglaubt, ich würde euch nie wieder sehen. Aber ich bin nur hier wegen Harry. Nur wegen Harry ist der Krieg beendet. Dad, er hat dein Leben gerettet. Er hat mich gerettet. Wir verdanken ihm viel."

Ihr Vater erwiderte ihren Blick ernst, nickte leicht.

„Ja, das tun wir und ich wünschte es wäre nicht so. Er ist ein Schwarzer Zauberer, Ginny. Er ist gefährlich. Was er dem Dunklen Lord und einigen seiner Anhänger angetan hat...er hat sich nicht damit begnügt sie zu töten, Ginny, er hat sie regelrecht vernichtet. Von ihnen ist nur ein Häufchen Asche übriggeblieben."

Ginny schluckte schwer. Unvermittelt sah sie sich in der Halle stehen, schaute zu, wie die Todesser in dunklem Feuer verglühten, erinnerte sich an Harrys eiskalte Augen, an das unbarmherzige Glitzern in ihnen, Sekunden bevor er sie erkannt hatte.

Ja, sie hatte gesehen, wozu er fähig war. Doch sie kannte auch seine andere Seite.

„Er hat sie gehasst, Dad.", sagte sie.

„Sie haben ihm seine Mutter genommen. Und vergiss nicht, dass er auf der Dunklen Seite aufgewachsen ist. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass er gefährlich ist. Wenn er es wäre, hätte er euch getötet und mich entführt."

Ginny sah ihre Eltern flehentlich an.

„_Wir lieben uns. _Glaubt mir bitte, Harry würde mir nie etwas tun. Ich kenne ihn. Bitte, verbietet mir nicht Harry zu sehen."

Ihr Vater seufzte tief, streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre.

„Wir wollen nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht, Ginny. Und vielleicht solltest du die heutige Zeitung lesen."

„Mir wird nichts geschehen.", sagte Ginny entschieden und nahm die Zeitung entgegen, die ihr Dad ihr reichte. Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl sah sie auf die erste Seite und fing an zu lesen.

Molly Weasley indessen betrachtete ihre Tochter und verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass sich Ginny verändert hatte. Vor ihrer Entführung wäre Ginny bei einem Streit niemals so ruhig geblieben, ganz zu schweigen davon wäre es ihr überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen nach dem Grund zu fragen, wenn sie erst einmal in Wut geraten war und glaubte ihr sei Unrecht getan worden. Sie hätte geschrien, wäre vom Tisch hochgesprungen und wäre aus der Küche gelaufen. Jetzt jedoch schien sie sich ihren Zorn für wirklich wichtige Angelegenheiten aufzuheben.

Ein seltsames Gemisch aus Bedauern und Stolz stieg in ihr hoch, als ihre Augen auf der jungen Frau ruhten, die den Platz des kleinen Mädchens eingenommen hatte, das sie noch vor ein paar Monaten in Ginny gesehen hatte. Ihre Tochter, die in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords elendig hätte umkommen können, wäre Harry Potter nicht gewesen. Sie verdankte es ihm, dass Ginny wie auch Arthur noch am Leben waren und sie ihre Tochter und ihren Ehemann wiederhatte. Die Dankbarkeit, die sie dem jungen Zauberer gegenüber empfand, konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen, so glücklich war sie.

Und doch erfüllte sie der Gedanke an eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihm und Ginny mit Unbehagen.

* * *

Es gab Zeiten, da kam Albus Dumbledore nicht umhin zu bedauern, dass der Eigentümer des Tagespropheten und seine wenigen Mitarbeiter, die ihm noch geblieben waren, es tatsächlich geschafft hatten in all den Jahren nicht nur ihr Versteck vor Voldemort geheim zu halten, sondern auch noch ihre Zeitung mehr oder weniger regelmäßig zuzustellen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las Albus den Zeitungsartikel ein zweites Mal, lehnte sich anschließend in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte auf die große Schlagzeile, die mit unmissverständlichen Worten vor dem jungen Lord warnte. Sogar Harrys wahre Identität hatte der Tagesprophet bereits herausgefunden.

Irgendein Ordensmitglied hatte wohl wieder seinen Mund nicht halten können, dachte Albus resigniert. Hätte seine Besorgnis nicht bei Weitem überwogen, wäre er sicherlich zornig gewesen, so aber versuchte er abzuschätzen wie viel Schaden der Artikel anrichten würde, der Harrys Abstammung als Nebensächlichkeit abtat und Harry als Schwarzen Zauberer darstellte, der vorhatte der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden. Seine Vergangenheit und der Grund, weshalb er Voldemort gehasst hatte, wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dafür aber wurde der gestrige Angriff auf Godric's Hollow ausführlich erörtert.

Nun, eines stand fest. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Harry einen Großteil der Angreifer getötet hatte, würde es ohne Zweifel sehr viel schwieriger werden seinen Orden und die ehemaligen Auroren und Regierungsmitglieder davon abzuhalten Harry zu verhaften.

Aber gerade das durfte unter keinen Umständen geschehen. Denn das _würde _zu einer Katastrophe führen. Harry würde sich ihnen niemals freiwillig ergeben und das bedeutete, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, der den Phönixorden unweigerlich entzweien würde. James, Sirius und Remus würden sich auf jeden Fall auf Harrys Seite stellen, wie auch höchstwahrscheinlich die Eltern der geretteten Schülerinnen. Abgesehen von seiner Überzeugung es Harry und James schuldig zu sein, war dies der schwerwiegendste Grund, warum er Harrys Verhaftung unbedingt verhindern musste.

Und es lag an ihm dies dem Orden begreiflich zu machen. Zwar musste er zugeben, dass die Sorge Harry könne in Voldemorts Fußstapfen treten, nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen war, aber seiner Meinung nach war sie unberechtigt. Jedenfalls dann, wenn sie Harry eine Chance gaben ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Nachdenklich beugte sich Albus vor, verhakte seine Finger und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Und als würde Harry ihm nicht schon genug Sorgen bereiten, musste er sich auch noch Gedanken um Severus' Schicksal machen. Abermals fragte er sich, was Severus sich nur dabei gedacht hatte Narcissa Malfoy zu befreien und an einen Ort zu bringen, der nur ihm allein bekannt war und den er sich standhaft weigerte zu verraten.

Immerhin versprach die Ordensversammlung, die am Nachmittag stattfinden würde, recht interessant zu werden, dachte Albus zynisch und schloss flüchtig die Augen. Dass sie heute schon dazu kommen würden über die Bildung eines neuen Zaubereiministeriums zu diskutieren, glaubte er nicht. Dabei sollte gerade dies die höchste Priorität haben. Erst das Ministerium würde imstande sein geordnete Verhältnisse zu schaffen und vor allem die öffentliche Ordnung wieder herzustellen.

Als Albus darüber nachsann, wie viel es noch zu tun gab, seufzte er leise, doch zumindest würde er keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen müssen, die sein Herz auseinanderrissen. Vorläufig würde er niemanden in den Kampf schicken müssen, würde nicht gezwungen sein das Leben seiner Ordensmitglieder aufs Spiel zu setzen. Dafür musste er unendlich dankbar sein. Albus wusste jedoch, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde bis er endgültig begreifen würde, dass der Krieg vorüber war und Voldemort besiegt worden war. Der Krieg hatte zu lange gedauert und zu viele Narben hinterlassen, um ihn einfach so aus dem Gedächtnis tilgen zu können.

Unwillkürlich schweifte sein Blick zu dem Fotoalbum des Phönixordens. Einen Moment später stand er auf und holte es aus dem Regal. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, schlug das Album auf und blätterte langsam die Seiten um. Als er auf die Gesichter der Hexen und Zauberer schaute, die mit ihm gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gekämpft hatten, wurde er von tiefer Traurigkeit ergriffen. So Viele hatten sinnlos ihr Leben verloren – und wofür?

Lily Potters Foto ließ ihn innehalten. Wie lange er es betrachtete, wusste er nicht, doch es war die Erinnerung an Lily, die ihn aus seiner Niedergeschlagenheit riss. Sie hatte sich nie gescheut ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen und sähe sie ihn jetzt, hätte sie wohl nur den Kopf über ihn geschüttelt und ihn gefragt, warum er nicht das Ende des Krieges feierte.

Fast war es ihm, als würde er ihre Stimme hören, die ihm sagte, er solle in die Zukunft blicken und nicht zurück. Er erwiderte Lilys Lächeln und nickte, begriff plötzlich, dass weder Lilys Opfer noch das der anderen Ordensmitglieder umsonst gewesen war. Ohne sie hätte es keinen Sieg gegeben. Lily jedoch waren sie ganz besonders zu Dank verpflichtet. Ihr Mut und ihre Liebe waren es gewesen, die letztendlich zum Sturz der Dunklen Seite geführt hatten.

Ja, dachte Albus und richtete sich auf. Sie würden nicht vergessen, wie viel sie Lily und all den Anderen, die ihr Leben gegeben hatten, zu verdanken hatten. Dafür würde er sorgen. Und auch wenn er um sie trauern würde, würde er darüber nicht das Leben vergessen.

Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Die Vergangenheit war nicht mehr zu ändern. Das musste er akzeptieren, auch wenn ihm das schwer fiel. Was seine Schuldgefühle anging, so mochte ein großer Teil irrational sein, ein Teil jedoch war berechtigt. Aber wenn er klug war, würde er aus seinen Fehlern lernen. Denn die Zukunft war noch nicht in Stein gemeißelt und folglich würde er sie beeinflussen können. Entschlossen nickte Albus und fixierte einen bestimmten Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Nie wieder würde er für das Leben Anderer leichtfertig einen Einzelnen opfern. Zwar war dies in Kriegszeiten zuweilen eine bittere Notwendigkeit, aber er wusste, dass er während des Krieges einige Male die Wahl gehabt hätte eine andere Entscheidung zu treffen, wenn er sich nicht so sehr an seine Überzeugungen geklammert hätte.

Und vielleicht gab es sogar eine Möglichkeit sicherzustellen, dass sich solch ein Krieg niemals wiederholen würde. Der Phönixorden als Wächter des Friedens, grübelte er nach. Ja, das wäre vielleicht die Lösung. Darüber würde er auf jeden Fall nachdenken.

Zuvor jedoch würde er all seine Kräfte einsetzen um der Welt seine Ordnung wiederzugeben. Erfüllt von neuem Tatendrang legte er das Album an seinen Platz zurück und nahm wieder die Zeitung zur Hand. Sich daran erinnernd, wie Ginny Weasley während des Kampfes auf Harry zu gelaufen war und Harry sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte, war Albus zuversichtlich, dass Harry Potter nicht vorhatte der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden.

* * *

Als Ginny und Harry das ehemalige Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords erreichten, rückte Ginny näher an Harry heran und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Die Festung nach ihrem Sieg wiederzusehen, weckte zwiespältige Gefühle in ihr. Auch wenn es ihr gelang die Erinnerung an ihren Aufenthalt im Kerker rasch zu verdrängen, war sie doch froh über Harrys Vorschlag erst einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen, ehe sie zu seinen alten Gemächern gingen um noch einige Sachen von ihm zu holen.

Während sie langsam einen der schmalen Pfade entlang schlenderten, erzählte Ginny Harry von ihrem Besuch in St. Mungo. Zusammen mit Bill was sie gestern Nachmittag dort gewesen und hatte nach den zwei kleinen Muggelkindern gesucht, deren Schicksal ihr einfach keine Ruhe gelassen hatte.

„Ihre Eltern haben nicht überlebt.", sagte sie traurig.

„Ich bin gerade dabei meine Eltern zu überreden sie zu adoptieren, wenn sie keine andere Familie mehr haben.", fügte sie hinzu, sah zu den Bäumen hinauf und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob es nicht doch einen Weg gegeben hätte die Muggelfamilie zu retten.

Harry drückte schweigend ihre Hand und fragte einen Moment später:

„Weißt du, wie es Anne und den anderen Mädchen geht?"

„Nein. Ich habe nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, aber ich werde ihnen bald schreiben. Eines steht jedoch fest: vergessen werden sie es nicht."

„Wir alle werden es nicht vergessen.", sagte Harry leise und blieb stehen.

Ginny folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass sie in der Nähe von Lily Potters Rosengarten standen.

„Wollen wir hineingehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns zum See gehen."

Ginny nickte und warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu. Diesmal war sie es, die seine Hand drückte.

Und als sie ihre Schritte den seinen anpasste, wanderten ihre Gedanken unvermittelt zu ihren Eltern, die ihrer heutigen Verabredung mit Harry nur widerwillig zugestimmt hatten. Da der gestrige Zeitungsartikel sie erschüttert und lediglich ihre Sorge um Harry verstärkt hatte und nicht, wie ihr Vater gehofft hatte, ihre Meinung über ihn geändert hatte, war die Diskussion natürlich weitergegangen. Ihr Dad hatte sie sogar gefragt, ob sie Harry wirklich liebte oder es sich bloß eingeredet hatte, weil er sie gerettet hatte und glaubte ihm etwas schuldig zu sein. Darüber war Ginny so zornig gewesen, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie sie es geschafft hatte sich davon abzuhalten ihre Eltern anzuschreien und ihnen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu erklären, dass dies _nicht _stimmte und sie sich ihrer Gefühle völlig sicher war.

Zu Ginnys Erleichterung hatten ihre Eltern letztendlich nachgegeben, doch der Gedanke ihrer Familie mit ihrer Entscheidung für Harry Kummer zu bereiten tat ihr weh. Und das Wissen, dass ihre Eltern sie nur beschützen wollten, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser.

„Woran denkst du?"

So plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, sagte Ginny das erstbeste, das ihr einfiel:

„Ach, ich musste gerade an den Zeitungsartikel denken, der gestern im Tagespropheten stand."

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Harry besagten Artikel ebenfalls gelesen. Er lachte leise und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Ginny. Ich wette mit dir, dass sie es nicht wagen werden mich zu verhaften."

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann steht mir die ganze Welt offen. Sie würden mich niemals finden.", sagte Harry und schien nicht im Geringsten besorgt.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird. Komm, setzen wir uns ans Ufer."

Als sie ein schattiges Plätzchen gefunden hatten, richtete Harry seinen Blick auf den See und fing ohne Übergang an ihr zu erzählen, was sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Kampf mit Voldemort, von dem kleinen Buch, das er im Rosengarten seiner Mutter gefunden hatte und von dem Gespräch, das er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass Dad Recht hat. Wenn ich mich nicht dazwischen geworfen hätte, hätte sie der erste Fluch getroffen und doch…"

„…gibst du dir trotzdem die Schuld.", führte Ginny seinen Gedanken zu Ende und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

„Aber es war nicht _deine _Schuld, Harry. Es war Voldemorts. _Er _war es, der den Krieg angefangen hat und deine Mutter entführt hat."

Als Harry sich langsam zu ihr drehte und sie anschaute, sagte sie hart:

„Und dafür hat er bezahlt. Für alles, was er je getan hat."

Mit sanfterer Stimme fügte sie hinzu:

„Es ist vorbei, Harry. Du hast ihn besiegt. Es ist vorbei."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihr Kinn empor.

„Ich habe es nicht alleine getan, Ginny. Du vergisst welchen Anteil meine Mutter und du an unserem Sieg hatten. Ohne euch wäre die Dunkle Seite nie besiegt worden."

Harry streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Du hast mich aus meiner Gleichgültigkeit geholt, Ginny. Du hast mich gerettet, als ich mich in meiner Magie verloren habe."

Ein Schauder lief durch seinen Körper und er wandte den Blick ab.

„Weißt du, dass ich mir nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort geschworen habe nie wieder schwarze Magie anzuwenden?"

Er sah sie an und sagte mit bitterem Unterton:

„Nicht einmal einen Tag später habe ich meinen Schwur gebrochen. Doch als Godric's Hollow angegriffen wurde, da habe ich…ich habe einfach reagiert, Ginny. Dass ich schwarze Magie benutzt habe, war mir überhaupt nicht bewusst! Erst später ist es mir aufgefallen. Aber…"

Ein jähes Lächeln erhellte Harrys Gesicht.

„…ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie ich verhindern kann, dass ich mich in meiner Magie verliere. Es hilft mir an dich zu denken, Ginny. An dich und deine Liebe."

Er ergriff ihre Hand und ihre Finger verflochten sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny.", flüsterte er.

„Du bist mein Licht in der Dunkelheit."

Ginny starrte in seine smaragdgrünen Augen und als Harry sich zu ihr beugte und sie küsste, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. Ja, dachte sie glückselig.

_Er liebte sie. _

Doch umgekehrt verhielt es sich ebenso. Während sie sein Licht in der Dunkelheit war, so war Harry ihres und Ginny wusste: wie auch immer die Zukunft aussehen würde, solange sie beide sich liebten, würden sie alles überstehen.

* * *

**A/N:** Und hiermit wäre die Geschichte zu Ende. Vielen herzlichen Dank an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben mir ein Review zu schreiben! Über Kommentare und Meinungen würde ich mich jedoch natürlich weiterhin freuen.

Und wem die Geschichte gefallen hat und mehr lesen möchte, folgende Geschichten spielen in derselben Welt:

die Vorgeschichten: 

„Licht in der Dunkelheit"

„Selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht"

die Fortsetzung: 

„Stille Tränen"


End file.
